El mejor amigo de mi hermano
by hp'sworld
Summary: Vicky vuelve de su curso en Estados Unidos después de 5 largos años sin ver a su família ni al mejor amigo de su hermano: Cedric Diggory. Ahora que ha vuelto, irá a Hogwarts. Todos saben quién le gusta. ¿Aun le gustará después de tanto tiempo?
1. ¿Cedric?

_**El mejor amigo de mi hermano**_

**Resumen: **Vicky es una chica inteligente que vuelve de su curso en Estados Unidos después de 5 largos años sin ver a su família ni al mejor amigo de su hermano: Cedric Diggory. Ahora que ha vuelto irá a Hogwarts. Todos saben quién le gusta. Aun le gustará después de tanto tiempo¿?

**Nota hp'sworld****: **Bueno, espero que guste... Hace un tiempo que leo historias sobre Cedric y me gustaría escribir una ya que muchas de las que he leído están paradas. Aviso que la inspiración me viene a intervalos, aunque ahora parece que las musas del arte han vuelto... Este capítulo va para todas las personas que les gustan los fics... Espero que guste... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia...

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 1- ¿Cedric?**

Nos situamos dos días después de la Mundial de Quidditch, en los Estados Unidos de América, más concretamente en el internado: _High School para las jóvenes promesas del Mundo Mago_.

Una chica había sacado los baúles que tenía debajo de su cama y estaba metiendo toda su ropa y todos sus objetos. Esa chica se llamaba Vicky, era de origen inglés y sus padres vivían en Inglaterra con su hermano Matt. Ella había sido aceptada en el internado _High School para las jóvenes promesas del Mundo Mago _y ella, como era normal, había aceptado ir allí. Podría decirse que ese colegio no es que tuviera muchas jóvenes promesas (era de pago) y por eso, la gran mayoría de los jóvenes eran niños de papá que les daban todos los caprichos. Ella estaba desplazada de todo ese círculo de personas, tenía dos amigos de verdad que (aunque sus padres eran ricos y les consentían todo) eran buenas personas. También había congeniado con todas las mentes brillantes del internado pero no era lo mismo que con Alexander y Dafne. Allí, había pasado cinco años de su vida sin poder ir a visitar a sus padres y decidió (por cuenta propia) dejar el internado y volver con su familia. Aun tenía la carta que le había enviado el Internado (después de tanto tiempo la tenía intacta), parecía que el tiempo no había avanzado. La leyó y volvió a recordar viejos tiempos, como si fuera una anciana repasando toda su vida. Sus profesores habían sido su familia temporal y los padres de sus amigos se habían portado de maravilla con ella, pero ella añoraba su antigua vida y decidió dar un giro radical a su vida, ya no había vuelta atrás. Añoraba los abrazos de sus padres, su sonrisa, sus enfados, en fin, todo. De su hermano, añoraba sus peleas, su risa, hasta su sobreprotección, aunque era mucha. Por todos era sabido que le gustaba Cedric Diggory, el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero… eso no se podía evitar. Además, en el internado lo había olvidado. Había olvidado su gran sonrisa, su perfecta cara de ángel, su estatura y de sus ojos color gris. Se había estado repitiendo, los primeros días de su estancia en el internado, que no era inteligente y que con el tiempo se haría más feo, aunque la verdad fuese que era el primero de su clase, el más famoso Hufflepuff, jefe de monitores y uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio. Pero eso, Vicky lo ignoraba. Ya casi ni se acordaba de él.

Iba metiendo, ahora una camiseta de manga larga, un bañador, después una caldera de cobre, ahora unos ojos de tritones… Hasta acabar llenando dos maletas: la grande, llena de material de clase, y la pequeña, con su ropa.

Ya había comunicado al director de su instituto que se iba y después de media hora intentando convencerla aceptó su 'dimisión' (si se le puede llamar así), también se despidió de sus profesores y después de eso, se encontraba haciendo la maleta y pensando como decírselo a sus amigos. Sería duro…

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Dafne, su mejor amiga.

- Me voy... - dijo bajito para que no la pudiera regañar.

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y dijo:

- Me voy del internado - dijo más fuerte que antes.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

- Me voy del internado - repitió.

- No, si te he oído, pero es que… ¿cómo te puedes ir? Y ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?

- ¿A cuál respondo?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

- No me distraigas… ¿Por qué te vas?- fue su primera pregunta.

- Porque no irme… - respondió y Dafne rodó los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Dafne.

- Mañana por la tarde… - dijo flojo.

- ¡Mañana! ¿Pensabas mandarnos una lechuza desde Inglaterra o qué? – preguntó enfadada.

- Había pensado mandaros una lechuza cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no me pudierais descuartizar… - dijo en tono sarcástico.

- No me hagas enfadar más – dijo sin humor.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre su partida y su regreso a casa. Después se les unió Alexander a la conversación, aunque le pareció mal que se fuera, no le dijo nada, porque sabía que ella era tozuda como una mula y cuando se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había nadie que le cambiara de opinión. Aceptaron que se fuera aunque le hicieron prometer que volvería a verles o que ellos irían a Inglaterra. Les explicó que Inglaterra era bonita y que su casa tenía jardín y habitación de invitados, así que ellos podrían pasar unos cuántos días allí, los tres juntos.

Estuvieron la mayoría de la noche hablando hasta que Alexander se fue a su habitación, Dafne y ella se fueron a dormir más tarde, ese día iba a ser largo.

Su traslador salía a la una de la tarde, aunque ella tenía que salir del internado a las ocho de la mañana, ya que un coche tenía que llevarla hasta la _Transoceanic_, la mejor agencia de viajes de Trasladores Oceánicos del Mundo (según la propaganda).

Se levantó a las siete de la mañana, se vistió sin hacer ruido, cogió sus cosas sin despertar a Dafne y dejó una carta en la mesilla de noche de Dafne, después, se fue sin dejar rastro. Un conductor de limusina la recogió en la entrada del instituto y estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que la dejó en la terminal de la _Transoceanic_. Se despidió del conductor, miró su reloj y eran las 12, le quedaba una hora para embarcar. Su traslador salía a la 1, y llegaría allí a las 7:01 (a causa de los husos horarios).

Fue a la cafetería y compró un bollo para comer, el jet-lag se le haría insoportable una vez estuviera allí, sería como si se hubiera saltado 6 horas de golpe. Cuando acabó el bollo y el chocolate desecho que había pedido después, escuchó un anunció de embarque.

- Traslador a Londres- dijo un altavoz con voz metálica.

Se levantó de su asiento, pagó lo que había consumido, fue hacia la sala indicada por la voz metálica...

- ¡Tóquenlo con un dedo!- dijo el revisor con monotonía -. Tres, dos, uno...

Sintió como un tubo le estiraba del ombligo, odiaba ir en traslador, pero era lo que tocaba, era peor ir en avión y tener que esperar un montón de horas.

Apareció en una sala oscura después de un minuto en la nada. Cuando aparecieron, los revisores empezaron a decir que gracias por viajar con la compañía tal y cual y que a la izquierda tenían la cafetería. Vicky cogió sus baúles y su lechuza de la cinta transportadora y se fue hacia la salida. Eran las 7, de noche, se debía al cambio horario. Pidió un taxi y le indicó la dirección donde se encontraba su casa.

- ¿Me podría dejar el periódico? - preguntó Vicky para saber que había pasado últimamente en su lugar de nacimiento.

En primera plana había un gran titular: 'Mortífagos escapan de las medidas de seguridad en la Mundial de Quidditch'. Leyó el artículo completo 4 veces, al final firmaba una tal Rita Skeeter, sin duda, una buena escritora aunque según el criterio de Vicky un tanto exagerada.

- Perdone ¿de dónde ha sacado este periódico? - preguntó cuidadosamente.

- Estoy subscrito... – dijo mirando hacia la carretera.

- ¿De verdad hubo tanto caos? - preguntó sin tapujos.

- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto desconfiado el conductor.

- Una bruja, como usted, supongo- dijo un tanto confiada.

- Soy muggle, mi mujer es bruja- dijo en un tono dejando entrever que no quería hablar.

- ¡Ah!- dijo escuetamente.

- Sí, pasó. Saltaron las vigilancias del ministerio- dijo un tanto asqueado -. ¡Hemos llegado!

- ¿Cuánto es? - preguntó Vicky.

- Doce libras- dijo.

- Gracias, quédese con el cambio- dijo y cerró la puerta del taxi.

Contempló su añorada casa, estaba con las luces apagadas, o eso parecía a simple vista. No se escuchaba nada, ni un solo ruido, le pareció extraño. Llamó una vez al timbre, esperó un minuto y nadie contestó. Llamó otra vez, pero nada… Se recordó de la llave que dejaban debajo del cesto.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó, como no lo había pensado antes.

Levantó el cesto, pero no había ninguna llave. Le empezaba a extrañar que no hubiera ruido ni luces. Volvió a llamar, pero nada, pensó en ir al patio trasero, allí, podrían estar sus padres haciendo una barbacoa y haber hecho un hechizo para que no se les pudiera escuchar ni pudieran escuchar, sino, podía intentar forzar la puerta trasera.

Su ilusión se desvaneció cuando no vio en el jardín a su familia, pero picó en la puerta trasera, una vez, dos veces, hasta cuatro veces y a la cuarta alguien abrió.

- ¿Cedric? - preguntó Vicky mirando al chico que le había gustado anteriormente y en el cuello de éste una chica dejándole marcas en el cuello, es decir, chupetones.

Cuando lo vio, volvió a sentir ese algo inexplicable, una atracción física fuerte, lo miraba y pensaba mentalmente que había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que con el tiempo podía hacerse más feo? No se lo explicaba, pero eso que sentía no era como lo hacía cinco años, ¿era diferente? No lo sabía, lo que le pasaba, pero estaba segura que ya no le gustaba desde hacia tiempo.

- ¡Un momento! - le dijo a la chica asiática que estaba enroscada en su cuello.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó cabreada con Cedric aunque no tuviera razón para estarlo, lo atribuyó al cambio horario.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Cedric sin saber quién era esa extraña que estaba delante de él.

- ¿Dónde está Matt?- preguntó más despacio para dejarle un margen de tiempo para que meditara la pregunta.

- ¿Vicky?- preguntó el chico a toda velocidad.

- ¿Esa no era la chica que te iba detrás?- preguntó la chica que debía ser asiática por sus rasgos.

- Sí- dijo asqueada Vicky-. ¿Dónde está Matt?- preguntó por tercera vez en el día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Me he enterado que había una fiesta y he venido- dijo sarcásticamente, y Cedric y su acompañante se quedaron un tanto parados-. ¡Es una broma! Tenía ganas de volver a casa.

- Oh, bienvenida- dijo Cedric a modo de saludo.

- Gracias, ¿podrías decirme dónde esta Matt o mis padres?- preguntó cansada de la espera aunque tuviera la mejor vista de la ciudad. Cedric había crecido y era mucho más guapo y mucho más musculoso.

- ¿Tengo que suponer que no sabes donde están tus padres?- preguntó Cedric intentando hacerse el gracioso o algo por el estilo.

- Sí, supones bien, así que si eres tan amable…- no pudo acabar la frase porqué Cedric empezó a hablar.

- No te recordaba tan cascarrabias…- dijo Cedric y eso hizo enfurecer aun más a Vicky -. Tus padres se fueron de vacaciones con mis padres y supongo que Matt debe estar en el salón.

- ¿Y la fiesta?- preguntó Vicky.

- Celebrábamos que nos habíamos quedado solos y... - vio la cara de la chica y prefirió decir - mejor te llevo con tu hermano, ¿no?

- Mejor... – dijo ella.

Y él la cogió de la mano. Ella sintió que estaba en el cielo esperaba que nunca le soltara.

_Oh, this is the part where we fall in love  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
__but don't stop what you're doing to me_

En toda la casa resonaba la música que habían escogido Matt y Cedric. Y como era normal, Vicky se puso roja con solo oírla.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó la chica asiática haciéndole morros.

- Ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y Vicky sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón aunque ella lo atribuyó al cansancio.

Pasaron de la cocina al salón, esquivando a los chicos y chicas que no solo se besaban sino que también se metían mano… Pensó en si habría interrumpido a Cedric y a la asiática y que muchas chicas le habrían agradecido ese gesto de separarlos.

- Ced ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó un chico de aspecto normal que podría pasar como bateador.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Matt, Robert?- preguntó Cedric al chico.

- ¿Quieres presentársela solo a él o qué?- preguntó haciéndose el celoso.

- Él ya la conoce... - dijo Cedric.

- Es decir ¡ya hace tiempo que sales con ella y no nos dijisteis nada!- dijo mientras Vicky enrojecía simultáneamente. Ya le gustaría que saliera con ella.

- Es su hermana- dijo Cedric a su amigo que Vicky no sabía por qué tenía pinta de ser gay.

- ¿La chica que te iba detrás?- preguntó descaradamente -. No me extraña que te gustara- dijo mirando a Vicky-, con los años ha mejorado muchísimos… Lástima que no sea gay – dijo.

- ¡Quedamos que no repetirías escenitas como estas!- dijo Cedric a Robert.

- Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar- dijo Robert haciendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y entonces, Vicky empezó a reír como una descosida, le había hecho tanta gracia el comentario…

- Bueno, ¿sabes dónde está Matt?- preguntó Cedric intentando calmarse.

- Está en una habitación oscura… si quieres te llevó, pero dejamos a la hermana de Matt aquí, no creo que a Matt le haga gracia que hagamos un trío… - dijo en tono de broma.

Cuando acabó de decirlo, Vicky miró la cara de Cedric y ella y Robert empezaron a descojonarse… Cedric parecía muy afectado por las bromas de su amigo.

- Hace tiempo que subió a su habitación con ya sabes quién... Os dejo que acabó de ver a alguien... Bienvenida, un placer conocerte...

- El placer ha sido mío… - dijo Vicky entre risas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Vicky habló:

- ¿Quién es ya sabes quien?- preguntó pensando si la entendería.

- La novia de Matt- dijo mirando para otro lado.

- ¿Tiene novia?- preguntó Vicky.

- Sí, Bella… ¿No te ha hablado de ella?- preguntó Cedric extrañado.

- No…

- Me quedaré contigo hasta que baje Matt ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con voz varonil y se dirigieron a un sofá.

- No hace falta, puedes ir con ¿tu novia?- dijo intentando no meter la pata.

- ¿Quién, Cho?- preguntó él como sorprendido.

- La chica con la que estabas antes, de pelo negro. Le dijiste que irías en un momento- dijo Vicky como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

- Se llama Cho... - dijo Cedric, Vicky esperaba que dijera que no era su novia -. No es mi novia- concluyó y tuvo ganas de abrazarle, una buena noticia, al fin.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, él la miraba y ella miraba para otro lado, no quería mirarle, hasta que Cedric habló.

- ¿Qué tal estos últimos cinco años?- preguntó Cedric.

- Fueron geniales... No hace falta que te quedes por pena- dijo.

- Me da igual… Hacía tiempo que no te veía, la última vez me llegabas por aquí- dijo señalándose el pecho-. Te has convertido en toda una mujercita- dijo Cedric y las mejillas de ésta se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

- Gracias- dijo mirando para otro lado.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que una chica se les acercó y dijo.

- ¿No nos habías explicado que tenías novia? Yo te hacía con Chang- dijo la chica que se había acoplado.

- Me llamo Erika- dijo la chica a Vicky dándole dos besos en las mejillas.

- Soy la hermana de Matt y no soy su novia- aunque mentalmente añadió 'pero me gustaría'.

- ¿La que iba detrás de Ced?- peguntó indiscretamente Erika.

- ¡Parece que soy muy conocida por aquí!- dijo con sarcasmo Vicky.

- Oh, lo siento no quería ofender…- dijo la nueva afectada.

- No lo has hecho, tranquila. Solo es que todo el mundo me conoce...

- ¿No estabas haciendo un curso en Estados Unidos?

- Extrañaba a mi familia y… decidí hacerles una visita sorpresa. Ahora me encuentro aquí, esperando a mi hermano.

- ¡Ced, tráenos unas bebidas!- dijo Erika y Cedric se levantó.

Vieron como Cedric se alejaba y entonces Erika habló.

- ¡Tiene un buen culo!- dijo la nueva.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Vicky un tanto celosa.

- ¿Me equivoco si digo que te gusta?- preguntó un tanto indiscreta.

- Te equivocas- dijo Vicky enfadada-. ¿A ti, te gusta?

- No. Pero es muy guapo ¿no?- preguntó un tanto pícara.

- Eso depende del criterio de cada uno- dijo crispada.

- ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?- preguntó Erika.

- No estoy a la defensiva- dijo cabreada.

- Ya he vuelto- dijo Cedric dándoles la bebida.

Vicky se cabreó un poco, Erika y él estaban bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y a ella le había dado un zumo de piña, tenía la edad mínima para poder beber aunque no le gustara.

- ¡Pobre chica!- dijo Erika después de beber su cerveza-. ¿Por qué no le has traído otra birra?

- ¿Quieres que Matt nos mate?- dijo Cedric entre risa.

- Cedric, puedes ir con Cho… - dijo Vicky un poco cabreada con su hermano, aunque le hubieran dado de beber, lo hubiera rechazado. Se anotó mentalmente tener una charla con su hermano sobre la sobreprotección.

- Pero… - dijo el aludido.

- Ya está conmigo- dijo Erika.

- Si queréis que me vaya, me voy- dijo Cedric haciéndose el enfadado, segundos más tarde se encontraba en la cocina con la asiática.

- No creo que le guste de verdad… - dijo Erika, Vicky tardó un rato en saber de que hablaba, de Cedric y de la chica asiática de pelo negro llamada Cho.

- ¿Por qué me lo explicas?- preguntó por la respuesta (a la pregunta que Vicky no había formulado) que le había dado su nueva ¿amiga?

- Por si te gusta… Tú dices que no, pero se te nota- dijo Erika.

- No me gusta…- dijo-. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que mi hermano subió arriba?

- Hará una hora, más o menos. Están enamorados- dijo Erika aun que Vicky tenía la sensación que no era así.

- Creo que voy a subir, ya les he dado mucho tiempo… Adiós, encantada de conocerte…

- Igualmente… dijo Erika.

Cogió sus baúles, y como pudo los fue subiendo por la escalera, más de uno se quejó, ya que había muchas parejas por la escalera y ella, llevaba los dos baúles y se le cayeron varias veces.

Cuando atravesó el pasillo, se dirigió hacia su habitación y cuando abrió

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- dijo a una pareja que se besaba y tenía otras intenciones.

Entró en su cuarto después de haberlo desalojado del todo. Dejó sus maletas y contempló su habitación, no había cambiado para nada, pero ahora que se había fijado tenía un gran baúl en medio de la habitación. Lo abrió, supuso que era de Cedric ya que contenía calzoncillos (y otras cosas) y lo cerró (no sin antes mirar las tallas de éste).

Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la de su hermano. Picó en la puerta, una vez, dos veces, hasta cuatro veces y a la cuarta alguien abrió.

-¿Cedric?- preguntó.

Los dos simultáneamente dijeron:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vicky solo pensaba en porqué a Cedric se le ocurría en traer a la chica esa a la habitación de su hermano

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo poniéndose rojo la primera vez en todo el día (y pensó en lo mono que estaba cuando pedía perdón) -. No… estábamos haciendo nada

-¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpe?- preguntó Cho.

- Lo siento, voy a buscar a mi hermano…- y les cerró la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a los dos inquilinos de la habitación-. ¿Estarán en la habitación de invitados?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó un chico detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse-. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

- No me has asustado…- aunque no era verdad-. Estoy buscando a Matt. ¿Lo conoces?- dijo con tono natural.

- Me llamo Daniel- dijo un impresionante chico rubio con ojos azules guapo y alto -. ¿Quién lo busca?

- Su hermana, Vicky... - dijo ella, fijándose en lo guapo que era.

- La...

- Sí, la que le gustaba Cedric... - dijo asqueada, ¿quién más lo sabía?

- Ahh, pero yo iba a decir que si eras la que se había ido a Estados Unidos.

- Todo el mundo me pregunta lo otro, lo siento…

- No tienes que disculparte. Supuse que te incomodaría si te lo decía...

- Voy a ver donde están...

- Daniel ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó una chica muy guapa que cuando llegó le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¡Hacéis muy buena pareja!- dijo viendo como se separaban.

- Perdona, ¿pero quién eres?- preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo como si hubiera tocado a su novio.

- La hermana de Matt, Vicky... - dijo sabiendo cual sería su pregunta.

- ¿La que iba detrás de Cedric?- preguntó -. Ohh, lo siento, he sido indiscreta...

- Sí... Si me disculpáis voy a ver dónde está mi hermano que llevo 2 horas buscándole...- dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

- Bienvenida, me llamo Susanne- dijo la chica a modo de despido.

El chico con el que había estado hablando era guapísimo: ojos azules, rubio, alto, pelo corto… Era el chico perfecto, debía ser otro de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts… Y por alguna extraña razón, le parecía un personaje de uno de sus libros favoritos, no sabía cuál, pero lo descubriría. La chica era muy guapa, no le extrañaría que fuera una de las más guapas de Hogwarts… Eran la pareja perfecta, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Mientras iba pensando en el chico, se dirigió al cuarto de invitados. Un golpe y escuchó, volvió un escueto Ocupado, volvió a golpear, volvieron a decir que estaba ocupado y reconoció la voz de Matt.

Golpeó unas diez veces más hasta que alguien de mala gana abrió y dijo:

- He dicho que ocupado ¿entendido?- dijo con la camisa salida por los lados.

- ¡Solo quería darte una sorpresa, pero si prefieres me voy!- dijo Vicky riéndose y él la abrazó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras la estaba abrazando y alzándola al vuelo.

- Hace dos hora que estoy en la ciudad intentando encontrarte porqué he dejado el internado. Tenía ganas de volver.

- ¿Quién es, cariño?- preguntó una voz femenina.

- Vicky - dijo a modo de respuesta, así era como la llamaba.

- ¿Tu hermana?- preguntó, salió del interior y pudo ver a su novia Bella -. Me llamo Bella, soy la novia de Matt… - dijo mientras la abrazaba -. Encantada de conocerte y bienvenida… - dijo nerviosa -. ¡Matt me ha hablado maravillas de ti!- dijo alagándola.

- Matt, a mi también- dijo haciéndole la pelota-. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- dijo mientras mentalmente añadía 'desde que me han hablado de ti'.

Bajaron al comedor y les estuvo contando en primera persona todo lo que había hecho en el internado, les dijo porqué se había ido y ellos le contaron todo lo que habían hecho en Hogwarts. Durante tres horas estuvieron hablando sobre todo en general y poniéndose de acuerdo sobre la versión que les darían a sus padres. Cuando Vicky empezó a bostezar muy seguido, Matt que la observaba mando a todos a sus respectivas casas y mandó a Vicky a dormir.

- Vete a dormir…- dijo de manera protectora.

- ¡No hace falta que me acompañéis, ya puedo ir yo sola!- dijo ya cansada de la sobreprotección de Matt.

- Ves a buscar a Ced, él duerme en tu habitación y quedar de alguna manera. Yo iré a acompañar a Bella.

- No sé porque será- dijo Vicky mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mientras se separaban ella escuchó que Bella le estaba preguntando a Matt que si creía que le había caído bien. En verdad, no le había caído de ninguna manera… No sabía porque, pero le daba la impresión que Matt no estaba muy colado por ella.. Ella, que era guapa, si que estaba por él, pero Matt no le había hablado en ninguna carta.

Entró en su habitación y vio a un ángel durmiendo en su cama, si, exactamente era Cedric Diggory, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Lo veía tan mono durmiendo que se acercó a él, cuando le fue a rozar con la mano la cara, él le cogió la mano y con un repentino movimiento (ya que ella estaba sentada) quedaron cara con cara, él encima de ella. El corazón de ésta estaba desbocado, no le cabía en el pecho, además le era muy difícil respirar. Intentó moverse y zafarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Cedric la tenían bien cogida

Entonces, su última salida era despertarlo.

- Cedric… Cedric ¡despierta!- dijo zarandeándole un poco.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó aun dormido.

De repente, la soltó, subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de Vicky y empezó a acariciarle la cara y él sonreía para sí.

- Eres muy guapa- dijo acariciándole la cara, ella se puso muy roja, debía estar hablando en sueños, sus ojos estaban cerrados -. ¡Eres muy guapa Cho!

Vicky se apartó rápidamente como si la hubieran insultado, él cayó al suelo y se despertó.

- Auch- dijo como un niño pequeño y pensó en lo mono que estaba-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo señalando su cama.

- Venía a coger mis cosas…- no tenía pretextos para decir por qué se había acercado a su cama- y… te oí decir algo… me acerqué y me cogiste. Y dijiste algo… y yo hice fuerza y te caíste- era en parte razón, nunca se iba a enterar.

- Lo siento… el otro día fue peor, cogí a tu hermano y según dijo le llame 'guapa'- dijo mientras se reía, Vicky también reía, era raro, estaba enfadada con él.

- Tendré que sacar mis cosas de tu habitación... – dijo Cedric

- Da igual, puedes dormir hoy en mi habitación, mañana ya veremos...

- Cojo los baúles... - dijo Vicky.

- Te ayudo- dijo caballerosamente-. Coge tú el pequeño, yo ya cojo el grande- dijo cogiendo el grande.

Fueron a la habitación en silencio y cuando llegaron...

- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí, Cedric...

- Llámame Ced...

- Bueno, me quedo aquí Ced, tengo mucho sueño- dijo a modo de despido.

- Buenas noches, que duermas bien... - dijo él con su encantadora sonrisa.

- Igualmente... - dijo mirando como se marchaba a su habitación.

Se metió en la habitación de los invitados e intentó dormir hasta que quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó a las 12 y fue al baño para vestirse... Cuando ya estaba a la altura del baño, salió Ced aseado.

- ¿Quieres ir al lavabo?- preguntó, pero en esos momentos estaba ocupada mirando lo bien que le quedaba ese conjunto (el cual ya lo había visto en su baúl).

- ¿Qué?- preguntó intentando disimular su sonrojo.

- ¿Quieres ir al lavabo?- preguntó.

- Sí- dijo.

Entró y se vistió. Bajó a la cocina y divisó a Ced desayunando.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó caballerosamente Ced.

- Bien, ¿y tú?- dijo Vicky.

- Muy bien... Se duerme muy bien en tu cama- dijo Cedric comiendo un bol lleno de cereales.

Se preparó su desayuno y se sentó al lado de Cedric.

- ¿Dónde está Matt?- preguntó Vicky intentando sacar algún tema.

- Matt se ha ido con Bella al Callejón Diagón...

- ¡Vengo y ya se va!- dijo decepcionada.

- Están enamorados- dijo a modo de explicación.

- Eso me han dicho... – dijo Vicky.

Antes de acabar la frase una lechuza dio con el pico en la ventana.

- De Hogwarts... - dijo a modo de explicación Ced.

Cogió a la lechuza, le dio una galletita y cogió el paquete, y la lechuza se fue volando por donde había venido.

Leyó la carta en voz alta:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señora Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia por haber rechazado el internado: High School para las jóvenes promesas del Mundo Mago. Su casa le será asignada antes de la Gran Cena. Si tuviera alguna objeción nos puede avisar mediante una lechuza correo rápido. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios, que se encuentra adjunta a esta carta. El curso comienza el 1 de setiembre. Cursará su sexto año en Hogwarts._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

**Nota ****Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará ''De compras con Ced'' y será un poco más entretenido que este... Lo siento si era un poco pesado el cap. pero era como una introducción... Espero que os guste y hasta otro cap. Por favor, dejar comentarios...


	2. De compras con Ced

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Este capítulo se lo dedico a **sofia13** y **dani** por ser las únicas personas que me han dedicado un comentario y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado al GO con cualquiera de las opciones (espero que no os decepcione) Espero que guste... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque sino, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

Capítulo 2- De compras con Ced

- Ya estás inscrita formalmente… - dijo Cedric en la oreja de esta.

- Sí, eso quiere decir que tengo que ir a comprar todo el material de la escuela- dijo Vicky pensando en lo que debía comprar-. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el Callejón Diagón?- preguntó Vicky.

- Sí, te puedo acompañar, si quieres… - dijo el joven Diggory.

- Si quieres tú…- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Además tengo que comprar alguna cosilla- dijo Cedric mientras cogía otra cucharada de la porquería que tenía en el bol de la leche.

- ¿Comes esto todos los días?- preguntó Vicky calculando cuantas calorías debía tener todo junto.

- Más o menos- dijo Cedric.

- No sé cómo no estás gordo- dijo Vicky.

- Siempre hago ejercicio… Además, no me digas que no te gusta la leche con chocolate…

- Yo más bien le diría 'chocolate con leche'- los dos se rieron.

- ¿Estarás lista dentro de una hora?- preguntó Cedric.

- Sí- dijo Vicky.

Cuando se acabó el desayuno subió hasta su habitación provisional y cogió una ropa más apropiada para salir de casa. En verdad, iba a salir con Cedric Diggory. ¿Se le podía llamar cita a eso? No, estaba dando muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Cómo iba a tener una cita con él… Debía tener un montón de chicas detrás de él. Lo mejor sería no pensar más en eso, porque si estaba segura que no le gustaba Ced, ¿qué hacía pensando en eso? Era guapo, pero nada más. En media hora ya estaba vestida, así que decidió ir al salón y sentarse.

- ¿Ya estás?- preguntó Cedric extrañado.

- Sí, ¿de qué te sorprendes?- peguntó Vicky.

- Las mujeres siempre tardáis en arreglaros- dijo a modo de excusa.

- No todas, te lo aseguro- dijo Vicky -. Espero que no te moleste, señor las mujeres tardan, pero tengo que ir a hacerme el uniforme.

- Vaya, espero que tardes menos que ahora- dijo entre risas -. ¡Reconoce que media hora para vestirse es mucho!

- Marchamos- dijo ignorando el comentario de éste.

- ¿Sabes ir en polvos flu, verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado, Diggory? ¿Por un niño de tres años?- preguntó enfadada.

- No querría que te perdieras, imagina que diría tu hermano. Y ¿des de cuando soy Diggory?

Ante ese comentario, Vicky rodó los ojos. No estaba su hermano y ¿aun tenían que vigilarla? Odiaba la sobreprotección de su hermano para que Cedric también la protegiera.

- Las señoritas delante- dijo caballerosamente el chico.

- Gracias- dijo la chica.

Ella se metió en el agujero de la chimenea cuando notó que había alguien detrás, se giró y para su sorpresa se encontró a Cedric a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró Vicky.

- Apareceremos paralelamente- dijo como si fuera una explicación razonable.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué?- dijo cabreada con su acompañante.

- ¿Y si fueras a parar a otro sitio?- dijo preocupado.

No era que no le gustara la compañía del chico, pero le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cedric se estaba comportando como un hermano cuidando de ella. Salió como pudo de la chimenea.

- Quiero ir sola- dijo Vicky como una niña pequeña-. Te has pasado, Diggory. No soy una niña pequeña, hace años que crecí…- dijo iracunda.

- De acuerdo, puede que me haya pasado… Pero tu hermano no lo vería así… Necesitas protección…

- ¿Quieres que me cabree más?- preguntó retóricamente la chica.

- De acuerdo, puedes ir tú sola…- dijo como si hubiera perdido una batalla.

Se posicionó en la chimenea, cogió polvo flu y dijo: 'Callejón Diagón'.

Y de repente, como era normal, desapareció. Ella ocupó el lugar que había dejado Cedric y repitió la misma operación. Fue pasando a la velocidad de la luz por todas las chimeneas de Inglaterra hasta que delante de ella apareció la correcta. Con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó hacia Cedric.

- ¿Ves como tendríamos que haber ido juntos?- recriminó Cedric a su acompañante.

- No empieces con eso- dijo Vicky harta ya desde el principio-. ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la Caldera Chorreante… ¿No te han hablado de ella?

- Creo recordarla vagamente en una de las cartas de mi hermano…

- ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a por los uniformes?- preguntó Cedric-. Yo también tengo que comprarme uno…

La idea de ver como vestían a Cedric en la tienda se le hacía irresistible.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo imaginando el nuevo uniforme de Cedric.

Se dirigieron a Madame Malkin's, estaba un poco alejada de la Caldera Chorreante y entablaron conversación.

- ¿A qué casa quieres ir?- preguntó Cedric.

- Cualquiera que no sea Slytherin… - dijo Vicky -. Me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw, por lo de la inteligencia o Gryffindor por lo de la valentía.

- ¿No te gustaría ir a Hufflepuff?- preguntó Cedric receloso.

- Claro- dijo ella-. Pero, no me puedes rebatir que Hufflepuff es una de las casas menos conocidas…

- No, que va… Es donde vamos tu hermano y yo.

- Ya. Pero eso no quita que sea la menos conocida- dijo Vicky para molestar a su acompañante -. ¿A qué casa va Bella?

- Va a Hufflepuff, hace el mismo curso que tú.

- Aparenta los diecisiete años… Y… - no sabía si preguntárselo-. ¿Y tu novia, Cho?

- No es mi novia… Pero va a Ravenclaw, a tu curso.

- Debe ser muy inteligente- y añadió mentalmente 'pero ayer no se la veía muy lúcida'.

- Los Ravenclaws no solo son escogidos solo por ser inteligentes o no, también pueden escogerles por ser guapos… - dejó ir Cedric.

- Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Cho es tonta?- preguntó incrédula Vicky.

A Cedric se le saltaron los colores y como ya estaban cerca de la tienda de ropa dijo:

- Ya estamos… - dijo cambiando de tema.

Esto no se le iba a olvidar tan fácilmente a Vicky. Con este tema le insistiría más tarde. Por ahora, ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber.

Entraron en la tienda y Madame Malkin's, con una gran sonrisa, les atendió enseguida.

- Poneros en estas tarimas- dijo mientras acababa con un cliente.

Las tarimas estaban separadas por un biombo, el cual tapaba las figuras de los dos jóvenes, solo se veían las cabezas que sobresalían del biombo.

- Quitaros la ropa- dijo Madame Malkin's.

Estos se quitaron la ropa y unas cintas les midieron. Cuando la tendedera supo las medidas, preguntó.

- ¿Querida, vas a Hogwarts?- preguntó dulcemente.

- Sí- dijo ésta.

- Por cierto, ya podéis vestiros.

Se vistieron. La tela corría por todos lados a golpes de varita: unos de tono azul, otros de tono negro… Cuando la tendedera hizo los esbozos para cada uno, se los enseñó.

- ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó.

El de Vicky era fantástico, le favorecía bien. Un uniforme normal, como los de Hogwarts pero con una faldilla, una blusa y una capa.

- ¿Me dejas ver?- preguntó Cedric.

Los dos bajaron de la tarima y Cedric cogió el esbozó de Vicky.

- ¿Qué le parece?- preguntó Madame Malkin's a Cedric por el de Vicky.

- Creo que la faldilla tendría que ser más larga…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Vicky incrédula.

- Que la faldilla tendría…

- No, si ya lo he oído, ¿pero qué más te dará a ti si llevo la faldilla larga o corta?

- Se te ven las piernas…

- Tu novia lleva minifalda y no le dices nada…

- No es lo mismo y te he dicho que no es mi novia.

- Déjemela así- dijo indicando con el dedo la faldilla a la tendedera.

- No, ni hablar- dijo Cedric emperrado.

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Diggory.

- De acuerdo, después no digas nada si tu hermano dice algo. Yo ya te avisé… No puedes ir enseñando las…- se quedó en blanco.

- Déjame pensar… ¿las piernas?- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Exacto- dijo cabreado.

- Son mis piernas, Diggory. No las tuyas.

- Exacto- se limitó a decir.

- Esta faldilla no te quedaría bien, Diggory… - dijo riéndose del chico.

- ¿Enserio? Nunca me lo había planteado… Allá tú… Pero después no me vengas lloriqueando.

- Haré unos cuantos esbozos más y se los mandaré a la dirección que me proporcionen…- dijo Madame Malkin's.

Los dos dieron la misma dirección, la casa de los padres de Vicky, ya que era en la cual vivían.

- Si no les gustan, les haré otros y se los mandaré…

Le dieron un adelanto del dinero y se fueron de la tienda.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos hacia 'Pociones de colores'?- preguntó Cedric.

- No necesito pociones…

- Venden los materiales y los ingredientes para las pociones- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Se dirigieron hasta el establecimiento y entraron.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo el tendedero.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijeron al unísono.

- Necesitaré una marmita de cobre- dijo Vicky viendo la lista.

Después de hacer las compras pertinentes en 'Pociones de colores', se dirigieron a comprar los libros en Flourish y Blotts.

Miró su lista de libros:

_Hechizos hechizantes_ (nivel de sexto curso), Miranda Goshawk

_Historia de las revoluciones_ (nivel de sexto curso), Bathilda Bagshot

_Transformaciones_ (nivel de sexto curso), Emeric Smith

_Botánica sobre las plantas sudafricanas y su uso_ (nivel de sexto curso), Phyllida Spore

_Filtros, pociones y brebajes mágicos_ (nivel de sexto curso), Arsenius Jigger

_Defendernos contra aquello que no vemos_ (nivel de sexto curso), Quentin Trimble

_El libro de las bestias _(nivel de sexto curso), Newt Scamander

_La oscuridad de la noche, astronomía_ (nivel de sexto curso), McArthur

_Ruinas antiguas, saber descifrarlas_ (nivel de sexto curso), Calisto Raven

_Matemáticas mágicas_ (nivel de sexto curso), George Wick

- Si que cursas materias- dijo Cedric con su radiante sonrisa.

- En el internado todas eran obligatorias- dijo Vicky.

Después de mirar la lista de Cedric, le preguntó.

-¿Haces literatura muggle?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Yo, también la haré- dijo Vicky contenta de poder a una clase con Cedric.

Literatura muggle era una clase optativa, y como no tenía nivel, las personas se podían apuntar cuantos cursos quisieran. Es decir, estaría en una clase con Cedric.

- ¿Te falta algo por comprar?- preguntó Ced.

- No…

- Ven- dijo cogiéndola de la mano por segunda vez-. Te invito a comer al Caldero Chorreante.

- Gracias…- dijo la aludida, el día perfecto.

¿Podía haber un día más perfecto que estar con el chico más guapo? No, ese era un día perfecto con el chico perfecto, esperaba que acabara igual que había empezado.

Se dirigieron hacia la Caldera Chorreante. Estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron allí y pidieron la comida.

- ¿Dónde se fue mi hermano?- preguntó Vicky.

- No me dijo donde iba- dijo Ced aunque Vicky no se lo creyó.

Cuando estaban esperando a que los postres llegaran, vieron bajar de las habitaciones a Matt y su novia muy contentos y no muy arreglados. En eso que Vicky empezó a reírse y Matt se puso rojo como un tomate, igual que Bella. Bella y Matt se despidieron con un beso y ella desapareció por la chimenea.

Cuando llego a la altura de Vicky y Cedric…

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Matt.

- Está claro, ¿no? ¡No la has traído a la Caldera Chorreante para que mire la decoración!- dijo riéndose y Cedric también lo hizo.

- Tú no tendrías que saber eso, ¡eres demasiado pequeña!- replicó Matt.

- Tiene razón- dijo Cedric-. Eres demasiado pequeña…

_Encima Cedric está de su lado, es injusto_, pensó Vicky.

- Pues, la edad de Bella- dijo Vicky -. Y la edad de Cho… Si Bella fuera 'tan pequeña' no habrías hecho nada con ella… - dijo Vicky cabreada.

- Es mucho más madura- dijo sin saber que decir.

Esa frase molestó mucho a Vicky. ¿Por qué diablos, ella no podía saber esas cosas y los demás si? Le fastidiaba la actitud de Matt y de Cedric, uno por querer sobreprotegerla y el otro por actuar de hermano mayor.

- Pues, como soy una niña pequeña… - dejó inacabada la frase, cogió todas sus bolsas y se fue por el agujero de la chimenea.

'_Déjala, ya se le pasará cuando se dé cuenta quien tiene razón… Eso demuestra que es una niña pequeña'_ oyó que decía Matt a Cedric. Así que ella era una niña pequeña, pues se iban a enterar como de pequeña, aun no sabía cómo pero todo lo que se proponía, lo cumplía… Llegó a casa después de medio segundo, aunque a Vicky le pareció una eternidad, y la primera cosa que vio fue unas maletas… Eso, quería decir que sus padres habían vuelto, pero… les quedaba un mes para volver, ¿cómo era eso?

Cuando sus padres la vieron que asomaba por el hueco de la chimenea.

- Vicky- gritaron de emoción sus padres.

Y a Vicky sonrió malévolamente, así que niña pequeña… Ya tenía la venganza preparada…

[…] (_N/A: en teoría, Vicky ya les ha contado todo lo del internado)_

- ¿Por qué no nos habéis avisado, cariño?- preguntó la madre con dulzura.

- Porque…, no puedo decíroslo… - dijo haciéndose la niña inocente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes decírnoslo?- preguntó su padre.

- Se lo prometí a Matt y a Cedric…

- Sabes que nos puedes contar todo…

- El día que llegue, Matt y Ce… - quedó interrumpida por los recién llegados, los padres de Cedric.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Son los Diggory…

- Sí, no habéis cambiado nada- dijo Vicky por pura cortesía.

El jueguecito se le ponía cada vez más interesante, sus padres no podían castigar a Cedric, pero los de él, sí. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro…

[…] _(N/A: corresponde al diálogo que mantienen los Diggory y Vicky sobre su vuelta a Inglaterra)_

Vicky tenía un carácter un tanto vengativo, así que todo lo que hizo, fue esperar a que sus padres volvieran con el tema y, zas, asunto zanjado…

- ¿Qué estabas a punto de decirnos?- preguntó el padre de Vicky.

Vicky hizo un ademán de mirar el reloj de cocina que estaba en la cocina, eran las 6. Haría su mejor papel interpretativo…

- ¡No sé si debería contároslo!- dijo mirando nerviosa el reloj de la cocina, todo puro teatro-. Ya deben estar a punto de llegar…

- ¿Quién?- preguntó su padre.

- Mmmm, Matt y Cedric…

- ¿Qué han hecho éstos, otra vez?- preguntó la madre de Cedric con dulzura.

- No os avisé porque me dijeron que no os dijera nada…

- Ya lo sabemos, eso… Pero ¿porqué?

- No sé si debo decíroslo…- hizo una pausa dramática y continuo -. Cuando llegue a casa, Matt y Ced tenían una fiesta de bebidas alcohólicas organizada en casa… y me dijeron que no os hablara de ello- se levantó del sofá y con aire nervioso dijo -. Creo que no debería habéroslo contado…

- Tranquila, hija, has hecho muy bien en contárnoslo- dijo su padre -. Estará castigado hasta el día que acabe la carrera- dijo con mala leche el padre, y de repente se le encendió una luz en la cabeza- ¿No te habrán dado de beber?

- No- dijo sistemáticamente.

Podría haber dicho un gran sí y les habría hundido en la miseria. Pero prefería decir solo la verdad para que ellos no pudieran contradecirla, ella había dicho la verdad aunque tuviera otros fines… malvados si se les podía llamar así.

Los Diggory estuvieron hablando con sus padres sobre como castigarles. Como eran más de las 7 de la tarde pidieron una pizza por teléfono y cenaron en casa sin aun tener noticias de los 'más buscados'. Vicky se fue a su nueva habitación desde que Cedric le había invadido la suya y quedó dormida muy pronto…

De repente…

- Gracias chivata… - chilló el hermano de Vicky.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vicky mientras abría los ojos y rectificó -. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

- Una cosa que te pedimos y… ni siquiera la cumples, renacuaja- volvió a chillar

- Déjame adivinar, ¿_Muffliato_?- preguntó.

- Sí…

Este hechizo se encargaba de rellenar los oídos de las personas que estaban cerca de quién lo había conjurado, con un zumbido. Así, podían hablar sin que sus padres escucharan la conversación.

- Si que has mejorado, desde que me fui…

- Esa no es la cuestión… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿No decías que era una bebe? Pues aquí lo tienes… Buenas noches- se hizo la dormida.

- Buenas noches… Pero estaba te la voy a devolver, hermanita- dijo Matt dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

- Adiós- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ced apagó la luz de su varita pronunciando el hechizo _Nox_.

Parecía que las amenazas de su hermano iban en serio, pero le daba igual, ¿qué podría hacerle su hermano, además que siempre la estaba sobreprotegiendo?

_En el próximo capítulo:_

- Espero que seáis buenas amigas- les dijo Diggory a las chicas que estaban delante de él.

- Sí- dijo Chang abrazando a Vicky como si le fuera el mundo en ello.

- Claro, amiga ¿pero podrías dejarme viva para contarlo?- dijo sarcásticamente-. Me estas ahogando…

- Lo siento ¿A qué casa vas a ir?- preguntó toda solícita.

- No lo sé… aun no me han escogido.

- Espero que vengas a Ravenclaw.

El próximo capítulo se llamará: Mi mejor amiga, ¿quién pensáis que pueda ser su mejor amiga?

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que os guste este capitulo... ¿Con que contraatacaran los chicos? Lo siento, he tardado mucho en subirlo, pero es que no me gustaba como estaba quedando, pero espero que estéis satisfechas con este capítulo. Por favor, dejar comentarios... sino no actualizaré rápido (xD)


	3. Mi mejor amiga

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp's world:** Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capítulo aunque no hay mucha cosa… Se lo dedico a **Sofia13**, a **VamPIRE cUllEn giRL**, a **Dani** y a **MileeyRayCyrus** por ser las únicas personas que me han dedicado un comentario y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado al **GO** con cualquiera de las opciones (espero que no os decepcione). Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque si no, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 3- Mi mejor amiga**

Pasaban las semanas, los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos y a Vicky le parecía una eternidad que duraba poco. Cada segundo se le clavaba como si fuera una hora pero cada día volaba como un segundo. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero lo único que pensaba era en Hogwarts. Deseaba que llegara el 1 de setiembre para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros pero, a la vez, deseaba seguir con vacaciones.

Su hermano seguía enfadado con ella y no le hablaba. Aun no le había perdonado el que se lo hubiera dicho a sus padres. Estaba irritado ya que sus padres lo habían castigado hasta nueva orden sin poder salir con sus amigos y eso incluía las excursiones a Hogsmeade. Pero en el fondo, Vicky sabía que no le importaba mucho no salir y no poder ver a Bella. Vicky, que conocía muy bien a su hermano, sabía que él no la quería igual que ella a él. Más bien, creía que solo era un pasatiempo y que a él le gustaba otra persona.

De Cedric no sabía mucho ya que no había vuelto a su casa desde ese día. Sabía que mantenía correspondencia con su hermano y por lo que leyó en una de las cartas que se enviaban Cedric y Matt, a Cedric lo habían castigado todo el mes de agosto. Tampoco sabía si seguía enfadado con ella o no, pero de momento le daba igual.

Pero Vicky seguía tan ancha. No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella ni tampoco de lo cría que había parecido la reacción de chivárselo a sus padres. Le daba completamente igual. No le remordía la conciencia con lo que había hecho y creía que se lo tenían merecido, no por haber montado la fiesta sino por haberla llamado cría ya que nadie se metía con ella.

Los días habían sido cortos y las noches, largas. Por las mañanas, hacía un montón de cosas y por las noches, no podía dormir. Le gustaba leer a oscuras con una linterna porque las encontraba muy interesantes.

Cuando, por fin, caía en manos del sueño soñaba con Hogwarts, con sus nuevos compañeros y con Cedric. Le preocupaba mucho Hogwarts, había leído bastantes libros sobre su nuevo colegio pero no se hacía una idea puesto que no tenía ninguna imagen. A veces, se sorprendía soñando con sus nuevos compañeros. Todos buenos y amables con ella, debatiéndose por quién la acompañaba a la siguiente clase. Pero ella sabía que eso no pasaría que no todos los adolescentes eran buenos, simpáticos y amables, y eso también pasaba en su antiguo Instituto.

Estaba nerviosa y alterada pero odiaba reconocerlo y, por eso, nunca les preguntó a sus padres sobre Hogwarts.

Las vacaciones se habían acabado o eso es lo que indicaba el calendario de la habitación de Vicky. El 1 de setiembre estaba subrayado y enmarcado. Finalmente, había llegado el día tan deseado y temido. No había podido dormir mucho ni muy bien, pero se notaba que estaba descansada. La emoción la embargaba, un silencioso hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta sus otras extremidades, y todo parecía tener sentido en ese día. Se había desvelado a las cuatro de la mañana pero no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el rellano.

Fue a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno puesto que le rugía la barriga pidiendo un poco de comida. Tomó leche y se hizo huevos fritos con bacón. Todo estaba bueno pero cabe decir que se quemó el dedo índice porque le había saltado aceite cuando hacía el bacón. Le sobraban tres horas y no sabía en qué invertirlas, decidió ver alguna película pero se dio cuenta que iba ser un poco difícil ya que no tenía ni televisor ni DVD ni, lo más importante, una película.

Pensando en su infancia, se acordó de cuando hacía galletas con su abuela, de eso ya hacía como unos diez años. Su abuela le había enseñado la receta que pasaba de generación en generación en su familia por parte de su padre. Decidió hacer galletas a lo Evans.

[…] _(N/A: Corresponde a la elaboración de las galletas)_

Un olor delicioso salía del horno donde estaban las galletas. Quedaban diez minutos para que estuvieran listas del todo. Siempre había querido volver a hacer las galletas pero nunca las había vuelto a hacer después de la muerte de su abuela. Le recordaban a ella, dulces. Eran dulces pero no empalagosas, siempre le había dicho su abuela y ella siempre pensaba en ella cuando lo decía.

– ¡Eso que estoy oliendo son galletas a lo Evans! – exclamó el padre de Vicky sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡Sí! – pronunció Vicky –. Me he despertado temprano y… como aun me quedaba tiempo he decidido hacerlas…

– Huelen muy bien, princesa – la alabó su padre.

– ¡Gracias!

– No te lo creas, renacuaja – proclamó su hermano que por lo que se veía aun seguía enfadado con ella.

– ¿Me hablas? ¡Qué dichosa me siento! – ironizó Vicky con mala leche.

Su hermano volvió a la rutina de permanecer en silencio sin hablar. Estaba enfadado y se le notaba. Se hizo su propio desayuno y se concentró en él.

– ¡Papa! – mencionó Vicky con carita de ángel (cosa que solo hacía cuando quería algo) –. ¿Puedes vigilarme las galletas? Solo les queda cinco minutos – expresó mientras subía las escaleras sin busca de respuesta alguna, sabía que su padre se quedaría vigilando sus galletas para eso era su única hija.

Vicky subía las escaleras con prisa. Quería estar presentable rápidamente. Desde hacía días, ya había escogido la ropa. La tenía preparada en su armario, las únicas prendas que quedaban allí. Se vistió con un jersey gris y unos pantalones rotos, es decir, como una persona normal. No quería dar mala impresión en su primer día, no quería que la etiquetaran. Quería ir como una persona normal dentro de lo que cabe en el mundo mágico. Cogió su pequeña mochila y bajó las escaleras.

– ¿Y papa? – preguntó Vicky a su hermano.

– ¡Ahí tienes tus estúpidas galletas! – exclamó con desprecio señalando las galletas que estaban encima de la mesa.

Decidió guardarlas en su mochila para el tren. Se percató de que se había dejado la varita en la mesilla y volvió a por ella. Miró por la ventana, había un taxi esperando delante de su casa. Su padre y Matt estaban intentando meter el baúl de Vicky pero no podían ya que pesaba bastante. Su madre lo había hechizado para que tuviera más fondo y le cupiera toda su ropa. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ayudarlos pero se quedó parada delante de la puerta sin saber el porqué.

– ¿Nos podrías ayudar, no? – inquirió su hermano con voz autoritaria.

– Podría, pero… – empezó Vicky (no sabía porqué pero quería meterse con su hermano) –. Me rompería una uña, ya sabes – concluyó.

Éste, al ver el comportamiento de su hermana, soltó el baúl, con tan mala suerte que le cayó en el pie y Vicky no pudo estarse de reír como una loca. Incluso en el taxi siguió riéndose de su hermano. Eso le sirvió para no acordarse de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Bajó del taxi y contempló el enorme "templo" dedicado a los trenes. King's Cross se encontraba delante de ella, se le apetecía como algo inalcanzable. Obra de los muggles pero retocado por los magos significaba para Vicky su futuro en Hogwarts. Le fascinaban los muggles y toda su tecnología. Su miedo regresó y se instaló en su cuerpo.

Su padre y el taxista bajaron el baúl. Cruzaron el amplio paso de cebra hasta quedar cara a cara con la estación de trenes. Esperaron a su hermano y a su madre que iban en otro taxi. Entraron los cuatro dentro de la estación como una familia camuflada entre muggles. Vicky miraba los rostros de las personas intentando reconocer algún tipo de magia para poder averiguar quiénes eran magos o no. Se dirigían al andén 9 3/4. Miraba como desaparecían las figuras por el andén cuando estas pensaban que nadie las miraba.

– ¿Sabes que sería gracioso? – sonsacó Vicky a su hermano –. Sería gracioso que te equivocaras de andén y te golpearas – respondió ya que su hermano no le hacía ni el menor caso.

– ¡Ya veremos quién ríe el último, renacuaja! – profirió su hermano con una siniestra sonrisa.

Atravesaron el andén con una facilidad increíble. Aun quedaba una hora para que el tren se pusiera en marcha, por eso, Matt se fue a buscar a Bella quedándose Vicky con sus padres. Veía pasar todo tipo de familias delante de sus ojos. Yo seguía aburrida mirando pasar a la gente.

De repente, divisó a Cedric corriendo entre la multitud de caras irreconocibles para ella. Miró su reloj y aun faltaban tres cuartos de hora para que el tren marchara.

– Hey, ¡hola! – gritó Cedric después de pararse a recuperar el aliento –. ¿Qué te parece si te presentó a alguien? – preguntó para después mirar a los padres de Vicky –. ¿Os la puedo robar un minuto? – aclaró Diggory.

– ¡Claro! – dijo la madre de Vicky con dulzura.

– ¡Vamos! – exclamó Diggory cogiéndola de la muñeca.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Vicky a su acompañante.

– ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!

– ¡Perdona! ¿Tú no estás enfadado conmigo por lo del chivatazo? – preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

– Bueno, quizás… Pero hoy es tu primer día y como no conoces a nadie de tu curso, he pensado que podrías hacerte amiga de Cho…

– ¿De tu novia? – preguntó Vicky.

– Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia…

– De todas maneras, lo parece – dijo Vicky ceñuda.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas el día? – cuestionó Cedric.

– Bastante bien, solo que no he podido dormir y me he puesto a hacer galletas… – resumió Vicky.

– ¿Aquellas que me dabas de pequeño cuando tú estabas por…? – no pudo acabar la frase porque Vicky lo interrumpió.

– ¿No podemos tener una conversación normal sin que no salga yo de pequeña cuando me gustabas? – inquirió Vicky con mala cara.

– ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Cedric –. Pero me gustaban bastante esas galletas.

– ¿Quieres una? Las llevó en la mochila – dijo Vicky contenta.

– ¡Vale!

Vicky sacó unas cuantas galletas que se las dio a Cedric el cual se las comió en un santiamén.

– ¡Te han salido buenas! – pronunció Cedric entre bocados.

– ¡Hola! – saludó la no-novia de Cedric con una sonrisa –. Me llamo Cho y tú debes de ser Vicky, la hermana de Matt ¿no?

– Sí – afirmó Vicky devolviéndole la sonrisa –. ¡Encantada de conocerte! – dijo mientras se daban dos besos.

– Igualmente – exclamó Cho con cara de buena niña.

– Espero que seáis buenas amigas – les dijo Diggory a las chicas que estaban delante de él.

– Sí – dijo Chang abrazando a Vicky como si le fuera el mundo en ello.

– Claro, amiga ¿pero podrías dejarme viva para contarlo? – dijo sarcásticamente –. Me estas ahogando…

– Lo siento ¿A qué casa vas a ir? – preguntó toda solícita.

– No lo sé… aun no me han escogido.

– Espero que vengas a Ravenclaw – dijo Chang –. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir pero nos vemos en el tren, ¿vale? Estaré en el primer vagón con mis amigas… Vente, seguro que te lo pasarás genial.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Cedric mientras veía como Cho movía ligeramente sus caderas (por no decir otra cosa).

– Parece simpática – dijo Vicky.

[…] _(N/A: corresponde a la vuelta con su familia y a la subida al tren)_

Por fin había subido al tren y todos estaban en sus respectivos vagones. Ella era la única que estaba en el pasillo, sola. No podía ir con nadie. Recapacitó, si que podía ir con alguien, Cho le había ofrecido su amistad pero estaba segura que Cedric había tenido algo que ver, incluso su hermano. No quería molestarla pero no había ningún vagón libre. Avanzó unos vagones hasta que escuchó una voz en el vagón dos, compartimiento siete. Parecía la voz de Chang y se acercó a escuchar, no quería irrumpir en el compartimiento equivocado.

– ¡Soy guapa y tengo dinero! – dijo la voz que se parecía a la de Cho -. Y me voy a casar con un multimillonario jugador de Quidditch…

– ¡La imitas muy bien, Fred! – proclamó entre risas una voz desconocida.

– ¡Gracias! – agradeció la no voz de Cho.

– ¿Habéis visto a su nueva amiguita? – preguntó la voz de una chica que en ver que nadie la contestaba añadió –. Será su nuevo perrito faldero… Se la ve normalilla y la "otra" la estaba abrazando como si le fuera el mundo en ello…

– ¡Creo que ya sé quien dices! – dijo otra voz femenina –. ¿Una con un jersey gris? – se paró pero continuó, seguramente su otra amiga afirmó y ésta continuó –. ¡Qué gracia! Será su nueva lameculos… Y podrán gustar a los chicos juntas – expresó esto último con un falso acento pijo –. ¡Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que le espera!

– ¡Pobrecilla, no! Esa ya sabe con quien trata y si va con ella es que quiere sacar provecho de algo – contestó una voz de chico –. Y ya sabéis que le pasará si le hace la competencia a Chang…

– Este año será conflictivo, estoy seg…

Sin previo aviso, abrieron la puerta del compartimento y Vicky quedó al descubierto. La habían pillado escuchando la conversación.

– ¿No te han explicado que es de mala educación escuchar a través de las puertas? – ironizó el chico.

– ¡Solo le han enseñado a estar bien para los chicos! – contestó una de las chicas.

– Lo… sien… – susurró pero no le salían las palabras, no le gustaba pedir perdón.

Cuando sus piernas respondieron a los estímulos enviados por el cerebro, empezó a correr por el pasillo en dirección al baño. Lo último que escuchó fue un _"Esa era la que estaba con Chang… Ahora se lo irá a contar como un perrito faldero"_ hizo una pausa y prosiguió en alto _"No le tenemos miedo"_. Lo había pasado mal, la habían descubierto. Se había encerrado en el lavabo como si fuera una proscrita y eso la hacía rabiar aun más. Porque había tenido que huir y la habían pillado. Se aseguró de que no la hubieran seguido hasta el lavabo y salió.

Buscó el compartimento donde estaban Cho y todas sus amigas. No sabía porque iba allí, ella no era como ellas. Hasta los que la habían pillado lo sabían. Encontró el compartimento, estaba abierto pero no sabía si ir. Se iba a dar la vuelta e ir al lavabo para no estorbar cuando salió Cho y la vio.

– Hola, Vicky ¿no? – exclamó Cho.

– Sí, pero yo ya me… – no pudo continuar porque Cho la interrumpió.

– ¡Tranquila, no molestas! – expresó mientras le cogía la muñeca y la introducía en el compartimento –. ¡Estas son mis amigas! Ella es Vicky, de quién os he hablado – finalizó con una sonrisa.

– Me llamo Gabrielle – dijo una rubia despampanante.

– Yo soy Marie – se presentó la gemela de Gabrielle.

– Soy Marietta – señaló la chica que se encontraba al lado de Cho.

Vicky se sentó entre las dos gemelas rubias con las cuales se sentía poca cosa. Todas parecían de revista y sus cuerpos eran de escándalo, no parecían tener la misma edad que ella. Todas estaban en los huesos y utilizaban ropa muy ceñida. Se podría decir que eran todo lo contrario a Vicky. La única más "normalilla" era Marietta que como muchos adolescentes, tenía acné (aunque lo intentaba disimular con mucho maquillaje).

No paraban de hablar de la moda de este verano, que si complementos aquí, que si complementos allí: era una locura. Escasamente, pronunciaba algo Vicky. Lo suyo eran los monosílabos: sí o no. No es que le desagradara la moda pero prefería hablar de otros temas.

– Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa. Parece que a Vicky no le gusta mucho – manifestó Cho muy atenta.

– No… ¡qué va! Si a mí me gusta… – la contradijo Vicky.

– ¡Da igual, mujer! Además, también tenemos que hablar de otras cosas… No pienses que somos tontas por hablar de eso, también nos gustan los chismes – declaró y seguidamente se rió. Las otras la seguían a coro y Vicky no tuvo más remedio que reír con ellas para quedar bien –. ¡Era broma! Pero, pasemos a los chismes…

– ¿Sabéis quiénes han vuelto juntos? – preguntó Gabrielle levantando una ceja.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Marietta intrigada.

– Bella y Matt… Oh, lo siento yo… ¡no me acordaba de que era tu hermano! – confesó Gabrielle.

– ¡No pasa nada! – expresó Vicky queriendo saber la historia -. Es más, ¿me puedes contar como empezaron? – preguntó Vicky con curiosidad.

– ¿No te lo ha explicado tu hermano? – preguntó Marie con su acento pijo.

– ¡Claro que sí! – dijo un tanto no convencida –. Solo quiero saberlo desde otro punto de vista… eso es todo.

– Bueno… Pues después de que cortáramos (Matt y yo) – puntualizó Gabrielle –. Empezó a comportarse raro, o sea, ya no era el mismo… Por San Valentín, Bella que está muy enamorada de él, le escribió una carta y empezaron a salir… Sí, ya sé… ¡demasiado pavo! Antes del verano, le puso los cuernos a Bella conmigo… Se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin mí y cortó con ella, pero como ya no me interesaba (tu hermano), volvió con esa – hizo una pausa mientras Vicky asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho de su hermano –. ¡Él ni siquiera le pidió perdón y ella tampoco se hizo respetar! _Voila_ – comentó Gabrielle.

– ¿Qué te había explicado tu hermano? – preguntó Cho intrigada.

– Pues… – dudaba si decirles la verdad o mentirles –. Lo mismo que me ha dicho Gabrielle… pero sin lo de los cuernos…

Hubo un largo silencio que se extendió por el compartimento, Vicky no sabía si se lo habían tragado o no.

– ¿Me habló mucho de ti, sabes? – explicó rompiendo el silencio.

– A mí, ¡también me habló de ti mucho! – volvió a mentir.

Volvieron a quedarse el silencio, cosa que la hacía sentir muy incómoda a Vicky. Prefería que estuvieran cotilleando, incluso que estuvieran hablando sobre moda antes de que estuvieran calladas. Sin previo aviso, a Marietta le rugió la barriga de hambre.

– Lo siento, es que tengo hambre… Hoy, no he comido nada – declaró Marietta con las mejillas rojas.

– Bueno, dentro de poco pasará la señora del carrito – dijo Marie.

– No lo creo, siempre empieza por los últimos vagones y… a lo mejor no le quedan chucherías cuando llegué – proclamó Cho enfadada.

– Si quieres… – comentó Vicky –, tengo galletas… Las he hecho esta misma mañana.

– De… acuerdo – expresó no muy segura de si debería comerlas o no.

– ¿Puedo comer una? – preguntó Gabrielle que era la que más carácter tenía.

– ¡Claro!

Cogieron todas las galletas. Vicky no las pudo probar porque había 4 galletas. No le importaba, podía hacer más cuando llegara a Hogwarts. Sus "nuevas amigas" la felicitaron por sus galletas. La única que no parecía muy contenta era Marietta que miraba su galleta como si fuera un pecado pero se la comió igual. Vicky ya no se sentía tan "sola", las tenía a ellas aunque tenía el presentimiento que esa amistad no iba a durar tanto.

_En el próximo capítulo:_

- Pero ¡qué has hecho estúpida! – dijo mientras vomitaba.

- Lo siento, yo… No sé lo que ha pasado – dijo Vicky apenada, ya la había cagado.

- ¡Me las pagarás! Eso tenlo por seguro y no te acerques a mi Cedric – dijo vengativa Chang mientras hacía el esfuerzo de no vomitar.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, solo se arrepentía que las hubiera probado Cedric. No era su culpa que las hubieran comido. De lo único de lo que se alegraba era de no haber comido ninguna.

_El próximo capítulo se llamará: Intoxicados múltiples, ¿qué pensáis que pueda causar una intoxicación?_

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que guste este capítulo aunque no sea tan interesante... Aun no sabemos el maléfico plan de Matt pero en el próximo, sí lo sabremos. Lo siento, sé que he tardado horrores en subirlo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y además, hoy estoy súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, súper, contenta. Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (xD)


	4. Intoxicados

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Sofia13**, a **Dani** por ser las únicas personas que me han dedicado un comentario y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado al **GO** con cualquiera de las opciones (espero que no os decepcione) Espero que guste... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque sino, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 4- Intoxicados**

Cogieron todas las galletas. Vicky no las pudo probar porque había 4 galletas. No le importaba, podía hacer más cuando llegara a Hogwarts. Sus "nuevas amigas" la felicitaron por sus galletas. La única que no parecía muy contenta era Marietta que miraba su galleta como si fuera un pecado pero se la comió igual. Vicky ya no se sentía tan "sola", las tenía a ellas aunque tenía el presentimiento que esa amistad no iba a durar tanto.

Estuvieron una hora más hablando de cotilleos y también la pusieron al día sobre las parejas de Hogwarts o los chicos más "hot" entre los cuales destacaron a Cedric.

– ¡Mirad! – expresó sorprendida Marie.

Todas se giraron para mirar en la dirección en la cual miraba Marie. Afuera, se había hecho de noche y se perfilaba la sombra de un enorme catillo con las luces encendidas.

– ¿Es Hogwarts? – preguntó emocionada Vicky.

– Claro, ¿qué te crees que es, sino? – ironizó Marietta con tono burlesco.

– ¡Venga, a ponernos los uniformes! – gritó entusiasta Cho.

[…] _(N/A: corresponde a la "puesta" de uniformes)_

– ¡Te queda muy bien, Vicky! – informó Cho con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

– Gracias – dijo la aludida pensando mentalmente en la "pelea verbal" que tuvo con Cedric por el uniforme.

– Debe faltar un cuarto de hora para que el tren se pare – concretó Marietta.

Todas sus "amigas" llevaban una "mini-mini-minifalda" y Vicky estaba segura que más que una mini-mini-minifalda parecía un simple accesorio, un cinturón. Pero dejando de lado esas pequeñeces, Vicky se sentía nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, ver la silueta de Hogwarts le recordaba que empezaría una nueva etapa con nueva gente. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, Cho no le caía tan mal como en un principio. La había ayudado y parecía simpática.

Súbitamente se paró el tren, tragó saliva. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

– ¡No tienes porque tener nervios! – dijo Cho con un tono dulce –. Todos hemos pasado por esto.

Bajaron del vagón calmadamente. A Vicky le respondían las piernas de tanto en cuando y eso no la hacía muy feliz que digamos. Estaba echa un flan y no lo podía evitar. Una enorme multitud de personas se congregaban allí, desde primero hasta séptimo.

– ¡Esto es lo mejor! – le susurró Gabrielle en la oreja –. Vamos a ir en carruajes.

Todo estaba oscuro y no se veía mucho. La oscuridad de la noche resaltaba a las personas blancas de tez como era el caso de Vicky. Estaban a punto de coger un carruaje cuando alguien le tocó levemente el hombro. Vicky se giró y sin querer gritó, allí estaba una persona enorme.

– Perdona, yo no quería gritar… ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Vicky –. ¡Joder, vaya susto me ha pegado! – añadió por lo bajo.

– Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid – se presentó la persona enorme –. Tú debes de ser Victoria ¿no?

– Es el guardabosque de Hogwarts – aclaró Gabrielle –. Seguramente tendrás que hacer el recorrido del lago con los de primero…

– Exactamente – asintió entusiasta Hagrid –. Dumbledore me ha dicho que estaría bien que lo hicieras… Sígueme – indicó y después se giró.

A Vicky no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

– ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí y tú, Victoria!

[…] _(N/A: corresponde a la subida a las canoas y cuando entra en Hogwarts)_

Había tenido mucha suerte. Ella había sido casi de las únicas de las que no habían caído al lago. Era como una película de miedo, el calamar gigante había salido a jugar y cogía a los alumnos caídos con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos.

Por suerte, eso ya había acabado y ahora se encontraban delante de la gran puerta que separaba el vestíbulo del comedor. Estaba nerviosa pero no tanto como los de primero. Éstos temblaban de frío, estaban helados porque se habían caído en el lago.

– Los de primer año y la señorita Victoria, profesora McGonagall – dijo Hagrid.

– Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar.

– Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras aun permanecían fuera del comedor –. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de unos segundos, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas…

Cuando acabó de hablar, abrió la puerta de roble de par en par. Dejándonos ver en su interior el enorme comedor. Se divisaban cuatro grandes mesas de madera. El cielo hechizado reflejaba la magnífica noche de allí fuera. Encima de las mesas, millones de velas surcaban el aire iluminando cada rincón del comedor y las paredes de piedra daban un toque rústico al castillo.

[…] _(N/A: corresponde a la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador)_

Fueron llamando de uno en uno y por orden alfabético a todos los niños de primer curso hasta que, por fin, se "acabaron". Entonces fue el turno de Vicky la cual, nerviosa, inspeccionaba las mesas en busca de alguien que le pareciera simpático y de su edad. Los de Slytherin se sentaban a la derecha y parecían demasiado altivos como para aceptar a alguien en su grupo. A la izquierda de éstos, se encontraban los Ravenclaws donde se sentaban Cho y las demás. Más a la izquierda, estaban los Gryffindors, entre los cuales pudo reconocer a los que estuvo espiando en el vagón por error. Y, en la última mesa se encontraban los Hufflepuffs donde su hermano estaba sentado. Se preguntó porqué Cedric no estaba allá, pero su nerviosismo le podía a su curiosidad y además, lo dejó correr por si al sombrero seleccionador le daba por leerle la mente en voz alta.

– ¡Evans, Victoria! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

Vicky inspeccionó el Sombrero Seleccionador mientras se acercaba. Parecía un sombrero muggle pero muy antiguo, como si tuviera que estar expuesto por ello. Lo miraba con cautela y recelo, pero se lo probó, no le quedaba otra opción. _«No tengas miedo»_ le dijo una voz interior que pudo reconocer como la del Sombrero Seleccionador. _«Solo quiero seleccionarte, no es malo»_ expresó como en un diálogo de besugos. A Vicky le pareció que el Sombrero la trataba como una niña y pensó, sin querer, _«un eres idiota»_. Vicky estaba segura que el Sombrero la había escuchado pero no decía nada. Podía sentir como el Sombrero movía todos sus recuerdos y como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Era una sensación horrible. Estaba casi segura que lo estaba haciendo aposta.

– Vaya, vaya… Mucho veo yo por aquí – dijo en voz alta el Sombrero Seleccionador –. A cualquiera de las casa podrías ir – mencionó el Sombrero –. Pero ¿cuál sería la mejor para ti? ¿La de tu hermano? No, Hufflepuff no te pertenece… – se quedó en silencio una vez más –. Puede que Slytherin tampoco sea la mejor opción – indicó el Sombrero.

Vicky solo supo pensar cosas como _«__Acaba de una vez, joder»_ o «_Esto solo me podía pasar a mí»_.

– ¡No seas tan impaciente! – exclamó el sombrero –. Ravenclaw sería una buena opción para una mente tan despierta como la tuya o quizás Gryffindor te ayudaría – se quedó callado unos segundos que a Vicky le parecieron horas.

Solo podía pensar en el mal rato. Todos la miraban expectantes y parecía que pudieran leer su mente con una sola mirada. En sus rostros veía el deseo de que el Sombrero acabara ya, todos parecían hambrientos y ella era la que los separaba de su cena. _«¡__Maldito gorro, acaba ya de una vez!»_ ordenó Vicky desde sus pensamientos.

– Creo que GRYFFINDOR te ayudará con tu temple – profirió el Sombrero Seleccionador.

En la cara de Vicky se pudo notar la decepción de ir a Gryffindor. No es que no le gustara la casa pero sabía que no sería bien recibida por los que estuvo espiando sin querer. Se fue directa, mirando el suelo, hacía la mesa y después de recorrerse toda ésta, se sentó al final, donde había un enorme hueco. El banquete de bienvenida empezó después de un "breve" discurso del director Albus Dumbledore sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Aunque la comida tenía un aspecto apetitoso, Vicky hizo ver que comía. Su estómago se había cerrado y no podía engullir nada. Cuando todo el mundo hubo acabado, Dumbledore volvió al atril y dijo unas cuantas palabras más. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y Vicky los imitó sin saber a dónde ir.

– ¡Hola! – exclamó un chico detrás de ella –. Me llamo Oliver Wood – y le ofreció la mano y Vicky la encajó con la de aquel –. Soy el Prefecto de Gryffindor pero me temo que no podré acompañarte pero… – hizo una pausa mientras buscaba a alguien –. Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo…

Se fue mientras Vicky esperaba en el mismo sitio. _«Genial, hoy ni siquiera encontraré el dormitorio»_ pensó Vicky ceñuda. Pasó un minuto y Oliver volvió.

– ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! – se excusó –. Ellos te enseñaran la Torre – dijo señalando con el dedo –. Espero que lo pases bien en tu primer día – y salió con los niños de primero por las enormes puertas de roble.

Los chicos que tenían que enseñarle la Torre eran los chicos a los que Vicky había espiado sin querer. Todos la estaban traspasando con la mirada. Vicky se acercó porque no le quedaba otro remedio.

– ¡Hola! – saludó Vicky –. Oliver me ha dicho que vosotros tenéis que enseñarme la Torre – expresó no muy convencida.

– ¡Sí! – afirmó una un tanto asqueada porque Vicky estuviera allí –. ¡Síguenos!

Lo más normal hubiera sido que se hubieran presentado todos y le hubieran preguntado de dónde venía, pero no, eso no pasó. Caminaban rápido y sin hablar. Cuando pasaron las grandes puertas de roble alguien llamó a Vicky.

– ¡Vicky! – llamaron a coro Cho y las otras –. ¡Espera! – éstas fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Vicky –. Solo queríamos decirte que ha sido una pena que no fueras a Ravenclaw – hizo una pausa en la que Vicky solo pudo sonreír –. Y, además… ¡a las 8 en el tercer piso! ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– ¡Claro! – dijo Vicky sin ninguna escapatoria.

– ¿Podemos irnos? – cuestionó una de las Gryffindor –. ¡Aquí ya empieza a apestar a arpía!

– ¡Claro! – dijo Marie –. Ves a llorar por tu novio… Por cierto, Roger dice que eres una estrecha y que conmigo se lo pasa muchísimo mejor…

Por lo que Vicky pudo entender, Marie le había quitado el novio a una de las Gryffindor. Uno de los chicos de Gryffindor cogió a la gryffindor contenida para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

– ¡Cálmate, Alice! – expresó el gryffindor –. Solo quiere que te rebajes a su nivel… Vámonos.

Después de ese pequeño incidente entre la gryffindor y la ravenclaw. Subieron escaleras y más escaleras. A Vicky le pareció que no se acababan pero no dijo nada. Después de ese sin fin de escaleras, llegaron al último piso (según suponía Vicky). Fueron directos a un retrato gigante de una señora gorda.

– _Tonterías*_ – exclamó uno de los amigos de Alice.

El cuadro empezó a moverse hasta que se deslizó 5 metros más lejos de donde estaba antes, dejando ver un enorme agujero por el cual se veía una sala con butacas y sofá, también se podía ver una gran chimenea y la Sala olía deliciosamente.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Vicky y todos se la quedaron mirando mal.

Después de entrar por ese agujero, Alice empezó a hablar.

– Ésta es la sala de Gryffindor, esas escaleras dan a las habitaciones. Las de la izquierda son para las chicas y las de la derecha para los chicos – expresó con tono cansado –. Aquí acaba tu visita, adiós – dijo, todos se giraron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

_«Genial, ¿ahora por dónde subo?»_ pensó cabreada Vicky. Subió por las escaleras de la izquierda, por donde habían subido las otras Gryffindors, y pudo advertir que ponía los nombres al lado de la puerta. Después de subir dos plantas, vio su nombre. Picó dos veces a la puerta y respondieron con un "adelante".

– ¿Es esta mi habitación? – preguntó dudosa.

Había cuatro camas y Alice le señaló la suya sin ni siquiera hablarle. Se dirigió hacia la cama que le había señalado. Vio su baúl allí y lo abrió. Se cambió de ropa, se puso una más cómoda y de su estilo pero dejó la túnica de Hogwarts que ahora lucía el escudo de Gryffindor. Miró su reloj, eran las 07:50 y decidió salir de la habitación

Salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y todo estaba oscuro. Localizó las escaleras a tientas y bajó por ellas hasta llegar al tercer piso. Allí le esperaban sus "amigas" todas vestidas con mini pijamas y con unas zapatillas de animalitos. Se dirigió hacia ellas.

– ¡Hola! – saludó efusivamente Vicky.

– ¡No grites que nos pueden oír! – dijo en un cuchicheo Marietta un tanto enfadada, no sabía porqué pero presentía que no le caía muy en gracia.

– ¡Tranquila! – susurró Marie –. Aun no es el toque de queda…

Se quedaron unos segundos examinando la ropa de Vicky hasta que Marietta abrió la boca con sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Menos mal que la próxima semana podemos ir a Hogsmeade – dijo un tanto aliviada Marietta y la miró de arriba abajo –. Creo que tendremos que cambiar tu vestuario – finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal, como si hubiera ganado a Vicky.

– ¡No hará falta! – expresó Cho, la jefa en moda, que hasta ese momento había estado callada –. Me gusta tu estilo… Un poco holgado para mi gusto, pero no está mal…

– A mí, también me gusta – comentaron a coro Marie y Gabrielle a coro después de que Cho diera su punto de vista.

– ¿Entramos? – preguntó Marietta –. _Dragón de color escarlata y barba canosa_.

Se escuchó un clic de mecanismo y un cuadro se movió lo suficiente para que pudieran pasar una por una. Entraron en una inmensa sala con cojines y demás cosas que gustaron mucho a Vicky.

– ¡Vaya! – profirió Vicky –. ¡Es increíble!

– ¡A que sí! – exclamó Cho –. Lo construyó mi abuela y ha permanecido sellado… Nadie conoce nuestro escondite excepto vosotras y algún chico... – apuntó guiñando un ojo.

Una hora después…

– Sí, claro… Merlín, estuve a punto de que me pillara mi madre con mi vecino… lo pasé mal – detalló Cho con precisión –. Bueno, y eso no fue nada, comparado con… Perdón, me ha venido una arcada…

Y de repente, empezó a vomitar.

– Merlín… Me están dando arcadas a mí también – expresó Marietta.

Segundos después todas estaban vomitando en aquel maravilloso lugar.

– ¡Has sido tú! – acusó Marietta entre vómitos –. Han sido tus estúpidas galletas… – reveló.

– ¡Yo, no! Yo también comí galletas – puntualizó pero se dio cuenta que no había sido así –. ¡No se me acabaron antes de que las comiera! – gritó Vicky.

– Pero ¿qué has hecho estúpida? – preguntó Cho mientras vomitaba.

– Lo siento, yo… No sé lo que ha pasado – indicó Vicky apenada, ya la había cagado.

– ¡Me las pagarás! Eso tenlo por seguro y no te acerques a mi Cedric – dijo vengativa Chang mientras hacía el esfuerzo de no vomitar.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera había hecho nada malo. Ella no había sido. Solo se arrepentía que las hubiera probado Cedric. No era su culpa que las hubieran comido. De lo único de lo que se alegraba era de no haber comido ninguna.

– ¡Sal de aquí! Y no nos vuelvas a hablar de por vida – fijó Cho molesta –. ¡Ve-te! No me has oído…

Vicky salió de la habitación mosqueada. Se acababa de quedar sin amigas. No es que aquellas parecieran unas muy buenas, pero al menos le habían ofrecido un sitio y la habían informado de todo. Cosa que era un alivio. Pero se lo había cargado todo con lo de las galletas. Ella no les había puesto laxante y lo sabía perfectamente. Principalmente, lo sabía por qué en su casa no había un estante con especias y al lado laxante. Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras y las subió con cuidado de no caerse en una de las malas. Mientras subía, empezó a pensar en la elaboración de las galletas.

– ¡AJÁ! – gritó sin querer cosa que hizo que los cuadros la abuchearan por no dejarlos dormir.

_«Malito hermano… LO VOY A DESCUARTIZAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE»_ pensó chillando. _«Pero, ¿cuándo?»_ pensó nuevamente. Sonrió como una posesa. Gracias a sus ex amigas tenía una idea de cuándo _«Ahora… Se va a cagar en todo y le va parecer que Yardley Plott*__2__ es un amiguito de los gnomos comparado conmigo»_. Cho había contado una anécdota que le servía muchísimo. _«– La primera vez que vi a Ced me enamoré de él a primera vista… Pero yo solo era una de esas criajas que no tenían oportunidades… A ellos les gustaban más grandes. Pero como decía mi madre: quien no arriesga no gana… Embauqué a un Hufflepuff de séptimo curso y le dije que me buscara una entrada alternativa para entrar y verle… Él era feo y no se había comido una rosca nunca – paró para reírse –. Me dijo que en la cuarta planta había una gárgola asustadiza y que si la presionabas un poco bastante entrabas directo y…»_.

_«Como no lo había pensado»_ pensó Vicky. _«Lo voy a matar»_. Bajó hasta la cuarta planta y busco a tientas una gárgola.

– ¡Ay! No me hagas nada, por favor… – dijo la gárgola nerviosa cosa que le dio pena a Vicky pero sus ganas de matar estaban aumentando considerablemente.

– ¡Déjame entrar o te reviento la cabeza de piedra a hechizazos! – exclamó furibunda Vicky.

Estuvo un rato profiriendo insultos hacia la gárgola hasta que la dejó pasar. Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y no veía nada así que conjuró el hechizo _Lumos_ por el cual salió un halo de luz. Fue hacia las escaleras de la derecha solo por lógica. ¿Si el dormitorio de los chicos en Gryffindor estaba a la derecha por qué allí no? Acertó cosa que la puso eufórica sin razón, se sentía como una gánster. Subió 7 pisos (cosa que la dejó medio mareada) hasta estar enfrente de la puerta correcta. Llamó a la puerta. _«Pero eres tonta… No se llama a la puerta cuando se va a matar gente… Malditos y estúpidos modales que me enseñaron… Y cuando alguien te abra la puerta que dirás: Nada, pasaba por aquí y no sé cómo… Pero déjame entrar que tengo que matar»_ pensó mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza con la puerta cosa que hizo que pareciera que llamaba. _«Estúpida»_ pensó y alguien abrió la puerta.

– ¿Vicky? ¿Qué haces en la Residencia de Hufflepuff? – susurró Cedric que llevaba como pijama una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se le adhería perfectamente al cuerpo.

– ¿Tú no tendrías que estar vomitando? – dijo a modo de saludo.

– Nada… Soy sonámbula… y mira… pasaba por aquí – dijo Cedric imitándola.

– Me imitas bastante mal… Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: sí…

– ¿Y la otra pregunta? – la cortó.

– Respóndeme tú a la mía – inquirió Vicky como una niña pequeña.

– No, porque ya lo he vomitado todo… Por eso no estaba en el Gran Comedor.

– ¡Ah, no me había fijado si estabas! – dijo con un volumen alto.

– ¡Shh! La gente normal duerme ¿sabes? Baja el volumen y ¿vas a responder mi pregunta? – susurró Cedric.

– ¡Voy a matar a mi hermano! – dijo convencida de qué Cedric la entendía.

– ¡Ahh! Entonces pasa… – dijo confiado de qué todo era una broma.

Vicky fue a pasar pero Cedric le cortó el paso viendo que iba decidida.

– ¿Sabes? Los caballeros no dejan a las damiselas esperando en la puerta…

– Lo haría si viera alguna damisela, aquí solo veo una psicópata que quiera matar a su hermano.

– Gracias por el cumplido pero ¡déjame pasar de una vez!

– ¿Por qué te tendría que dejar pasar? – preguntó con su sonrisa

– Ha envenenado las galletas y acabó de perder a las únicas personas que parecían que querían ser mis amigas…

– ¿Así que ha sido él? Pensé qué habías vuelto a contraatacar… Sabes qué, yo también me apuntó a la venganza ¿te parece bien?

– ¡Claro!

_Tonterías*: he intentado buscar la contraseña que sale en el cuarto libro de Harry Potter y como yo tengo los libros en otro idioma, no sé si he acertado, pero he intentado traducirlo... Si no gusta, lo siento… Admito sugerencias._

_Yardley Plott*__2__: Asesino en serie de gnomos (Se encuentra en el primer juego de Harry Potter, el de la Piedra Filosofal, en el apartado de Maldicciones)._

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_Matt estaba dormido en su cama ajeno a lo que estábamos planeando. Me gustaba más una venganza en frío como decía Cedric. Se iba a cagar. Yo siempre devolvía la pelota, costara lo que costara._

_El próximo capítulo se llamará: Perdona mi comportamiento, ¿quién se disculpa?_

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Espero que este capítulo guste y aquí ya hay más trama… Y ya hemos descubierto que Matt ha sido un poco malo. Lo siento, por haber tardado pero compensa la extensión del cap. ¿no? También perdonadme por no poder responder los reviews y tengo que confesar que me ponen de muy buen humor (muchísimas gracias). Con los últimos tuve buen humor para tres semanas enteras. Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (xD) Lo único que tengo que añadir es que con la llegada de la Selectividad no voy a tener tiempo de hacer nada este mes ni el que viene. Así que me conformo con un solo review.


	5. Perdona mi comportamiento

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Sofia13**, a **Keiian** y a** MileeyRayCyrus **por ser las únicas personas que me han dedicado un comentario y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado al **GO** con cualquiera de las opciones (espero que no os decepcione) Espero que guste... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque si no, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 5- Perdona mi comportamiento**

Cedric hablaba y hablaba sobre la venganza que infligirían los dos a Matt. Que si un _veritaserum_ lo haría pasar mal o que si un sencillo hechizo de pesadillas nocturnas. Vicky asentía a todas las cosas que se le ocurrían a Cedric. Tenía sueño y se sentía cansada pero Cedric estaba tan entusiasmado que ella no le quiso aguar la fiesta. Toda su atención fue a parar en el rostro de Matt. Estaba dormido con la boca abierta y emitiendo unos ruiditos un poco raros. _«Matt estaba en su cama ajeno a lo que estábamos planeando. Me gustaba más una venganza en frío como decía Cedric. Se iba a cagar. Yo siempre devolvía la pelota, costara lo que costara» _pensó Vicky. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, ella era muy vengativa.

– ¿Podrías prestarme atención cuando maquinamos un plan contra tu hermano? – preguntó retóricamente Cedric atrayendo su plena atención.

– Perdona, ¿qué hora es? – inquirió Vicky sin responder a la pregunta de Cedric.

– Vaya… Me encanta la manera como escuchas… – vio la cara no-ha-tenido-ni-pizca-de-gracia de Vicky y añadió segundos después –. Son las dos cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, ¿por?

Vicky se levantó automáticamente del asiento. Eso le había recordado una cosa que había dicho Marie. _«– ¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que me pasó a mí! – dijo Marie mirando a Cho –. En tercero quedé con un chico por la noche… para ya sabéis qué… pero era pésimo (y pésimo es quedarse corta). La cuestión es que en un principio me gustaba. Era mono y tal… Pero en la cama, nada de nada. Pues, a lo que iba. Quedamos en la Sala de los Menesteres – vio la cara de Vicky de no-sé-de-qué-me-estás-hablando y añadió –. Ya te la enseñaremos, tranquila. Y, bueno, él quería que me quedara un rato más pero yo no quería. Con las prisas no me di cuenta que llevaba solo la sábana enrollada por mi cintura y cuando llegué a mi casa no pude abrirla. (Se ve que hay un mecanismo que cierra las puertas para pillar a los que merodean por la noche). Bueno, chillé mil veces la contraseña pero no me dejaba pasar, ya eran más de las tres de la mañana y justo bajó todo el equipo de Quidditch que me vio desnuda… – hizo una pausa dramática y siguió –… lo bueno, es que pude irme a dormir y que conseguí el número de uno…»_

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Cedric, no con mucha suerte ya que ésta solo respondió con un portazo.

_«Tengo que darme prisa»_ se repetía Vicky. _«Si lo que me ha dicho Marie es cierto, no podré entrar en la sala común»_. Quedaban apenas unos segundos para que el mecanismo se cerrara del todo. Solo tenía que correr por un pasillo y llegaría. Sí, no es que fuera muy buena en deportes y no era de las que le gustaba demasiado correr pero cuando lo tenía que hacer lo hacía porque no había escapatoria posible. También era cierto que era un poco torpe y sobre todo en los momentos más inoportunos.

Se tropezó con la pata de una mesa redonda, justo la mesa que tenía encima un jarrón chino bastante valioso. CRACK. Los trozos estallaron en varios pedazos que se desperdigaron por todo el pasillo. _«¿Por qué a mí, Merlín?»_ se quejaba mentalmente Vicky. Por si no fuera poco aquello, las piernas no le respondían y mientras se arrastraba se hizo algunos cortes.

– ¡ALBOROTADORA! – dijo un poltergeist de color azul claro con unas extrañas vestimentas –. ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?

– No es de tu incumbencia – articuló (con cara de mala leche) con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– ¿A sí, renacuaja? – preguntó gritando.

– No chilles, vas a despertarlos – intentó calmarlo.

– ¡MCGONAGALL! ¡MCGONAGALL!

– ¡QUIERES CALLAR! – gritó sin darse cuenta.

– UNA MOCOSA EN LA HORA PROHIBIDA.

– ¿Qué quieres? – murmuró a regañadientes Vicky.

– NO HAY NADA QUE UNA INSOLENTE COMO TÚ PUEDA OFRECERME…

– ¡YO NO SOY UNA INSOLENTE, COSA RARA! – los dos gritaban a grito pelado.

– ¡MCGONAGALL! – chillaba con todas sus fuerzas el poltergeist.

– Peeves que haces chillando a las tres de la mañana – Vicky pudo reconocer la voz de McGonagall detrás suyo pero no pudo huir, sus piernas no respondían –. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con terror reflejado en la cara.

– Yo… yo…

– ¿Ha sido una pelea? – preguntó McGonagall.

– No… no – se había quedado muda de la impresión, ese día no era de los mejores que había tenido.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a sonsacar McGonagall.

– ¿Qué son esos gritos? – inquirió un profesor que debía ser de Slytherin por su verde túnica –. Los gritos retumban por todas las paredes.

_«Por Merlín, la que he liado»_ se repetía en la cabeza Vicky.

– ¿Está bien, señorita Evans? – interrogó McGonagall –. ¿Se puede levantar?

– Yo, no… – aun no creía que todo le estuviera yendo _tan_ bien.

– Creo que tendremos que despertar a Madame Pomfrey. ¿Haces el favor, Severus?

La llevaron a la enfermería con un hechizo de movilidad. Allí, estaba Madame Pomfrey con cara de desaprobación, cosa que hacía que Vicky se sintiera peor. Ésta le hizo unas cuantas pruebas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mientras le daba una onza de chocolate.

– Yo… yo… no sé… – su mente trabajaba a sobre manera intentando buscar alguna excusa creíble pero ninguna le podría salvar –. ¿Soy sonámbula? – preguntó en vez de afirmar –. Sí, yo… a veces me pasa.

– ¡De acuerdo, cariño! – dijo tranquilizándola.

Madame Pomfrey se alejó de ella en dirección a los profesores que estaban esperando el veredicto. Cuchicheaban por lo bajo pero Vicky entendía frases sueltas como «no es grave», «mentirosa», «podemos darle _veritaserum_» o «castigo». Volvieron junto a Vicky y Pomfrey empezó a hablar.

– ¡No es grave! Solo tendrás que tomarte esta poción en cada comida durante cuatro días. Estos cortes de aquí cicatrizaran pronto y es mejor que cicatricen al estilo muggle. Y sería preferible que no corrieras por unos días, es decir, tómate tu tiempo para andar.

– Respecto a tu sonambulismo… – comenzó McGonagall –. La Sala está preparada para que las personas sonámbulas no salgan de allí… Por eso, entenderás que no creamos tu versión. No hace falta que nos digas que hacías a las tres de la mañana despierta pero entenderás que tenemos que castigarte. Tu castigo durará tres semanas, cada tarde a las seis en punto en el aula de Transformaciones – todo eso lo dijo con un tono frío y distante que parecía como si estuviera decepcionada.

– McGonagall te llevara a tu casa – explicó Madame Pomfrey.

Las corrientes de aire eran horribles a las tres y media de la mañana. Vicky temblaba pero no quería causar más problemas. _«Soy tonta»_ repetía sin cesar. Se había leído el libro _Hogwarts, la historia_, pero no mencionaban nada sobre que las salas comunes fueran anti-sonámbulos.

Llegaron frente el retrato de la Dama Gorda. McGonagall murmuró una contraseña que no llegó a escuchar Vicky, la Dama Gorda que estaba dormida, dejó tras de sí un hueco en el que se veía la chimenea de la sala común.

– Entra – informó –. ¡Intenta descansar! – dijo a modo de despedida.

Vicky subió las escaleras de las chicas y llegó a su puerta. Entró sin hacer ruido, se puso el pijama e intentó dormir.

No sabía muy bien porque pero empezaba a sentirse muy cansada y le pesaban los párpados. _«Puede que sean las pastillas»_ fue su último pensamiento.

Se despertó demasiado pronto, aun sentía la sensación de querer dormir pero no podía. Un destello de luz entraba por la ventana, miró el reloj de arena. _«5:45»_ marcaba. Después de intentar dormir durante media hora, se levantó. Bajó demasiado temprano a desayunar y no pudo entrar al Gran Comedor. Decidió despejarse un poco e ir a pasar al lado del lago.

El viento mecía sus rizados cabellos y se sentía libre. «_Hoy es un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad. No puede ser peor que ayer»_ se dijo animadamente.

– ¡Y para acabar estiramientos! – gritó una voz demasiado conocida para Vicky.

Se giró. Matt y Cedric hacían footing por lo que parecía. No la habían visto. Miró a su alrededor, había unos matojos en los que esconderse detrás y ésta no perdió ni un minuto. Ellos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al lago donde empezaron a estirar.

– ¿Explícame bien eso de que mi hermana estaba en nuestra habitación?

– Bueno, pues no hay mucho que explicar – dijo y Vicky pensó _un será cabrón_ –. Vino diciendo que te iba a matar y bueno, la convencí para que planeáramos una venganza contra ti…

– Gracias tú sí que eres un gran amigo… – dijo irónicamente.

– Creo que yo te tengo que dar las gracias por los retortijones, ¿no? – preguntó retóricamente.

– Sigue.

– Pues que se me ha ocurrido un buen plan… Seré un espía e intentaremos cazarla con su propio plan contra ti… Vamos, que no le perdonaré que le dijera a mis padres lo de la fiesta. Creo que tendrás que empezar a disculparte…

– ¿Para qué? – Matt era un poco corto de entendederas pero Vicky ya lo había entendido.

– Para que no sospeche…

Vicky no necesitó escuchar más de la conversación. Sabía que Cedric planeaba algo. No era muy normal que se lo hubiera propuesto él por las buenas, algún motivo tenía que tener para querer hacerle una putada a Matt. Por suerte para ella, ni Matt ni Cedric escucharon el crujir de las ramitas que pisó sin querer mientras huía de su escondite dirección a Hogwarts.

Para su suerte, las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas de par en par y había algunos alumnos sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Se sentó y empezó a desayunar copiosamente. Unos trozos de bacón, un huevo, un tazón de leche, la poción y unos croissants fueron su desayuno.

A los quince minutos alguien le tocó el hombro, cosa que hizo que se girara. Detrás de ella se encontraba un sudado Matt.

– ¡Tenemos que hablar!

– ¿Enserio?

– Cedric me lo ha contado todo…

– Cotilla…

– Perdona mi comportamiento, he sido un poco rudo… Pero ya sabes que me gusta gastar bromas y… estaba enfadado contigo por lo de la fiesta y…

– Ya está olvidado.

– ¿QUÉ?

– Te perdono… Yo también te puteé, ¿no?

– ¡Cuidado ese vocabulario, señorita!

– No empieces…

– Me alegra que todo vuelva a la normalidad – dijo Matt alegre.

– ¡Y a mí! – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Acabó su desayuno unos minutos más tarde de aquella conversación y decidió ir al lavabo porque su vejiga no aguantaba más. Los baños estaban en el quinto piso ya que los del segundo no estaban disponibles.

Antes de salir del compartimento oyó unas voces conocidas. Eran las Ravenclaws lideradas por Cho.

– ¿Y qué harás con esa loser? – preguntó Marietta con voz de pito.

– ¿Con Victoria? – hubo un silencio por el cual Vicky supuso que Marietta asintió –. Le pediré disculpas…

Vicky no supo si sentir alivio por tener otra vez amigas o pegarse de cabezazos contra las paredes del baño. En esos momentos no sabía si era mejor estar sola o mal acompañada.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritaron todas al unísono.

– No es tan raro… ¿No os disteis cuenta que era una empollona? Podemos sacar partido de ella… Nos chivará todo lo que queramos porque está sola… – todas empezaron a reírse.

Cuando Vicky se cercioró de qué Cho y su panda se habían ido del lavabo salió con cuidado. _«Esto se está poniendo interesante»_ se dijo mentalmente e irónicamente. _«Si podrán hacer una canción y todo de mi vida y se llamará: yo contra el mundo»_. En esos momentos, sabía que prefería. Estar sola era mil veces mejor.

Cuando pensaba que todo no le podía ir peor, apareció otro problema a su lista de problemas-que-tengo-que-solucionar. Faltaban cinco minutos para su próxima clase que era Pociones (y el profesor no parecía muy amistoso), aun no había cogido sus libros y tenía que ir corriendo des del vestíbulo hasta su habitación (donde estaban los libros) y desde la habitación hasta las mazmorras.

Empezó a correr y a saltar las escaleras de tres en tres (cosa que Madame Pomfrey le había desaconsejado). Llegó con apenas aliento, recogió todos los libros y marchó como alma que lleva el diablo. Hizo un tiempo récord. Cuando entró en las Mazmorras aún le sobraron diez segundos para buscar su clase. Empezó por la primera puerta: un armario. La segunda: el despacho de algún profesor. La tercera (le quedaba un segundo para no llegar tarde): un almacén y en pocos segundos empezó a sonar una alarma que gritaba "INTRUSA".

– Vaya, vaya… Mire quien tenemos aquí. La sonámbula está husmeando donde no debe – dijo una voz de hombre que supuso que era de Snape, el profesor de pociones –. ¿Se acaba de despertar, señorita? – inquirió con mirada expectante.

– No encontraba el aula, profesor – dijo con firmeza.

– Vaya, parece tan sincera… – hizo una pausa dramática y luego sonrió –… tanto como ayer por la noche. ¿Porqué querrías entrar en un simple almacén, eh? – en esos momentos todo su curso estaba en el pasillo, expectante.

– Si fuera un simple almacén no tendría alarma, profesor… – pero se arrepintió cuando lo dijo.

– Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y entrad – dijo con tono autoritario que no admitía ninguna protesta.

Todos entraron no sin antes murmurar cosas como _«tenía que ser la nueva»_, _«por fin alguien le planta cara»_,_ «que cara tiene la nueva»_ o _«se nota que no conoce a Snape»_. Todos se sentaron en una mesa pero ella no tenía amigos y no quería irrumpir en alguna mesa y ser la típica plasta que no tenía amigos. Pero Cho y las otras le hicieron gestos para que se acercara a ellas.

– ¡Siéntate aquí! – dijo Marie con tono amable.

– ¡Mejor tú que ese pesado de McCullough(1)! – dijo Cho.

– ¡Tomen asiento! – aclaró Snape que se dirigió a la pizarra pero se dio la vuelta otra vez –. Por cierto, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde – no dijo el apellido de la persona pero solo bastaba con la mirada de satisfacción que le dirigía a Vicky.

Snape se dirigió a la pizarra para escribir ilegibles fórmulas básicas para las pociones.

_TENEMOS QUE HABLAR._

Era una nota que le había mandado Cho y Vicky no entendió.

_¿DE QUÉ?_

Tachó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenían que hablar. Aún no le habían pedido disculpas para aprovecharse de ella. Rasgó en el papel una respuesta que creía que las satisfaría.

_PERDONA MI COMPORTAMIENTO, HEMOS SIDO UN POCO RUDAS… BUENO, QUIERO DECIR, HE SIDO YO. YO… NO SÉ LO QUE ME HA PASADO. YO NO SUELO SER ASÍ._

Vicky leyó la respuesta de Cho y se mordió la lengua. No pensaba ser la tonta, ella también podía aprovecharse de Cho y su pandilla.

_BUENO, TE ENTIENDO, PERO YO NO FUI LA QUE "ENVENENÓ" LAS GALLETAS._

Le envió el papelito y en pocos segundos le apareció la respuesta.

_CED ME LO CONTÓ TODO. Y… ME SIENTO MUY MAL POR ELLO. Y NOS PREGUNTÁBAMOS SI QUERÍAS VOLVER A LA PANDILLA._

Vicky tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de escribir un _"QUE TE JODAN_" pero se reprimió a tiempo.

_POR SUPUESTO._

El resto de la clase estuvo atenta a las explicaciones del profesor. Pociones era una de sus materias preferidas desde hacía años pero ese profesor se le estaba atragantando hasta dejar Pociones en mal lugar.

RING. Sonó la campana de la libertad anunciando la próxima clase.

– ¿Acaso os he dicho que podéis recoger? – preguntó Snape retóricamente –. Para mañana quiero un rollo y medio de pergamino sobre las fórmulas básicas en las pociones curativas, ¿entendido?

_«Genial»_ pensó Vicky, no es que le molestaran los deberes sino que sus "amigas" le pedirían amablemente que les hiciera el trabajo y eso no era una de sus cosas preferidas.

La próxima clase fue Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Ganó 10 puntos porque había hecho, a la primera, el hechizo. Esas dos horas pasaron volando y los únicos deberes que había mandado el profesor era practicar el hechizo.

Llegó la hora de la comida. Intentó sentarse en un lugar apartado donde no molestara a nadie. Se sentó en una punta y comió copiosamente de los exquisitos mangares que había allí y tomó la poción.

– ¡Enhorabuena! – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

– ¿Perdón? – dijo girándose y encontrándose a un pelirrojo de Gryffindor.

– ¡Tu primer enfrentamiento con Snape! – comentó como si fuera algo anómalo.

– ¿Podemos sentarnos? – preguntó otro pelirrojo idéntico al otro.

– ¡Claro! – dijo extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres comensales.

– ¿Y vuestros amigos? – preguntó intentando evitar el silencio. Sabía la respuesta a la perfección.

– No confían en ti.

– Me lo suponía… Pero, la pregunta es: ¿porqué vosotros sí?

– Me llamo Fred y él, George – dijo como si fuera la respuesta a la pregunta de Vicky.

– Me llamo Victoria – hizo un amago de-odio-este-nombre y prosiguió –. Pero me llaman Vicky.

– Porque no te pareces a ellas… tú eres… – hubo un silencio porque Fred intentaba buscar la palabra –… lista – finalizó y eso hizo sonreír a Vicky.

– Supongo que es un elogio, ¿no?

– Claro – dijo George mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro como si fuera mentira lo que había dicho, los tres rieron.

– Lo único que no sabemos es porque vas con ellas…

– Vaya, ¿así que intentáis sacarme información? ¿Es eso lo que intentabais?

– Bueno… – empezó a balbucear Fred.

– Sí – dijo claramente George.

– Bueno, son las únicas que me han ofrecido su amistad. Han confiado en mí – los miró de soslayo –, y… son unas estúpidas con minifaldas que se creen diosas o algo por el estilo.

– ¿No? – dijo de mentira George como si no se lo creyera.

– Solo me quieren por las notas que creen que van a sacar…

– ¿Y eso lo sabías antes o después de conocerlas?

– Pues, cuando lo han dicho esta mañana sin que supieran que yo lo estaba escuchando.

– ¿Ves Fred? Te dije que era de fiar – dijo George.

– Bueno, yo no era el único que desconfiaba…

– Sigo aquí – expresó con rabia.

– Nosotros te ofrecemos nuestra amistad…

– Tentador, pero ¿cómo sé que sois de fiar?

– Somos Gryffindors.

– ¿Conocéis a alguien de fiar que sepa hacer bromas?

RING. Sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases se reinstauraban otra vez.

– Lo siento. No quiero llegar tarde.

Se fue directa al invernadero ya que le tocaba Herbología con la profesora Sprout. Cho y las gemelas estaban ya sentadas y le señalaron el asiento que quedaba al lado de Cho.

– ¿Y Marietta? – preguntó extrañada que la perrito faldero no estuviera allí.

– ¡Ahora vendrá!

– ¡No tendrá sitio, si me siento aquí!

– ¡Qué hubiera venido antes!

Se sentó en el sitio de Marietta sin mucho ánimo. Marietta le había caído mal pero eso solo era porque ella tampoco sentía simpatía por Vicky. Pero sintió lástima por ella. Era inteligente y desperdiciaba su talento por ir con Cho.

Cuando Marietta llegó, protestó durante unos minutos por tener que sentarse en otro lado. Vicky se sintió mal por ello.

_ESTÁS ANTE LAS PERSONAS CORRECTAS_

Recordó su última conversación con aquellos gemelos tan pintorescos. Y garabateó una respuesta.

_DEMOSTRÁDMELO_

Y miró de un lado a otro por si Cho o las otras la habían visto pero no. Parecían un poco estúpidas y concentradas en qué chico era más guapo.

_A LAS SIETE Y MEDIA EN TU HABITACIÓN_

Lo leyó y escribió.

_¿ESO ES UNA CITA?_

No supo porqué pero lo escribió y lo envió. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_¿QUIERES QUE LO SEA? AUNQUE CREO QUE VAMOS A SER MÁS DE 2 PERSONAS_

Sonrió por lo bajo y eso atrajo la atención de Cho que leyó «siete y media», «habitación» y «cita».

_OK. NO VOLVÁIS A ENVIARME UN MENSAJE, LA TONTA ESTÁ ATENTA_

Cuando Fred y George leyeron el mensaje se rieron estruendosamente cosa que captó la atención de la profesora Sprout.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Las mandrágoras tienen que tirarse un pedo porque si no explotan… – dijo Fred a modo de explicación.

La profesora murmuró algo como «críos» e «infantiles».

_NO SOY COTILLA PERO ¿CON QUIÉN HAS QUEDADO?_

La notita la había pillado desprevenida y no sabía que contestar.

_MI HERMANO… QUIERE QUE HAGAMOS LAS PAZES._

Eso seguro que la decepcionaba a Cho y esperaba que no le preguntara más.

_¿Y CÓMO TE HA ENVIADO LA NOTA TU HERMANO SI ESTÁ EN OTRA CLASE?_

Ahí la había pillado. ¿Qué tenía que contestar ahora? Pensaba a toda prisa, cosa que últimamente era muy habitual en ella.

_TODOS LOS HERMANOS TIENIEN UN VÍNCULO Y SE ACTIVA DE MANERAS DIFERENTES_

Esperó que eso la satisficiera.

_¿Y SE PUEDE HACER DESDE CUALQUIER SITIO?_

_«Vaya, son más tontas de lo que yo creía»_ pensó Vicky.

_SÍ_

La notita mostró otra letra y pudo leer.

_¿NOS AYUDARÁS A MARIE Y A MÍ PARA QUE PODAMOS HACERLO?_

Sonrió para sus adentros.

_CLARO PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS AMIGOS, ¿NO?_

Las notitas cesaron después de unos segundos. Y, por fin, Vicky pudo atender en clase. Herbología no era uno de sus puntos fuertes pero se le daba bastante bien.

RING. El timbre retumbó en sus oídos, la profesora Sprout dejó unos deberes para el jueves.

– ¡Ahora viene nuestra clase preferida! – dijo Marie al oído de Vicky.

Vicky consultó su horario, le tocaba 2 horas de Futurología. No sabía por qué le tocaba Futurología. Ella no lo había pedido.

Las interminables horas de Futurología fueron tremendamente aburridas sin contar las risas que se echaba Vicky cada vez que la profesora profetizaba la muerte de alguno de sus alumnos.

Para la suerte de Vicky, la campana sonó y nunca se sintió tan feliz como en aquel momento. La profesora de Futurología, Trelawney, puso un rollo de papel de deberes en el cual tenían que comentar la influencia de la luna respecto a los demás países.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso donde la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, esperaba a sus alumnos.

En Transformaciones se sentó al lado de Cho cosa que hizo que Marietta se cabreara con ella. No hablaron, aunque Vicky sabía que Cho estaba hablando con las gemelas. Le dio gracias a Merlín por poder atender a una clase. La clase de Transformaciones era teórica. Primero: movimiento de varita. Segundo: concentración. Tercero: limpieza. Eso era lo que no paraba de repetir McGonagall.

RING. Volvió a sonar la campana que indicaba el inicio de su castigo. No quería decirle ni a Cho ni a las otras que estaba castigada y se deshizo de ellas con un _no-he-entendido-y-voy-a-preguntarle-a-la-profesora_.

Se acercó a la profesora.

– Perdone, ¿cuál es mi tarea? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

– Tendrás que devolver a la normalidad a esos conejos, a esas plumas y a esas lagartijas – dijo mientras los señalaba con el dedo –. Yo estaré por aquí corrigiendo mientras lo haces.

Los conejos parecían una mutación rara entre ave y conejo. Había algunos bastante horribles de aspecto. Unos tenían plumas otros, pico. Cuando acabó con los conejos, empezó con los lápices. Esas transformaciones debían de ser de los de primero ya que a los de primero se les enseñaba a cambiar el color de los objetos antes de transformarlos. Y por último, transformó a las lagartijas que alguna tenía más bien aspecto de Godzilla. Acabó dos minutos antes de que fueran las siete.

– ¡Vaya! Eres bastante buena – elogió McGonagall.

– Gracias – murmuró.

– ¿No te has planteado alguna vez hacer Transformaciones?

– No – murmuró otra vez Vicky, ella prefería Pociones.

– Leí tu expediente y es intachable… Notas altas, puntualidad y nunca te han castigado… – soltó McGonagall –. Por hoy es bastante, puedes irte…

Vicky recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– Mañana a las seis.

Fue la última cosa que oyó que dijo McGonagall. Miró el reloj de arena que había en el pasillo. Eran las 7:05. Le daba tiempo de comer y subir rápido a su habitación. No era una persona que se fiara mucho de los demás. Pero los gemelos parecían de fiar y aunque solo le sirvieran para gastar una broma a Cho y su pandilla, ya le bastaban. Se sentó en la punta y empezó a cenar un poco de puré y la poción que tenía un gusto muy amargo. Cuando quedaron cinco minutos, se levantó y salió del vestíbulo.

Iba por el quinto piso cuando escuchó una voz.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Cho flanqueada por sus amiguitas.

– ¿No habías quedado con tu hermano? – preguntó Gabrielle.

– Sí – dijo recordando la conversación por notitas.

– ¡Hufflepuff no está por aquí! – dijo Marietta señalando las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso.

– Ya, pero… – _«piensa, piensa»_ se decía mentalmente Vicky –. Pero iba a mi Sala Común para dejar mis cosas y eso… – _«por los pelos»_ pensó.

– Te acompañamos – dijo Cho.

– ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! – dijo con un toque de histeria –. Quiero decir, no hace falta… Tendréis que hacer cosas más interesantes… – _«por favor, que se lo traguen»_ pensó.

– Tranquila… Yo ya tenía que ir a ver a mi Ced – _«vamos, eso me alivia muchísimo»_ pensó con ironía.

– No hace falta… ¿Sabéis? Hoy no habíamos quedado. Es mañana… Me mandó una nota diciéndome que hoy había quedado con Bella… – hizo una risita de compromiso y prosiguió –. Es que soy un poco despistada.

– Bueno… Adiós – dijeron al unísono las cuatro.

– Adiós.

_«Estoy teniendo mucha suerte… Gracias cerebro… Eres el mejor, te prometo que hoy leo para que te entretengas»_ se dijo con ironía.

Subió los pisos que le faltaban y se dirigió hacia el Retrato de la Dama Gorda, murmuró la contraseña y éste se abrió dejando un hueco para que pudiera entrar. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Y lo que vio no le gustó mucho. Todos los Gryffindors a los que había espiado en el tren estaban en la habitación expectantes. Unos sentados en las camas y otros, en el suelo.

– Lo siento por el retraso – murmuró en voz alta, hubo un silencio y siguió –. He tenido un pequeño problemilla.

– No pasa nada – habló Fred –. Les hemos contado y tenemos un plan, pero primero tendremos que hablar.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ella como si fuera una leprosa.

– Bueno, puede que hayamos sido un poco injustos contigo – dijo Alicia –. Pero eras de su grupo…

– ¡…y nos espiaste! – soltó una chica morenita.

– ¡Creo que deberíamos presentarnos! – dijo el chico estaba al lado de la gryffindor que había hablado antes que él –. Me llamo Lee Jordan.

– Alicia Spinet – farfulló la chica que Marie le había robado el novio.

– Angelina Johnson – dijo la chica morena.

– Katie Bell – dijo la chica que parecía menos hostil con ella.

– Creo que lo mejor será que nos cuentes la historia des del principio. Si quieres… – dijo Katie Bell.

– Tengo otra elección…

Vicky empezó por el principio de los principios. Les contó que ella iba a un colegio en Estados Unidos que había vuelto a Reino Unido, que cuando había llegado a casa se había encontrado con una fiesta que habían organizado Cedric y su hermano. Omitió todo lo relacionado con su infancia y su amor por Cedric, como es obvio. Les explicó lo de Bella y Matt. Les explicó que se había enfadado con su hermano (no les dijo el motivo ya que después de un cierto tiempo le parecía pueril), que se había chivado de lo de la fiesta, que sus padres los habían castigado y que Matt había "envenenado" las galletas y que las había dado a Cho y las otras (en ese momento todos rieron). También les explicó que había ido a la habitación de su hermano y el plan que tenía con Cedric, además de su caída nocturna. Y finalmente, les habló sobre las dos traiciones (la de Cedric y Cho) y las notitas de clase.

– ¡Vaya! – comentó Lee –. ¿Y todo eso en tan pocos días? – Vicky asintió.

No sabía por qué lo había contado todo pero estaba segura que no se lo contarían a Cho porque ellos la odiaban bastante por lo que parecía.

– ¡Pues tengo un plan! – dijo George.

– ¡Me muero por oírlo! – indicó Vicky.

– ¿Qué te parece ser espía en el bando enemigo? – preguntó George.

_«Últimamente se utiliza la palabra espía mucho»_ se dijo para sí misma.

– ¡Sigue! – le animó a que continuara.

_**(1)**_** McCullough:** no creo que importe mucho pero es el apellido de Bonnie, la bruja de Crónicas Vampíricas.

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_Todos se están riendo de mí. Odio ser el centro de atención y más el centro de la risa. ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? No es culpa mía no haber hecho caso del consejo de Madame Pomfrey._

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, este capítulo tiene muy poco de Cedric pero ya intentaré que lo haya en los próximos… El próximo capítulo se llamara: No soy torpe, es solo que no me responden las piernas. Espero que guste y sí, ya sé que me merezco varios Avadas o Crucius por la tardanza, y también sé que cómo estamos de vacaciones tendría que actualizar antes pero es que tengo bastante lío y a veces estoy tan exhausta que no puedo ni pensar, pero bueno… Y otra vez, mil disculpas por los reviews pero no tengo tiempo, pero me ponen de muy buen humor (y ya sé que lo he dicho muchas veces eso de que responderé pero prometo que lo intentaré). Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


	6. No soy torpe

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque si no, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 6- No soy torpe, es solo que no me responden las piernas**

– ¡Pues tengo un plan! – dijo George.

– ¿Qué te parece si puteamos a las Ravenclaws sin que se enteren? – preguntó Fred diciendo con desprecio _«las Ravenclaws»_.

– No está mal… Pero, ¿cómo?

– ¿No decías que querían aprovecharse de ti? Pues… déjalas copiar de ti.

– Creo que te estoy pillando. Las dejo copiar mal, ¿no?

– Sí, pero aún hay más – murmuró George –. Tú nos echarás las culpas a nosotros porque sí y… ellas seguirán confiando en ti…

–… y les devolveremos el golpe – finalizó Alicia –. ¿Por favor? – miró a Vicky suplicante –. Ellas me lo han hecho pasar realmente muy mal.

– De acuerdo… yo también les tengo ganas.

La única que no parecía muy convencida con el plan era Angelina que ponía cara de malas pulgas pero Vicky no le dio mucha importancia. Los chicos se quedaron hasta las once de la noche y luego se fueron a sus dormitorios. Las chicas se quedaron hablando y unas conversaciones trajeron a otras y así sucesivamente. Hablaron de todo un poco. De quidditch (y se enteró de qué Katie, Alicia y Angelina eran las cazadoras de Gryffindor), de chicos, de libros, de todo en general y de… deberes.

– Tardé 2 horas en acabar el maldito trabajo de Snape – dijo Katie enfurruscada –. Nos tiene manía… como ya habrás podido observar…

– Mierda… mierda… mierda… ¡NO! – murmuró Vicky.

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? – apuntó con sarcasmo Angelina.

– ¡Lo había olvidado! – empezó a conectar sus neuronas para ver que salidas tenía.

_«a) Puedo hacerlo ahora, b) mañana por la mañana o c) a la hora de la_ _comida» _pensó Vicky. Aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo y prefirió escoger la opción _a)_.

– ¿Está abierta la biblioteca a estas horas? – preguntó esperanzada.

– Lo siento pero no – murmuró Katie, «bueno, aun puedo usar la opción b)» pensó.

– Y ¿a qué hora abren por la mañana?

– A las siete de la mañana – contestó Angelina aun con cara de malas pulgas.

– ¿Y en qué piso se encuentra?

– En el segundo y en el tercero.

– ¿Hay alarmas para despertarse? – preguntó Vicky.

– Sí, el reloj de arena dispone de una… – hizo una pausa para respirar –. Ven que te lo enseño.

Katie fue hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaba el enorme reloj de arena, Vicky la siguió. Tenía un sencillo mecanismo para encender la alarma.

– Primero apuntas al reloj con la varita y después dices la hora a la que quieres levantarte.

Vicky siguió todos los pasos y decidió levantarse a las seis de la mañana.

Media hora más tarde todas se fueron a dormir. Y Vicky pronto quedó rendida ante el sueño.

PI, PI… PI, PI. Eso era el despertador alias reloj de arena. Cogió rápidamente su varita y lo apuntó y éste no volvió a hacer más ruido. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Rebuscó en su baúl la ropa que iba a ponerse. Cogió lo que quiso y se fue al baño, lo último que vio fue a Angelina que estaba recostada en la cama mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. _«Tengo que intentar hacer menos ruido la próxima vez» _pensó Vicky_ «ella es la única que no confía en mí»_.

Cuando acabó del lavabo, cogió todo el material escolar y fue a la Sala Común. No había nadie y se sentó en una de las mesas. Miró el reloj que había encima de la chimenea. Aun le quedaban tres cuartos de hora para que la Biblioteca abriera. Empezó a hacer el trabajo. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete cuando decidió bajar a la Biblioteca.

Cuando entró, no había ni una alma, literalmente hablando ya que ni siquiera había fantasmas pululando por allí. En el mostrador había una señora con el pelo recogido en un moño y con cara afable. Vicky supuso que era Madame Pince (la bibliotecaria) ya que ayer le habían hablado de ella los gemelos Fred y George. Le habían dicho que tenían la entrada prohibida durante un año y medio porque habían tirado unas bombas fétidas el año anterior.

– Perdone – carraspeó Vicky –. ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrar Fórmulas Básicas?

– En la segunda planta en el ala oeste. Hay un cartelito que pone Pociones en letra grande. Allí, tienes que buscar el pasillo seis, estante cuarto empezando por abajo.

Según Madame Pince, no había mucha perdida. Y enseguida lo encontró. Se sentó en una mesa apartada y continuó con su trabajo. No era difícil y Vicky no necesitaba tampoco aquel libro (porque en el de texto ya venían todas las fórmulas) pero le gustaba consultar por si acaso y comparar.

Cuando acabó eran las 7:45 y decidió ir a desayunar ya. Tenía mucha hambre y su barriga no paraba de hacer ruiditos además de sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago.

Se sentó de espaldas a los Ravenclaws y pronto Fred y George se sentaron en frente suyo.

– ¿Qué les vais a hacer al trabajo? – preguntó deseosa Vicky.

– Es una sorpresa pero… tienes que ponerle al tuyo esto – y George sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo y se lo dio disimuladamente a Vicky.

– Solo una gota – aclaró Fred.

– De acuerdo.

El Salón se fue llenando. Vicky que ya había acabado su desayuno y la poción, aprovechó ese momento para ir a buscar sus otros libros. Aun quedaba mucho para su próxima clase así que se lo tomó con calma. Por el camino, se encontró con sus compañeras de habitación que la saludaron.

Llegó a su habitación y cogió sus cosas. Miró su horario, a primera hora le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Moody. Más conocido como Ojo-Loco ya que tenían un ojo mágico de cristal y el ojo se movía muy rápido. Le quedaban quince minutos para su clase y decidió llegar puntual por si acaso. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

PUM. PUM. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo Vicky se cayó. Para más inri, la mitad de Hogwarts lo había visto y para la desgracia de Vicky, se había caído encima del prefecto de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, incluso a algún profesor se le escavaba la risilla por debajo del bigote. Incluso el propio Oliver sonreía ante esa desgracia. Vicky no era de esas que le gustaba reírse de sí misma cuando se caía, se sentía muy avergonzada cuando pasaba aunque no era muy a menudo. «_Todos se están riendo de mí. Odio ser el centro de atención y más el centro de la risa. ¿Por qué todo me sale mal? No es culpa mía no haber hecho caso del consejo de Madame Pomfrey. Y Cedric, él también se está riendo» _pensó Vicky_._

– ¡Vaya! – murmuró Oliver –. Me ha caído un ángel del cielo… – dijo intentando animarla.

– Más bien has tenido una cita con el suelo… – soltó Vicky.

– No suelo besar en las primeras citas, pero el suelo era demasiado tentador… – sonrió Oliver.

– ¡Espero que os vaya bien! – dijo Vicky.

– Bueno, señorita torpe ¿me da la mano para ayudarla a levantar…? – preguntó caballerosamente dándole la mano.

– No soy torpe… – murmuró y Oliver la miró con cara de sí,-sí-que-lo-eres –. No, no soy torpe… solo es que…

– ¿…has perdido el equilibrio? – terminó Oliver sonriendo pero Vicky no sonrió.

– No soy torpe, es solo que no me responden las piernas.

– Oh vaya… ¡una nueva excusa! – Oliver volvió a sonreír pero paró cuando vio la cara de no,-va-enserio de Vicky.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Matt cogiendo aire ya que había ido corriendo, lo dijo mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Oliver.

– Nada… Que he decidido tirarme en plancha, ¿no te jode? – soltó Vicky captando la mirada que le echaba Matt a Oliver.

– ¡Cuidado con ese vocabulario, señorita! – se miraron un momento con mala cara y Matt volvió –. Dame la mano.

– No puedo levantarme…

– Vamos no hagas el payaso…

– Avisa a McGonagall.

– No creo que debamos estorbarla.

– Por favor, llámala.

Matt se fue a buscarla mientras aun había un grupo riéndose de Vicky. Oliver se sentó en el último tramo de la escalera a su lado.

– ¿Eres hermana de Matt Evans? – preguntó Oliver cerca suyo.

– Bueno, más bien parece que sea mi guardaespaldas…

– Algún día se lo agradecerás – murmuró mirándola.

– No, no lo creo.

Hasta ese preciso momento, Vicky no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era Oliver. _«– Salí un par de meses con Oliver – dijo Gabrielle –. Me trataba como una reina, lástima que me pillara con otro»._ Eso es lo que había dicho Gabrielle cuando hablaron en el tren de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó McGonagall cuando llegó al lugar del incidente.

– Creo que tengo que volver a la enfermería – respondió Vicky.

Con la ayuda de Matt y Oliver, pudieron ayudar a levantarla. La llevaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey echó a todos fuera. Se perdió la primera hora de clase por culpa de las pruebas que le volvió a hacer la enfermera.

– Jovencita tendría que haberme hecho caso… – dijo con tono autoritario –. Ahora sus piernas están peor que antes y me temo que tendrá que llevar una muleta de ayuda – hizo una pausa y volvió al ataque –. Y ahora, bajo ninguna circunstancia podrá correr, ¿entendido?

– Sí.

– Le tendré que doblar la dosis – Vicky hizo una cara rara –. Da igual que la poción sepa mal, tendrá que tomársela igual.

Tampoco pudo asistir a su próxima clase porque tenía que hacer un poco de reposo. Pasó la hora leyendo sus libros de texto.

Para su sorpresa, Cho y las otras fueron a la siguiente hora.

– ¿Señoritas, no tienen clase a estas horas?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Cho con sonrisa de niña buena –. La profesora McGonagall nos dio la hora libre porque todos hicimos el hechizo – Vicky estuvo a punto de creérselo pero era más probable que Voldemort fuera amante de los muggle antes de que McGonagall dejara una hora libre.

– De acuerdo, pero no hagan mucho ruido.

– Nos podemos llevar a la enfermita – dijo Marie con cara de niña buena.

Madame Pomfrey miró a Vicky con cara de ¿quieres-que-te-salve-de-esas? pero Vicky asintió con la cabeza.

– De acuerdo, pueden llevársela pero intenten no ir muy rápido.

– ¿Cuantos días tengo que ir con esto? – preguntó Vicky señalando la muleta.

– Dos días.

Vicky se sentía incómoda con la muleta y la mochila. Ninguna de sus "amigas" la había ayudado con ella y eso le daba aun más rabia. Se sentaron en un sofá de la segunda planta.

– ¡Hemos ido a rescatarte! – exclamó Gabrielle –. Nos hemos saltado Transformaciones.

– ¡Qué patosa eres! – se rió Marietta.

– Nos has hecho pasar una vergüenza… Por suerte para ti, no nos reímos… ¿sino que pensarían de nosotras?

– ¡Qué consideradas! – exclamó Vicky rodando los ojos.

– ¡Tenemos que pedirte un favor muy grande! – _«creo que ya me imagino cual es»_ pensó Vicky –. Ayer no nos dio tiempo de hacer el trabajo y…

– ¿A las cuatro? – preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida.

– Sí, a las cuatro… No veas que drama nos pasó.

Cho empezó a contarle una historieta fantástica sobre una desgracia. Su hermano estaba enfermo y el médico había dicho que estaba muy grave y ella se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente y Gabrielle, Marie y Marietta la habían consolado toda la noche.

– Lo siento, no he sido muy delicada, ¿no? Por supuesto que os lo dejo… Ahora os lo doy – hizo que buscaba en su mochila y de repente siguió –. Creo que me lo he dejado en la Sala Común.

La acompañaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Murmuró la contraseña y el retrato se movió. Entró y cogió rápidamente el trabajo. Le echó una gota del frasquito que le habían dado Fred y George. El pergamino adquirió un tono gris muy raro y al cabo de unos pocos minutos adquirió el antiguo color. Salió y vio a Cho y las otras expectantes.

– ¡Me lo dejé allí mismo! ¡Qué tonta soy! – exclamó Vicky.

– ¡EJEM! Sí ¡EJEM! – dijo Marietta haciendo como que tosía y Cho le dio un codazo para que se callara.

Las otras se despidieron alegando que iban a la biblioteca a leer el trabajo y a consultar libros. Pero Vicky estaba segura de qué iban a copiarlo de cabo a rabo sin saltarse ni una coma.

Ella bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó donde los otros estaban.

– ¿Ya han picado? – preguntó Alicia.

– Digamos que están "haciendo" deberes atrasados – respondió Vicky con una amplia sonrisa.

Pronto fue la hora de Pociones. Vicky llegó de las primeras y se sentó en la mesa en la que se había sentado el día anterior. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron las Ravenclaws y le devolvieron el trabajo (que tenía un tono apagado).

Snape recogió los trabajos con cara de satisfacción. Volvió a escribir en la pizarra como el día anterior y pronto sonó el timbre que les liberaba de la tortura de esa clase.

Ese día pasó sin incidentes que mencionar. Después de Pociones les tocó Futurología con la profesora Trelawney la que, otra vez, había predicho la muerte da uno de sus alumnos. Después de eso, les tocó 2 horas de la aburridísima clase de Historia de la magia y de los muggles. El profesor era un fantasma que según contaba la leyenda, había muerto haciendo clase, éste ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto y por eso seguía dando clase.

Después acudió a su castigo cinco minutos más tarde por culpa del ir despacio. McGonagall no la regañó, le indicó los objetos que tenía que transformar y se puso a ello. Tardó más que el día anterior, media hora más, pero no le importó.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y cenó copiosamente. Su hermano se acercó…

– ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó preocupado.

– Bien.

– Intenté ir a verte.

– Bien por ti, ¿eh? – le dijo irónicamente.

– Ya no estabas cuando yo fui.

– ¿Te doy un pin?

– Solo estoy intentando hablarte, ¿vale? No te me pongas borde porque las cosas te salgan mal.

– ¡Ignórame! – susurró Vicky, Matt le ponía de mal humor todos los días.

– ¡Soy tu hermano! – dijo alzando la voz.

– No hace falta que chilles, ni que me protejas ni nada… ¡Yo me sé cuidar solita! – no tenía ni idea de porque le echaba eso en cara en esos momentos pero quería decírselo.

– ¿Porque tienes que hacerte la difícil?

– Déjame, ya soy mayorcita…

Se levantó de la mesa para huir de su hermano, pero la situación era patética. Vicky no podía huir con una muleta y la mochila. Su hermano la siguió riéndose.

– ¿Quieres parar de reír? ¡Estoy intentando hacer una escena de drama! – dijo sarcásticamente, los dos rieron.

– ¡Dame tu mochila! Te acompaño a tu Casa…

– ¡Tu compañía no es de mi agrado!

– Pues te jodes – respondió Matt.

– Ese vocabulario, señorito – Vicky imitó a su hermano y, acto seguido, los dos empezaron a reírse.

Matt le pidió perdón por lo de la mañana y por todo en general. Le prometió que se comportaría y que la dejaría a su aire. Se rieron por el camino y Vicky percibió que se llevarían mejor, pero no le perdonaría la trampa que le iban a hacer Matt y Cedric.

Se despidieron con un abrazo. Así era como le gustaba su hermano, manso y que no se metiera en su vida.

Se fue pronto a la cama y pronto quedó dormida.

Se despertó a las siete y media y todas sus compañeras seguían dormidas. Se marchó de la habitación sin hacer ruido y empezó a hacer todos los deberes que tenía para el jueves. Los acabó en tres cuartos de hora y bajó a desayunar. Se sentó al lado de los gemelos Weasley.

– ¿Preparados para el gran día? – preguntó con media sonrisa.

– Más que preparados.

Vicky intentó sonsacarles algo acerca de lo que les iba a suceder a los trabajos de las Ravenclaws pero los gemelos no cedieron en su empeño por no desvelar el secreto. Cuando acabó su desayuno, se dirigió al aula de Pociones lentamente ya que llevaba mucho peso y tenía que llevar las muletas.

Se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio que en las anteriores clases. Y minutos después vinieron las Ravenclaws.

Snape empezó una clase teórica sobre los ingredientes. Cada minuto que pasaba, Vicky se volvía loca. Tenía ganas de saber lo que les iba a pasar a Cho y las demás. Pero, posiblemente Snape no había corregido los trabajos. Diez minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, Snape repartió los trabajos.

Snape le dio su trabajo. Le había puntuado con un 9 sobre 10 y con pluma había añadido:

_DEMASIADO LARGO (MEDIO ROLLO MÁS) Y COLOR EXTRAÑO_

Las Ravenclaws le preguntaron que había sacado y se quedaron contentas con la respuesta._ «Se están relamiendo ya con mis notas»_ pensó Vicky. Snape repartió todos los trabajos excepto los de las Ravenclaws.

– Profesor, ¡no me ha dado mi trabajo! – dijo Cho en voz alta.

– ¡Oh, claro! No sé por qué pero cada vez que intento leer el suyo y el de sus otras amiguitas, empieza a canturrear.

– ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! – respondió Gabrielle.

Snape cogió el primer pergamino que llevaba el nombre de Marietta y empezó a canturrear el pergamino una canción:

**(1)** It's just too little too late / A little too wrong / And I can't wait / Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late) / You say you dream of my face / But you don't like me / You just like the chase / To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)…

Todos empezaron a reírse por lo patético de la situación.

– Tranquilas eso no es lo peor…

Cogió el pergamino de Gabrielle y lo empezó a leer cuando empezó a cantar otra canción:

**(2)** Baby, this situation's driving me crazy / And I really wanna be your lady / But the one before you left me so / Damaged, damaged I thought that I should let you know / That my heart is damaged / So damaged / And you can blame the one before…

Las canciones cada vez iban a peor y Vicky ya no sabía que más iba a pasar. Primero una de desamor, después una de amor. ¿Qué más había?

– Las mejores son las últimas – dijo con cara seria –. Miren.

Cogió la de Marie y como con las otras, empezó a leerla.

**(3)** The way you walked in / I saw you standing there / You caught me staring at you / Hot Like Wow / You came a little closer / You know you make me blush / You got a body that is / Hot Like Wow / And all my friends they tell me / You know they think I'm crazy / The things you've got me doing / Hot Like Wow

Vicky no pudo parar de reír. No veía precisamente sexy a su profesor de Pociones. Toda la clase reía sin parar, pero Snape hizo callar a toda la clase con un simple gesto.

– Me siento muy alagado pero no obtendrán más nota con ello – cogió el último trabajo, el de Chang.

**(4)** Dime tus fantasias / Desnúdate, get naked / Desnúdate por mí / Desnúdate, get naked / Oh, oh, oh, oh / Ah, quítate / Ah, la ropa / Ah, líbrate / Ah, ahora.

Las cuatro estaban rojas como tomates y salieron corriendo de la clase.

_**(1)**__Es demasiado tarde / Lo has hecho mal / Y no puedo esperar / Nene, tú sabes decir todas las cosas correctas (sabes que es demasiado tarde) / Tú dices que sueñas con mi cara / Pero yo no te gusto / Solo te gusta perseguirme / Siendo realistas, no importa (sabes que es demasiado tarde)… La canción es de JoJo y se llama It's just too Little too late._

_**(2)**__ Nene, esta situación me está volviendo loca / Y, realmente, quiero ser tu chica / Pero el que vino antes que tú me dejó tan / Dañada, dañada pensé que debería hacértelo saber/ Que mi corazón está dañado/ tan dañado / Y tú puedes culpar al anterior… La canción es de Danity Kane y se llama Damaged._

_**(3)**__ La manera como caminas/ Te vi ahí de pie / Tú me pillaste mirándote / Hot like wow / Te acercaste un poco / Tú sabes que haces que me sonroje / Tienes un cuerpo que es / Hot like wow / Y todos mis amigos me dicen / Tú sabes que ellos piensan que estoy loca / Que las cosas que me haces/ Hot like wow… La canción es de Nadia Oh y se llama Hot Like Wow._

_**(4)**__De ésta no hay mucho que traducir, get naked es desnúdate... La canción es de__ Christina Aguilera y se llama Desnúdate._

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_Pero que les ha dado a todos. No tienen porque decirme nada. Yo se me cuidar solita. Que si es mejor que no vea a Oliver, que si no vea a las ravenclaws y que no vea a Cedric. Haré lo que me dé la gana._

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, este capítulo tiene muy poco de Cedric pero en el próximo habrá, lo prometo… El próximo capítulo se llamara: No creo que sea de mi incumbencia pero… Espero que guste y sí, he actualizado pronto, ¿no? Acepto sugerencias en las traducciones. Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


	7. No creo que sea de mi incumbencia, pero

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque si no, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 7- No creo que sea de mi incumbencia, pero…**

Las cuatro petardas habían huido avergonzadas y sonrojadas. Snape pronto entendió que no habían sido ellas las que lo habían hecho. Éste había pensado que era una broma de las Ravenclaws y por eso antes de acabar la clase les había quitado 50 puntos a Ravenclaw por cada uno de los trabajos, además de los 10 puntos por haber huido de clase.

RING. La campana sonó para anunciar la próxima clase. Antes de que Vicky saliera de clase, los Gryffindors la llamaron. Ellos sí que eran amigos, o eso creía Vicky. Le estaban llevando los libros (ya que iba con la muleta) y se reían y hablaban con ella sin esperar nada a cambio. El tema de conversación había sido claramente la broma a las Ravenclaws y no habían parado de hablarlo.

Llegaron al aula de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras donde el profesor Moody ya estaba. Vicky le enseñó el justificante por la ausencia del día anterior. Vicky se sentó al lado de Angelina, la única gryffindor que no confiaba en ella, pero no le importaba mucho. Las Ravenclaws no aparecieron por la clase y Vicky se sintió aliviada. Estuvo atenta toda la clase a las explicaciones del profesor Moody que eran un tanto exageradas. Lo único que escribió en la pizarra con letras grandes era un _VIGILANCIA PERMANENTE_.

RING. La campana anunció el descanso. La hora de la comida. Las Ravenclaws tampoco aparecieron por el Gran Comedor y a Vicky le pareció extraño, la broma tampoco había sido para tanto.

Cada vez se integraba más en el grupo de los Gryffindors y eso la hacía sentir una más del grupo. Acabó la comida antes de tiempo y decidió ir a la Biblioteca a consultar y repasar.

– ¡Ey, espera! – dijo una voz por detrás suya, Vicky se giró.

– No hace falta – continuó caminando, no sabía por qué pero no quería ver a Cedric.

– Sí que hace falta… No ves como vas. Te acompaño – y le cogió la mochila y ésta no pudo rechistar.

– Pues, espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo… – murmuró Vicky y Cedric sonrió.

– ¡Pero no vayas muy rápido, cojita!

Salieron del Gran Comedor sin comentar nada más.

– ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió Vicky que sabía que Cedric quería decirle algo.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Cedric pero vio la cara de dime-lo-que-me-tengas-que-decir-y-lárgate de Vicky y siguió –. Oye, ¿siempre tienes ese genio?

– No, solo lo reservo para los amigos de mi hermano que creen que soy una niña pequeña… – siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras con la muleta.

– Pues vigila no te vayas a caer – dijo intentando sujetarla por la cintura.

– ¡Vigila no estés debajo! – y se zafó del agarre del chico.

– ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de decir a dónde vamos?

– Tú no sé, yo voy a la Biblioteca.

– Te acompaño… Tengo que mirar algunos libros.

Subieron las escaleras y antes de entrar a la Biblioteca, Vicky volvió a preguntarle a Cedric que quería.

– Tenemos que planear el plan ¿no? – Vicky tuvo ganas de decirle que ya sabía que era un espía pero se calló.

– ¿Y eso no me lo podías decir abajo?

– Podían escucharnos…

– Ni que fuera un gran secreto – dijo Vicky con ironía pero siguió –. Enserio, ¿qué querías decirme?

– Bueno, vale… Solo es que… Sé que no debería…

– ¡Arranca!

– Simpática – susurró Cedric –. No creo que sea de mi incumbencia, pero Oliver…

– ¿Qué pasa con Oliver? – Vicky ya se estaba temiendo lo peor.

– ¡Sería mejor que no te vieras con Oliver! – dijo Cedric de carrerilla.

– ¿Tiene la rabia? O ¿asesina a las personas que se le caen encima?

– No – dijo Cedric riendo, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

– Y ¿qué es eso de "vernos"? – preguntó Vicky extrañada cuando se dio cuenta –. Solo lo he visto dos veces…

– Tu hermano…

– ¿Te ha mandado porque pensaba que yo te haría caso a ti? – preguntó desconcertada, le salió como una pregunta aunque más bien era una afirmación.

– No, él no sabe que te lo estoy diciendo… Está preocupado…

– ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

– Por bueno, ya sabes… – Vicky entendió rápidamente.

– Vamos… ¿QUÉ? No puede ser. ¡No lo ve! ¿Cómo va a estar interesado Oliver…? – dejó la frase a medias ya que Cedric la interrumpió.

– No es tan difícil – murmuró Cedric mientras le quitaba unos pelos a Vicky y se los ponía detrás de la oreja, y Vicky puso cara de ¿embobada? –. Así está mejor.

– ¿Sabes? ¡No tengo ganas de discutir al tuntún! – murmuró Vicky.

Entró en la Biblioteca como pudo y cuando la puerta se cerró, lanzó un suspiro. _«Céntrate, no te gusta Cedric… Solo es guapo»_ se dijo mentalmente. Se fue a dirigir a una mesa vacía cuando se dio cuenta de que su mochila estaba al otro lado de la pared, con Cedric ya que éste se la había llevado todo el camino.

Salió de la Biblioteca y se lo encontró allí, de pie, con una sonrisa en los labios. Riéndose de ella y con su mochila en una mano.

– ¡Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta!

– Y ¿cuánto he tardado? – preguntó de mala leche, pero Cedric no pudo responderla ya que Vicky ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Tiró sus libros, con mala leche, en la mesa. Tenía tres cuartos de hora para consultar los libros que quería y aunque lo hizo, no se concentró demasiado en ello. Cuando fue la hora de marcharse, recogió sus cosas y salió de la Biblioteca.

Fue a subir el primer escalón cuando escuchó a alguien llamándola.

– ¡Vicky! – gritó Matt pero ésta hizo caso omiso –. ¡Vicky! – Vicky seguía subiendo escalones –. ¡VICTORIA!

Vicky se giró al escuchar su nombre completo, lo odiaba. Matt llegó a su altura.

– ¡Lo siento! No estaba segura si me estaban llamando a mí – últimamente quería que Matt y Cedric la dejaran en paz –. ¿Qué querías?

– Ced me dijo que te dijera 15, que tú entenderías… – Vicky entendió rápidamente que había tardado 15 segundos en darse cuenta que le faltaba la mochila –. ¡Pero no sé por qué!

– ¡Dile que es un gilipollas!

– ¡Vicky! – dijo con tono represivo –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque es mentira, solo fueron 10… ehm – empezó a inventarse una excusa y no sabía porqué –. Nada, es para un trabajo de Pociones… Solo se tienen que echar… diez trozos de bulbos, no quince.

Matt la acompañó hasta su siguiente clase, Encantamientos. La campana sonó y su hermano se fue corriendo hacia su clase.

Mientras esperaba sentada, comenzó a pensar en Cho y las otras. _«Sí, la broma ha sido buena, pero no es para tanto…»_ rumió Vicky, ya que tampoco aparecieron en la clase de Encantamientos. En la clase de Encantamientos no pasó gran cosa…, un Slytherin quemó un cojín y George encantó a Fred para que fuera suave. No había mucho de lo que hablar. Vicky ganó 10 puntos para Gryffindor más por ser la primera en hacer bien el hechizo (aunque había fallado antes varias veces).

Después de eso, le tocó 2 horas más de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los Gryffindors le habían explicado que Hagrid, el profesor, era un gigante bajito, muy buena persona pero chiflado por los animales más estrambóticos que existieran y que por eso, alguna vez habían tenido problemas. Le contaron que el año pasado, tuvo problemas con un hipogrifo el cual había atacado a un alumno (un Slytherin que ahora iba a cuarto).

Para la sorpresa de Vicky, las Ravenclaws aparecieron pero no le dirigieron la palabra en toda la clase. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue todo un espectáculo. Hagrid había traído a unos cuantos Trasgos **(1)**, unos hombrecillos tenebrosos. Éstos se descontrolaron de tal forma que unos empezaron a robar dinero ya que a los Trasgos les encanta la plata y el oro. Pero lo peor de todo fue que los Trasgos empezaron a robarles las pulseras de oro, los collares y los pendientes a las Ravenclaws, éstas gemían y lloraban intentando quitárselos de encima además de hacer alguna pataleta. Eso provoco que Vicky se riera de ellas aunque a ella también le hubieran robado unos cuantos sickles.

La clase acabó media hora antes en un completo caos, con Hagrid pidiendo disculpas y devolviendo todas las pertenencias. Todo el mundo huyó (literalmente) porque aun había un Trasgo suelto. Vicky se lo tomó con calma porque no podía darse más prisa. Ayudó a recoger a Hagrid y luego se marchó, cerrando la verja.

– ¡Ey, espera, Evans! – no reconoció la voz y por eso se giró, era Oliver Wood.

– ¿Sí?

– No sé si me recuerdas… – dijo Oliver e hizo una pausa, _«para no recordarte»_ pensó Vicky –. Soy Oliver, Oliver Wood, el de la caída de ayer – dijo entre risas.

– Soy Victoria… Vicky para los amigos. ¿Tú no tienes clase?

– Teníamos una hora libre. Ehm… pero eso no es lo que quería decirte. Yo quería decirte que… – en esos momentos el pulso de Vicky estaba aumentando, estaba nerviosa –. Sé que no debería meterme… pero os vi y bueno… Creo que…

– ¡Suéltalo de una vez, besa-suelos!

– ¿Eres así de simpática siempre? – Vicky puso cara de dilo,-me-estoy-aburriendo –. No creo que sea de mi incumbencia, pero creo que…

– ¿… qué que me caiga encima de personas es malo para la salud de dichas personas? – preguntó irónicamente y Oliver rió.

– ¡No! Tú pareces una tía legal (aunque te caigas encima de la gente)… – los dos rieron –… y me parece que Cho y su pandilla no son la mejor compañía para ti…

– ¿Eso has venido a decirme?

– Sí. Sé que es difícil empezar en un colegio como nueva…

– No te lo tomes a mal, pero no suelo seguir los consejos de otras personas – ya habían llegado al vestíbulo.

– Piénsatelo, ¿vale? – y se marchó hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Cuando miró las escaleras, vio allí a Cedric mirándola, con una ceja enarcada y ella le devolvió una mirada de ¿qué-pasa?. Vicky se dirigió a su castigo como era de costumbre, solo que era antes de lo habitual. Fue a picar a la puerta cuando unos ruidos raros salieron de allí.

– ¡Vamos, gatita! – rugió Snape detrás de la puerta.

– ¡Dentro de poco vendrá la castigada, serpiente!

Ante eso solo pudo reírse. Snape y McGonagall liados. Ahora entendía porque Snape había llegado tan rápido el día de su accidente, él no estaba durmiendo en las Mazmorras. Él estaba en la habitación de Minerva.

Hubo un silencio en el que Vicky supuso que se estaban liando o algo por el estilo. Esperó un poco para no estorbarlos y luego se puso frente la puerta porque era la hora. De repente, la puerta se abrió y se vio a un Snape desaliñado, con la corbata mal puesta, etc., etc.

– ¡Adiós gatita! – murmuró Snape para después darle un beso lujurioso a su "gatita", no habían visto a Vicky –. ¡Ahhh! – gritó como alma que lleva el diablo, acababa de verla y Vicky no podía parar de reír –. ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

– ¡Soy la castigada, serpiente! – dijo cachondeándose pero a Snape no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

– ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

– Hace unos diez minutos.

– Pasa – pero Vicky no se movió –. ¡PASA! – chilló Snape.

A Vicky no le quedó más remedio que pasar al aula. _«¿Cómo puede tener novia Snape?» _se preguntó mentalmente Vicky, _«y lo peor de todo… como le pueden tocar ese pelo grasoso»_ pensó Vicky.

– ¿Cuánto vale tu boca cerrada? – preguntó extendiendo un talón.

– ¿QUÉ?

– ¡Ya sabes tú no hablas nunca de los jamases de lo que has visto y oído!

– Yo… yo no…

– ¡Todo el mundo tiene un precio!

– ¡Severus! – gritó McGonagall que hasta el momento no había intervenido –. ¡Déjame hablar a mí! Victoria, todo esto que has visto/oído… ¿Podrías hacer el favor de no escamparlo? Somos profesores y… los alumnos empezarían a bromear, etc., etc., etc. Por no hablar de los profesores. Somos compañeros de trabajo y…

– ¡Profesora, no lo iba a hacer! Quiero decir, no le voy a decir esto a nadie.

– ¿Ves, Severus?

Snape se marchó por la puerta sin hacer ningún comentario, Vicky y McGonagall se quedaron solas.

– Hoy… Hoy no hay nada para hacer. Quédate haciendo deberes…

Vicky aprovechó esa hora para acabar todos los deberes que tenía atrasados. Y pudo acabar los del viernes también ya que no tenía mucho. A las siete bajó al Gran Comedor donde ya había manjares exquisitos. Se sentó en una punta como siempre y más tarde los Gryffindors se sentaron a su lado.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Lee –. ¡Te estábamos buscando!

– Castigada – Vicky sonrió por dentro recordando el castigo –. En el aula de Transformaciones…

Hablaron durante todo el banquete hasta que una lechuza de Hogwarts se dirigió hacia Vicky y le estiró la pata (para que cogiera la nota). La nota ponía: _RAVENCLAW_.

– Será mejor que disimuléis, es de Cho y las otras…

_VICKY TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CONTIGO. A LAS 8 EN EL TERCER PISO AL LADO DEL RETRATO :)_

Vicky miró el reloj de arena. Eran las 7:35. Decidió empezar a subir ya que con la muleta le era bastante difícil ir rápido. Salió del Gran Comedor, que estaba atestado de gente. Vestíbulo, escaleras, primera planta, escaleras, segunda planta, escaleras y tercera planta. Llegó al tercer piso y se dirigió al cuadro por el que había entrado hacía pocos días.

– _Dragón de color escarlata y barba canosa_ – susurró Vicky.

CLICK. El mecanismo de apertura se accionó. El cuadro se movió lo justo para dejar pasar a una persona. La inmensa sala lucía igual que la anterior vez que estuvo allí. Cojines y demás seguían igual.

– ¡Vicky! – saludaron a coro las gemelas.

– ¡Hola! – saludó Vicky –. ¿Dónde están Marietta y Cho?

– Es que aún no es la hora y están con sus novios, Zack y Ced – Marie pronunció Ced con demasiado entusiasmo, Vicky empezó a intuir algo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No creas que somos unas cotillas ni nada por el estilo – _«¡nooo! ¡Qué va!»_ pensó Vicky.

– Te apreciamos mucho y… – _«¿vosotras aprecias a alguien?»_ pensó Vicky.

–… no creemos que sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero… – _«¡ay Merlín mío! ¡Espérate lo peor!»_ se dijo Vicky.

–… es mejor que no veas mucho a Ced – terminó Gabrielle.

– ¿Por?

– Cho es muy celosa…

– Y ¿por qué más?

– No hay nada más…

– Estoy segura de que sí que lo hay.

– Bueno, el año pasado… – Gabrielle no pudo acabar.

– ¡Gabrielle! – le retrajo su hermana –. Cho no quiere que nadie lo sepa…

– ¡Soy una tumba! – proclamó, las dos hermanas se miraron de reojo y asintieron.

– Bueno, el año pasado… – empezó Gabrielle –… Marie y Cho se enamoraron de…

– ¿De Cedric? – preguntó interesándose por la historia.

– Sí, bueno. Las dos le pidieron para salir – Vicky miró a Marie que estaba roja –. Él les dijo a las dos que sí pero con la condición de que no se lo contaran a nadie. Ellas no le dijeron a nadie (bueno, Marie a mí y Cho a Marietta). Un día que íbamos contentillas Marietta y yo, ¡ya sabes! – _«¡no, no sé!»_ pensó Vicky y puso cara de no-sé-de-lo-que-me-estás-hablando –. Sí, con el puntillo – Vicky negó con la cabeza –. Be-bi-das – lo separó por sílabas como si Vicky fuera tonta –. Nos lo dijimos la una a la otra que Gabrielle y Cho estaban saliendo con Ced.

– Y ¿qué pasó? – Vicky ya estaba metida en la historia.

– Las dos fueron a hablar con Cedric… – Vicky volvió a mirar a Gabrielle que estaba cabizbaja –… él dijo que le gustaban las dos. Las hizo competir por su "amor".

– ¿QUÉ? – Vicky se escandalizó –. ¿Cedric es capaz de eso?

– Sí, bueno, es una faceta oculta de él – dijo Gabrielle.

– ¿Sigo? – preguntó Marie que se veía interrumpida constantemente –. Bueno, compitieron y… bueno, como Ced no estaba con nadie, un día nos acostamos y bueno, todo se lió más…

– ¿Pero tú no saliste con mi hermano el año pasado? – Vicky preguntó, a Gabrielle, extrañada.

– Ahora viene eso.

– Ahora vamos… Pues, al final ganó Cho… La pandilla estaba dividida pero Cho nos propuso que la pandilla se volviera a unir. Pero, (y aquí es donde interviene tu hermano) yo sentía algo por Ced y bueno, me lié con tu hermano para darle celos (y le dio) y Gabrielle se lió con Roger (el enemigo de Ced) y también le dio celos. Bueno, se lió con las dos estando con Cho… Cho, Roger y Matt se enteraron y bueno todos dejaron de hablarse (aunque a Roger le daba igual porque estaba con Alicia). Cho habló con Ced y volvieron. Matt se encaprichó de Bella y salieron juntos… Yo me encapriché de Roger Davis. Y todos volvimos a ser súper amigos. Y bueno, esa es la historia, la historia completa.

– Tú aun estás enamorada de Cedric, ¿no? – preguntó Vicky mirando a Gabrielle.

– Sí.

Vicky se quedó unos segundos pensando, _«no puede ser» _se dijo Vicky. Siempre había pensado que Cedric era normal, guapo pero normal, buena persona y esas cosas. Buen estudiante y modesto pero por lo que parecía, solo lo era de cara a los demás. Ahora entendía porque su hermano no habló de Cedric durante una temporada (cuando Vicky estaba en el internado al otro lado del charco y se carteaba con él).

– ¡Hola! – exclamó Cho entusiasmada –. Ced me ha entretenido un poquito – dijo entre risas, Vicky miró a Gabrielle, ésta tenía una triste sonrisa.

– ¡Parece que ya estamos todas! – murmuró Marietta.

– ¡No nos andaremos con rodeos! – dijo Cho –. ¿Qué les ha pasado a nuestros trabajos?

– Yo… – _«mierda, no me he preparado el discurso»_ pensó Vicky –. Creo que mi trabajo tenía algo… Yo… – _«diles que hemos sido nosotros»_ recordó Vicky lo que le habían dicho los gemelos –. ¿Os acordáis que me dejé el trabajo en el Sala Común? Pues, bueno cuando entré vi a esos gemelos con el pelo rojizo…

– ¿Los Weasley?

– ¡Sí! Esos estaban por allí, cuando cogí mi trabajo, tenía un color raro, pero lo examiné… Le hice unos cuantos hechizos para ver si lo habían embrujado, pero… todos dieron negativo… Y como tú ya estabas mal por lo de tú hermano, no quise alarmaros innecesariamente – terminó poniendo énfasis en lo de "hermano".

– ¿Qué hermano? – preguntó Cho pero Marietta se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y la corrigió.

– ¡Murió hoy por la tarde! Y Cho no quiere aceptarlo… dice que no tiene hermano… ¡Está muy afectada! – soltó Marietta.

– ¡Lo siento! – murmuró Vicky que sabía perfectamente que todo era una bola.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más de cosas triviales y Vicky se aburrió.

– ¡BAHHH! – Vicky bostezó y todas se la quedaron mirando –. ¡Perdón! Es que ayer no dormí y tengo sueño…

Por suerte, Vicky se escapó antes de tiempo de la habitación. Antes de que el retrato se cerrara pudo escuchar.

– ¿Vosotras la creéis? – preguntó Cho refiriéndose a lo del trabajo.

– Yo la creo – dijo Marie y Gabrielle asintió.

– No tiene más amigas… no nos haría una putada – dijo Gabrielle.

– Yo también la creo – se unió Cho.

– ¡Pues yo no la creo! – sentenció Marietta.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Vicky entró en su Sala Común. Llegó a sus aposentos y todos los Gryffindors la estaban esperando.

– ¡Si hubieras llegado una hora más tarde no estaríamos aquí! – dijo contento Fred.

Vicky les explicó todo lo que las ravenclaws le habían dicho con todo lujo de detalle. Cuando acabó, hablaron de todo en general. Más tarde, todos se fueron a dormir.

Vicky comenzó a pensar en todo el día. Primero Cedric con lo de Oliver, después Oliver con las ravenclaws y por último que no viera a Cedric. «_Pero que les ha dado a todos. No tienen porque decirme nada. Yo sé cuidarme solita. Que si es mejor que no vea a Oliver, que si no vea a las ravenclaws y que no vea a Cedric. Haré lo que me dé la gana» pensó Vicky. _Y con ese follón en su cabeza, quedó dormida.

_**(1)**__ Los trasgos llegan a tener 30 cm. de estatura son hombrecillos tenebrosos vestidos de negro y con gorros puntiagudos. Son decididamente malignos y no se andan con rodeos para demostrarlo. Cuando muere un mago, asustan a la familia con su presencia, sólo por malevolencia. Son muy codiciosos de la plata y el oro, y lo consiguen de los gnomos con halagos. Con frecuencia llevan consigo una pala pequeña. Hábitat: sólo en los grandes tramos de bosque, desde donde inician sus incursiones (Poortvliet, Rien/Huygen, Wil: Los Gnomos. Madrid, Ed. Montena, 1985, pp. 132)_

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_ – Eso parece muy pesado, ¿te ayudo?_

_ – ¡No necesito que me ayudes, Don Juan! – dijo con desprecio, aun no podía creer lo que le habían dicho de él._

_ – ¿Don-qué? – preguntó extrañado._

_ – ¡Don Juan!_

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, este capítulo tiene un poco más de Ced, ¿eh? El próximo capítulo se llamara: _Don Juan_. Espero que guste y sí, he actualizado pronto, ¿no? Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (aunque siempre lo hago cuando me da la gana, pero bueno). (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


	8. Don Juan

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esta vez cambiaré un poco el discursillo. Ya sé que mucha gente no lee esto pero me gustaría dejarlo claro. Aunque sé que sobra decirlo, quería que Vicky no fuera la típica niña buena sino que fuera antipática (hasta cierto punto), tozuda y con mal humor… Quería que pareciera una historia normal porque todos tenemos defectos. De Cedric, lo he puesto un poco mujeriego porque todos no somos perfectos y menos el chico guapo. En fin, en cuanto a lo de que la historia sea día a día, lo hago porque creo que cada día hay una cosa nueva (ya sé que todos los días no nos pasan tantas cosas como a Vicky, pero…) pero, tranquilas me saltaré algunas semanas (sé que es aburrido y me quedaré sin ideas a este ritmo). Bueno, creo que he acabado…

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque si no, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 8- Don Juan**

Vicky se despertó empapada en sudor, llorando y chillando en plena noche. Había tenido una pesadilla muy rara. Había soñado que estaba en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX, que era una dama de época y que todos sus amigos también estaban, en especial Cedric, que cobraba protagonismo. El Cedric, del cual Vicky estaba enamorada en el sueño, era en verdad Jack el Destripador. Vicky lo había protegido porque no creía esas habladurías. Pero un día lo había pillado. Cedric que también sabía que lo habían pillado, capturó a Vicky y la torturó. El sueño finalizó cuando Cedric le arrancó el corazón de cuajo a lo que ésta solo pudo chillar y llorar.

Sus compañeras de cuarto (menos Angelina que la miraba con mala cara desde su cama) también se despertaron por el chillido y la tranquilizaron. Le preguntaron acerca de la pesadilla pero Vicky no soltó ni prenda, era uno de esos sueños que al despertarte se volatilizaban como por arte de magia.

Vicky se recostó otra vez en la cama cuando recuperó la calma pero no pudo dormir. Sabía que el sueño trataba de Cedric ya que le había impactado la noticia de su "poligamia"**(1)**.

Se hizo de día, Vicky no había podido dormir y tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. Cuando sonó la alarma en la habitación, Vicky se levantó y fue directa al baño. Se duchó para despejarse. Bajó a la Sala Común y…

– ¡AHHH! – Fred gritó de terror al ver la cara de insomnio de Vicky, pero vio (por la cara que puso) que Vicky no estaba para bromas –. ¡Era solo una broma!

– ¡No ha podido dormir! – dijo Alicia detrás de ella.

– ¿Cosas de chicas? – preguntó Lee cauteloso.

– ¡No! No quieras saberlo – dijo George bromeando.

– Sé un hechizo que te ayudara – dijo a desgana Angelina –. ¡No te muevas!

Vicky se quedó inmóvil mientras Angelina movía su varita de forma exagerada y pronunciaba algo en otra lengua.

– ¡Ya está! Mucho mejor… – Alicia le acercó un espejo y Vicky se vio, las ojeras se le habían ido por completo.

Vicky quiso darle las gracias pero Angelina ya se había ido, se había esfumado. No sabía porque le caía tan mal a Angelina. Bajaron todos al Gran Comedor y desayunaron con ánimos. Hablaron de Quidditch ya que todos eran miembros del equipo de Gryffindor (menos Lee, pero él era el comentarista de los partidos). A Vicky no le entusiasmaba mucho el Quidditch pero se le contagió el entusiasmo estando con ellos.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de acabar, una lechuza apareció delante de Vicky, le estiró la pata y ésta cogió la nota.

_DE ALEXANDER Y DAFNE_

Vicky cogió el paquete que traía la lechuza, lo abrió. Era un diario forrado de piel de dragón. Y en letras mayúsculas y doradas ponía _ESCRIBE TU PROPIA HISTORIA. _Abrió el diario, pasó las páginas rápidamente y vio un papel doblado, era solo una hoja.

_Hola Vic,_

_¿Qué tal estás? Nosotros bien. Tenemos que contarte un montón de cosas que han pasado, pero más tarde. Te hemos comprado esto porque sabíamos que andabas tiempo detrás de él. ¿Qué tal tus nuevos compis? Y ¿qué tal Matt? ¿Sigue igual de burro? Esperamos que no… _(rallote). _Lo siento, Álex quiere que le deje escribir. ¡Hey Vic! ¿Qué tal? Aun puedes volver, ¿eh? Te echamos mucho de menos. ¿Qué tal el nuevo colegio? El nuestro ha cambiado por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho). Te tenemos que contar una ¡de chismes! (con voz de Daf) _(rallote). _Lo siento, la loca de Daf _(rallote)_ no para de darme codazos. Bueno esperamos que lo pases muy bien y no te olvides de escribirnos, ¿eh?_

_«¡Qué es eso de más tarde!» _Vicky no entendía nada. Le querían explicar cosas pero no le explicaban. Como estaba enfadado con ellos, solo les envió una nota con una línea escrita (a través de la misma lechuza).

_DE VICTORIA_

_¿CÓMO QUE MÁS TARDE?_

Fue su única respuesta. No entendía nada. Decidió dejar de lado eso. Se levantó de la mesa, dejando atónitos a los Gryffindors que iban con ella. Y se largó. No llegó muy lejos porque una voz por detrás de ella la llamó.

– ¿QUÉ? – chilló enfadada. Era Cedric y no quería hablar con él en esos momentos.

– Eso parece muy pesado, ¿te ayudo? – preguntó Cedric ignorando se "caluroso saludo".

– ¡No necesito que me ayudes, Don Juan! – dijo con desprecio, aun no podía creer lo que le habían dicho de él.

– ¿Don-qué? – preguntó extrañado.

– ¡Don Juan! – en esos momentos ya habían salido del Gran Comedor.

– ¿Es un nuevo mote? – preguntó extrañado.

– Sí, una especie de mote…

Y se fue con la poca dignidad que pudo, ya que la mochila le pesaba mucho y un hombro se le caía. Des de las escaleras podía escuchar la risa de Cedric y a Vicky le dieron ganas de bajar y pegarle un puñetazo.

La mañana pasó con pocos incidentes que mencionar. A primera hora, tocó Transformaciones (y esta vez fue una clase práctica). Intentaron convertir un pájaro en un objeto cualquiera. La mayoría de las mutaciones eran horripilantes pero Vicky ganó 5 puntos para Gryffindor por su pájaro-roca. Después de Transformaciones tocó Futurología con la loca de Trelawney, que había predicho la muerte de Fred. La siguiente hora fue Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas donde Hagrid decidió hacer una clase teórica sobre los Trasgos (los cuales estaban encerrados en unas jaulas y por ello, éstos estaban cabreados).

Después de aquellas tres horas, vino la hora de la comida. Vicky se sentó apartada del resto porque quería estar sola y los demás la respetaron. Subió a la Biblioteca y se llevó unos cuantos libros para leer.

Vicky volvió a reprender las clases. Esta vez le tocaba Herbología en el Invernadero 6, dos horas. En Herbología no hicieron gran cosa, solo copiar de la pizarra. Y por último, le tocó Encantamientos (dos horas) con Flitwick. Fueron las dos horas más largas de la vida de Vicky. La clase se basó en la teoría de cómo mover una varita. Y lo peor fue que todos tenían que mover la varita al mismo tiempo, ahí, Vicky por poco se durmió.

Por fin acabó, y fue a su castigo. McGonagall le dio la tarde libre y Vicky decidió leer un poco y echarse una siesta antes de cenar. Pero esa siesta se alargó demasiado, hasta empalmar con la hora de dormir y con la hora de despertar. Se despertó repuesta, como si hubiera dormido las 24 horas seguidas. Se levantó, fue al lavabo y volvió a la habitación. Miró el reloj de arena. 9:25.

– ¿QUÉ? – chilló Vicky.

Luego vio a sus compañeras de cuarto dormidas aun en su cama, _«no puede ser, ellas aun están durmiendo»_ pensó Vicky. Decidió despertarlas igualmente. Empezó por Alicia que parecía la más simpática.

– ¡Alicia! – Alicia se movió para el lado contrario de donde estaba Vicky –. ¡Alicia! – seguía sin hacerla caso –. ¡Despierta son las 9:25!

– ¿QUÉ?

– Eso es lo que pone en el reloj.

Despertaron a las demás y se vistieron rápidamente. Llegaban tarde a clase de Pociones. Alicia le dijo a Vicky que el reloj de arena nunca se atrasaba porque era mágico. La razón de que no las hubiera despertado era porque cuando dos personas (a diferentes horas) lo programaban para la misma hora, la alarma se anulaba y Angelina y Alicia pensaban que les tocaba a ellas programarlo (ya que cada semana lo hacía una u otra). Llegaron a las 9:30 a clase de Pociones y ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de desayunar ni nada.

– ¡Vaya! Llegan tarde – dijo Snape cuando las vio –. ¿Tienen algo que decir? – ese era el momento de no responder, la única regla que había en clase de Snape era dejar que se saliese con las suya siempre.

GRRR, GRR… La barriga de Vicky rugió como un ogro. Pedía comida.

– ¡Vaya! – Snape puso cara de que entendía la situación pero cambió radicalmente –. ¡VAYAN A SUS ASIENTOS INMEDIATAMENTE! Y 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR CADA UNA DE USTEDES.

Vicky se sentó al lado de las Ravenclaws y éstas a través de notitas le preguntaron qué había pasado. Lo peor de todo fue que a Vicky no le paró de sonar la barriga en toda la clase y Snape se vengó bajando puntos a Gryffindor por ello.

RING. La clase terminó pero Snape les puso un trabajo de 2 rollos para el lunes. Tuvieron clase de Herbología durante dos horas, pero fue más entretenida que el día anterior porque salieron al aire libre a reconocer las plantas. Era como un concurso. Y ganó el grupo formado por las Ravenclaws y Vicky (gracias a Marietta y a Vicky que habían hecho todo el trabajo). Eso les subió 50 puntos a cada casa.

Por suerte para Vicky, pronto fue la hora de la comida y allí se puso morada. Tenía mucha hambre acumulada.

– ¡Come despacio, te vas a atragantar! – dijo Fred con la boca llena.

Vicky no respondió porque sino no tenía tiempo para comer. Salió del Gran Comedor para ir a la Biblioteca y dejar los libros que había cogido. Entró en la Biblioteca y se fue a los estantes de donde los había cogido, los dejó y continuó mirando las tapas de los demás libros para ver si alguno captaba su atención. Uno lo hizo, uno muy gordo, lo cogió (y por poco no se le cayó). Volvió la vista al frente y ahí estaba Cedric (era una estantería grande de aquellas en las podías ver a la personas que está al otro lado).

– ¿Vicky? – susurró Cedric ya que allí no se podía hablar en voz alta.

_«El que faltaba»_ pensó Vicky. Ésta no respondió y se fue, pero Cedric no tenía intención de dejarla ir.

– ¡Busqué lo que me dijiste! – susurró Cedric que la había cogido del brazo.

– ¡Yo no te dije que buscaras nada! – dijo zafándose de la mano de Cedric.

– El mote, ¿te acuerdas? Lo he buscado – murmuró con una blanca sonrisa.

– ¿Te aplaudo? – pero no era irónico, era más bien agrio, cortante, tajante.

– ¡No entiendo porque me llaman así!

– ¡Pues eres tonto!

– ¡Ilumíname, entonces!

Al no obtener respuesta, Cedric le recitó lo que sabía de ese Don Juan.

– Ese "Don Juan" salió por primera vez en _El Burlador de Sevilla_. El Don Juan prometía casarse con las chicas con las que foll… – decidió que esa palabra era inadecuada para Vicky y dijo –… mantenía relaciones íntimas pero no quería a ninguna y después le descubrían. ¿Me puedes decir en que me parezco? – Vicky estuvo a punto de responderle pero escuchó una voz conocida.

– ¡Ced! – chilló Cho la cual recibió unos cuantos "_shh_" para silenciarla –. ¡"Shh" vosotros! – con lo que se ganó otro "_shh_" –. ¡Qué loosers! – dijo cuando vio a Cedric pero Vicky ya no estaba allí, se había ido.

Vicky salió de la Biblioteca casi corriendo, ya no llevaba la muleta y eso era un alivio para ella, podía ir más rápido y no hacía el pena.

Quedaban treinta minutos para la clase pero a Vicky no le importó esperar. Leyó de su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (que era su siguiente clase). La espera duró poco para Vicky y pronto pudo hacer la clase que duró dos horas. La _VIGILANCIA PERMANENTE _aun no había desaparecido de la pizarra y Vicky estaba segura de que no lo borraba de la pizarra.

RING. El timbre anunció el fin de esa clase. Su última clase de la semana fue Historia de la Magia. Fue la clase más aburrida y pesada de todas ya que era la última hora. Se estuvo escribiendo notitas con los gryffindor y con las Ravenclaws hasta que la clase terminó.

Fue al castigo al aula de Transformaciones pero McGonagall le dijo que hiciera deberes (aunque Vicky creía que se lo decía para que ella guardara el secreto). Después del castigo fue al Gran Comedor a cenar. Se sentó al lado de los Gryffindors.

– Angelina, ¿porque no cantas hoy? – preguntó Lee interesado.

– ¿Dónde? – inquirió Vicky sin saber de lo que hablaban.

– En la noche del micro abierto – dijo George como si fuera obvio.

– Angelina tiene muy buena voz – comentó Lee.

– ¡No es para tanto! – Angelina se sonrojó.

– ¡Hey! Ang deberías cantar… Eres la única que canta bien porque todos los que van… Tienen mala voz… – dijo Alicia.

– Pero el micro perfecciona la voz… – explicó Katie.

– Y ¿quién suele cantar?

– Pues, Cho y sus amigas… Roger, Cedric – _«¡cómo no!»_ pensó Vicky –… Estos dos burros – dijo señalando a Fred y a George –. No sé… suelen ser los únicos que cantan.

– Todos cantan mal – susurró Katie que estaba al lado de Vicky –. Pero la magia tapa los gallos y Angelina es la única que afina…

– Y ¿cada cuánto se hace la noche del micro abierto?

– Cada mes o dos meses… Pero en época de exámenes no se hace.

– Ganaría si se lo propusiera… – dijo Katie señalando a Angelina.

– ¿Se gana algo?

– Sí, dan un premio de 50 sickles individual y en grupo son 200.

– Y ¿dónde se hace?

– Aquí, en el Gran Comedor. Ponen un escenario… Te tienes que inscribir en la Sala de los Profesores y ya está… – y le habló en la oreja –. Angelina no lo sabe pero la hemos inscrito. Canta como las hadas.

Después de la cena fueron a la habitación para arreglarse. Ya que según ellas todo el mundo iba bien vestido, no con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Después de una sesión de hora y media de maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario, bajaron. A Vicky no le gustaba todo eso, pero se aguantó, sus amigas de Gryffindor hacían que la sesión fuera soportable.

Bajaron a la Sala Común donde los chicos ya estaban esperando. Lee se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Angelina, pero no comentó nada. Fred y George hicieron un par de bromas acerca de la hora y media para vestirse y eso les hizo ganarse unas cuantas collejas.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde todo el mundo estaba preparado. Todos querían disfrutar de una velada mágica. Todos tenían ganas de divertirse después de esa primera semana de clases.

– ¡Vicky! – la llamó alguien en un mar de mareas –. ¡Vicky! – Vicky se giró, era Cho.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Vicky cuando Cho llegó a su altura.

– ¿Quieres cantar con nosotras? – _«no»_ pensó Vicky pero no contestó –. ¿Qué haces con estos?

Vicky se alejó un poco de los Gryffindors y le dijo:

– Son mis compañeros de cuarto y les estoy haciendo el teatrillo… – por la cara que puso Cho, Vicky supo que le satisfacía la respuesta que le había dado –. ¿Te apuntas o no?

– Creo que paso… – miró la cara furibunda de Cho –. Es que soy torpe… – Vicky no era torpe –. ¡Y os arruinaría todo!

– ¡Bueno, por esta vez pasa! Danos tu voto, ¿eh?

Vicky volvió con los Gryffindors y les preguntó qué que era aquello del voto. Ellos le respondieron que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts votaban a su "_cantante_" favorito.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando entrever la decoración de la Sala. Las mesas estaban arrinconadas en el lado opuesto de la tarima. Todos entraron y empezó el espectáculo. El profesor más joven de Hogwarts era el encargado de que todo funcionara a la perfección.

– ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA NUEVA EDICIÓN DE MICRO ABIERTO! – chilló con mucho entusiasmo el profesor –. ¡Hoy la noche será larga!

El profesor chilló el nombre de un chico, éste subió al escenario y cantó. Después de ese chico, cantó un grupo y después de éste, una chica. Todas las canciones eran de las Brujas de Macbeth.

– Y ahora, le toca a Angelina Johnson… UN APLAUSO – dijo el presentador.

Angelina se quedó a cuadros. Ella se había presentado la primera vez que habían hecho lo del micro pero no había ganado (porque era votación popular). Miró a los Gryffindor con cara de odio y luego subió a la tarima.

– ¿Qué nos vas a cantar?

– ehhm… – le había pillado desprevenida –. _Don't stop beliving_.

Angelina cantó a la perfección, afinando en cada nota y poniendo entusiasmo en lo que hacía, se la veía eufórica aunque después fuera a matar a todos los Gryffindors. La canción de Angelina acabó y bajó de la tarima.

Vicky que tenía un poco de calor salió a tomar el aire. Pero alguien la estaba siguiendo, se giró, era Cedric.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

– ¡Yo no estoy enfadada! – chilló Vicky.

– Le pregunté a Cho y investigó, nadie me llama Don Juan…

– Como si supiera investigar – susurró sin que Cedric la escuchara.

– ¡Desembucha!

– Nadie te llama así… – soltó Vicky harta.

– Eso ya lo sé…

– Pues qué bien, ya podrás dormir – dijo irónicamente.

– ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

– ¡Sí!

– ¿El qué?

– No te hagas el inocentón… ¡Tú ya sabes lo que has hecho!

– ¡Ilumíname! – dijo Cedric imitando a Vicky.

– ¡Yo no sueno así! – Vicky dudó si debía contárselo o no –. Has jugado con los sentimientos de ciertas personas.

– ¡Primera información que tengo!

Vicky le contó todo lo que sabía, todo aquello que le habían contado Marie y Gabrielle. Cedric se quedó pensativo un rato y luego habló.

– ¡Y tú te lo creíste! – la señaló.

– ¿Acaso no es verdad?

– Poco es verdad…

La música de dentro paró de sonar.

– Y ahora, le toca a Cedric Diggory… UN APLAUSO – dijo el presentador y se escucharon gritos de emoción.

– ¡Ahora no puedo! Después hablamos – Cedric se alejó corriendo.

Después de unos segundos se escuchó.

– ¿Con que nos vas a deleitar?

– _Girlfriend_.

– ¡Ohh, vaya! ¿Es para alguien en especial?

– ¡Para todas vosotras! – dijo Cedric seguramente guiñando un ojo porque muchas chicas empezaron a gritar.

Vicky entró en el Gran Comedor y ahí estaba Cedric cantando con pasión como un cantante profesional, guiñando y dando las manos.

_**(1)**__…I don't know why you care {Why you think about him know}_

_He doesn't even know you're there, no  
'Cause he don't love your eyes {Naw}  
And he don't love your smile {Naw}  
Girl, you know that ain't fair {Come on}_

The middle of the night (Mmm...)  
Is he gonna be by your side (Mmm...no)

_Or will he run and hide_

_You don't know 'cause things ain't clear_

And baby, when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side  
Does the man even know you're alive  
I got an idea

Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good {I'll treat you good, girl}  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should

_'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl, you should be my girlfriend…_

Estaba más que claro. Cedric era un ligón. Con solo escuchar la canción, ya invitaba a que fueras su novia. Y esos movimientos de arrepentido, arrodillándose o poniendo las manos para pedir perdón. Y esos ojos, esos dientes y esa boca. Todo era perfecto pero Vicky no quería sucumbir a su encanto, sabía que eso le traería problemas.

La canción acabó y una masa eufórica de chicas aplaudía como locas a lo que Cedric las respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Bajó del escenario y Cho le plantó un feroz beso al cual Cedric correspondió gustosamente. _«Podrás decir lo que quieras pero se te nota»_ pensó Vicky.

– Y ahora le toca a nuestra bellísima asiática: ¡Cho Chang! – gritó el presentador y todos los chicos aplaudieron mientras Cho subía el escenario.

– Voy a cantar _Feedback_ – dijo antes de que el presentador dijera nada.

_**(3)**__ Light skin, dark skin, my asian persuasion,  
I got them all that's why these girls out here hatin'  
Cause I'm sexy_

Do you like my style?  
Yeah that sexy sexy sexy  
Like I rock it down  
Yeah that sexy sexy sexy

_You can work me out  
Yeah that sexy sexy sexy  
Let me show you how  
Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

So here's my demostration  
A peep show  
Tonight my body's in exhibition baby  
Though it's on display don't be scared to  
Touch it, it said so  
So come and get it babe…  


Cho se movía con movimientos rápidos y sexys, hipnotizando a todos los que la miraban. Sus movimientos eran gráciles pero la coreografía era repetitiva hasta el aburrimiento, solo los chicos seguían mirándola.

– ¡Tenemos que hablar! – era Cedric.

– ¡Tu novia está cantando!

_**(1)**__ En verdad, poligamia no es exactamente a lo que yo me quiero referir. __s (polýs) es muchos, y __gaméo__ es casarse. Aquí quería decir que estaba comprometido con muchas a la vez, no que tuviera varias cónyuges._

_**(2)**__ No sé porque te preocupas {¿Por qué piensas sobre lo que él conoce?} / Él no sabe incluso que tú estás ahí, no / Porque a él no le gustan tus ojos {No} / Y a él no le gusta tu sonrisa {No} / Chica, tú sabes que no es justo {Vamos} / En medio de la noche (Mmm…) / ¿Estará él a tu lado? (Mmm… no) / o ¿él correrá y se esconderá? / Tú no lo sabes porque las cosas no están claras / Y bebé, cuando llores / ¿estará él a tu lado? / ¿Sabe el hombre__ que tú existes? / Tengo una idea / ¿Por qué no eres mi novia? / Te trataré bien {Te trataré bien, chica} / Sé que escuchas a tus amigos / Cuando dicen que deberías / Porque si fueras mi novia / Yo sería tu brillante estrella / El primero que te mostraría dónde estás / Chica, tú deberías ser mi novia__... La canción es de__ N'SYNC (featuring Justin Timberlake) y se llama Girlfriend._

_**(3)**__Piel clara, piel oscura, mi persuasión asiática, / Lo tengo todo y por eso las chicas me odian / Porque soy sexy / ¿Te gusta mi estilo? / Sí, es sexy sexy sexy / Como yo lo estremezco / Sí, es sexy sexy sexy / Tú me puedes entender / Sí, es sexy sexy sexy / Déjame enseñarte cómo / Sí, es sexy sexy sexy / Así que aquí está mi demostración / Un espectáculo voyeur / Esta noche mi cuerpo se exhibe nene / Aunque esté expuesto no estés asustado / por tocarlo, está dicho / Así que ven y entiéndelo nene… __La canción es de__ Janet Jackson y se llama Feedback._

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_ – ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO? – preguntó Cho histérica cuando descubrió a Cedric y a Vicky solos –. Yo creía que eras mi amiga – chilló de rabia._

_ – Nosotros… yo… Cedric… Cedric me estaba pidiendo consejo – Cedric la miró con cara interrogante._

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, este capítulo tiene un Ced que se preocupa por lo que piense Vicky, ¿eh? El próximo capítulo se llamara:_ La otra cara de la verdad_. Y será un capítulo corto, bastante corto. Espero que guste y sí, he actualizado pronto, ¿no? Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (aunque siempre lo hago cuando me da la gana, pero bueno). (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


	9. La otra cara de la verdad

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque si no, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 9- La otra cara de la verdad**

– La he oído cantar muchas veces, vamos… Andando – Cedric la guió hasta la Sala de los retratos.

– ¿Qué quieres? Ahh, ya entiendo… Es que antes era la única chica que no ha chillado, ¿no?

– ¡Frío!

– ¡Dispara que me estás cansando!

– Y ¿eso lo dice la señorita no-digo-nada-pero-yo-lo-suelto-y-estoy-de-mal-humor-todo-el-día?

– ¡Sí!

– Bueno, ¡lo que me has explicado antes no sucedió así del todo!

– Y quieres aclararlo, ¿no?

– ¡Exacto!

– Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida…

– Tú solo escucha y decide por ti misma.

»– El año pasado Marie y Cho me pidieron para salir y yo les dije que no, que yo no me comprometía y ellas aceptaron a que yo podía salir con otras – remarcó el _no comprometerse_ –. Ellas me dijeron que no se lo contara a nadie y así lo hice. Se ve que un día, Gabrielle y Marietta se lo contaron y éstas se lo contaron a sus respectivas mejores amigas… Las dos se enfadaron con la otra y decidieron ir a hablar conmigo.

»– Yo les dije que me gustaban las dos y que no podía escoger entre ellas…

– ¡Típico de los hombres! Así podías estar con las dos – soltó Vicky –. La próxima vez canta en el karaoke What's a man to do_**(1)**_, ¿eh? – Cedric ignoró el comentario y continuó.

– Como iba diciendo… Pero ellas empezaron a competir por mi amor – dijo con cara de yo-no-pude-hacer-nada.

– ¡Claro! Te debió dar tanta pena que se arrodillaran y se postraran ante ti… Seguro que lo estabas pasando peor que ellas, ¿eh?

– ¿Puedes parar con los comentarios sarcásticos?

– ¡Qué más te da!

– ¡Porque me importas! – Vicky se sintió feliz con ello, pero Cedric rectificó –. Porque me importa lo que pienses… eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y si él me perdonó… Y porque eres mi amiga – Vicky se quedó parada, habían hablado pocos días y él la consideraba su amiga.

– ¡Sigue!

– Un día me encontré con Gabrielle y los dos estábamos borrachos…

– ¡Qué manía tenéis con estar borrachos!

– ¿Puedo continuar? – preguntó Cedric y Vicky asintió –. Nos liamos y eso…

– ¡Qué raro! – pero Cedric la ignoró.

– Seguramente Gabrielle se enteró y vino a hablar conmigo…

– ¡A mí no me dijeron eso!

– Me dijo que no me quería que solo había sido un juego para ella y que escogiera a Cho que ella estaba enamorada de mí. Respecto a Marie, me dijo que no la tocara más y que no jugara con sus sentimientos – Vicky sintió pena por Gabrielle, ésta había "sacrificado su amor" por sus amigas, un gesto que la honraba –. Pensé unos cuantos días y después elegí a Cho, tal y como me había dicho Gabrielle. Otro día, estando borrachos – Vicky rodó los ojos –. ¡Vale, puede que beba un poco! ¿Contenta? – Vicky sonrió –. Me lié con Gabrielle y después con Marie…

– Y porque no tenían más hermanas, ¿no? – dijo sarcásticamente Vicky.

– ¡Puedes dejar de frivolizar con ese asunto! – Cedric ya estaba cansado de Vicky –. Supongo que Gabrielle cuando se enteró habló con su hermana y ésta le debió decir que no me quería…

– ¿Y mi hermano que dijo?

– Tú hermano se enfadó conmigo, ¿no te mencionó nada de ello?

– No.

– Las gemelas solo querían darme celos con sus "novios". Y yo… como un tonto los cogí… Al final, Matt, Cho y Roger se enteraron… Cho vino a hablar conmigo y lo solucionamos. Matt, bueno, Matt un día volvió a hablarme… Roger… bueno, Roger nunca me ha caído bien.

– Enemigos – puntualizó Vicky.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Una no está con las chicas más chismosas de Hogwarts sin enterarse de nada, ¿no crees?

– Seguramente.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y Cedric habló.

– ¡Ahora ya puedes pensar lo que quieras!

– ¿Aún te gusta Gabrielle? – preguntó Vicky y Cedric se sonrojó.

– ¡No lo sé!

– No le hagas daño – no sabía porque la protegía, seguramente era que le encantaban las historias románticas y aquella había renunciado a "su amor".

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¡Sigue estando enamorada de ti!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mudos.

– Vale, ahora que me has contado todo… ¿Me puedes contar lo del Callejón Diagón?

– ¿El qué?

– Lo de que Cho no entró en Ravenclaw por su inteligencia…

– Ahh, ¿eso?

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de la Sala dejando ver a Cho, Marietta, Gabrielle y Marie.

– ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO? – preguntó Cho histérica cuando descubrió a Cedric y a Vicky solos –. ¡Yo creía que eras mi amiga! – chilló de rabia, _«lo mismo puedo decir de ti»_ pensó Vicky.

– Nosotros… yo… Cedric… Cedric me estaba pidiendo consejo – Cedric la miró con cara interrogante.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– No lo ves – interrumpió Marietta que hacía tiempo que quería a Vicky fuera del "club" –, ¡te está mintiendo!

– ¡Quería regalarte algo especial!

Cho se tiró a los brazos de Cedric mientras lo abrazaba.

– ¡Ohh, querías regalarme algo especial y le estabas preguntando a ella! – Cho lo besó –. Claro, dentro de un mes es mi cumpleaños… ¡No tenías porque molestarte, cariño!

– Sí, tenía que hacerlo – Cho se le tiró otra vez a los brazos y Cedric movió los labios para susurrar un "_gracias_" para Vicky.

_**(1)**__ La canción de What's a man to do habla de que el chico está enamorado de dos chicas y que tendría que haberles hecho saber a las dos que estaba enamorado de las dos. La canción es de Usher._

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_Qué debo elegir. Los Gryffindors, las Ravenclaws o mis amigos. Si me quedo con los Gryffindors le fastidiaré la fiesta a las Ravenclaws. Si me quedo con las Ravenclaws le fastidiaré la fiesta a los Gryffindors y… si me quedo con mis amigos les fastidiaré la fiesta a todos._

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, ahora Ced ya ha explicado la verdad. El próximo capítulo se llamara:_ La elección_. Espero que guste y sí, he actualizado pronto, ¿no? Seguramente, la semana que viene no actualizaré porque estaré súper cansada. Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (aunque siempre lo hago cuando me da la gana, pero bueno). (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


	10. La elección

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque sino, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 10- La elección**

Después de aquel incidente sin importancia, Vicky se fue a su habitación a meditar ya que tanta información en un día, para ella, era suficiente. Vicky había desconfiado de Cedric sin concederle el beneficio de la duda y todo lo que Cedric le había explicado de él, se asemejaba más a lo que en verdad habría pasado. Pero lo mejor de saber la verdad había sido que Cedric la consideraba su amiga y que no quería que pensara mal de él. Y la parte negativa de aquello era que Vicky se había creído todo aquello que le habían dicho las gemelas.

– ¿Estás de vuelta tan pronto? – Vicky no se había dado cuenta que las Gryffindors habían entrado en la habitación.

– ¿Quién ha ganado? – preguntó Vicky.

– ¡En primer lugar a quedado Cho y en segundo Cedric! – dijo sin entusiasmo Katie, Vicky miró a Angelina que se veía frustrada, seguramente por no haber ganado.

– Tú has cantado mucho mejor que ellos – intentó animar Vicky pero Angelina le echó una mirada furibunda.

– ¿Cabe alguien más en esta habitación? – preguntó divertido Fred.

Los tres chicos entraron y se sentaron mientras se reían a carcajadas.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Alicia cabreada.

– Nada que…, bueno, vosotras os habéis ido antes de que le dieran el premio a Cho, ¿no?

– Sí – dijo Angelina mordaz.

– Pues… os habéis perdido la mejor entrega de premios de la historia.

– No quería ver como una destroza canciones recoge su premio.

– George, el maestro de las bromas ha encerado el suelo con un hechizo y bum… hemos visto la caída de una estrella.

Todos se rieron imaginando la situación y cómo la abría salvado.

– ¡Estoy tan emocionada que me tiemblan las piernas! – dijo George imitándola.

– La imitas muy bien, por eso yo en el tren… – se paró en seco, todos la miraron, Vicky no les había contado por que los había "espiado".

– ¡No nos contaste lo del tren! – dijo Katie.

– Bueno, sé que sonara difícil de creer… pero me pensé que era la voz de Cho y por eso os "espié"… Os juro que no le dije nada a Cho – añadió cuando vio la cara de los otros.

– ¡Te creemos! – exclamó Lee y se ganó una mirada furibunda de Angelina.

– ¡Os tengo que contar las últimas! – Vicky les mantenía informado de todo.

Les explicó todo lo que le había contado Cedric y después la entrada de Cho y lo de su fiesta.

– ¿Cómo se nos ha escapado ese detalle? – dijo en voz alta Fred.

– ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Fred?

– Sí.

– ¿Podéis decirnos vuestra idea?

– ¿Estáis seguros de qué queréis saberla? – preguntó George con voz malvada.

– Sí, corta el rollo – cortó Angelina.

– ¡El regalo es importante!

– Cedric confía en ti… tú solo tienes que decirle que lo compraras tú y que después se lo darás…

– No, creo que es una mala idea – Vicky no quería hacerle eso a Cedric, pero… _«Cedric te quiere traicionar, se lo ha dicho a tu hermano» _le dijo su cerebro.

– Es tu elección, si no quieres – susurró Lee.

– Me lo he pensado mejor… Será todo un placer.

Hablaron durante dos horas pero cuando tuvieron sueño, cada una se metió en su cama. Apagaron las luces pero seguían hablando y riendo.

– ¡Callad un momento! ¿No escucháis ese sonido? – habló Alicia.

TAC, TAC. Algo estaba repiqueteando el vidrio cercano a Vicky.

– ¡Sí, yo también lo oigo! – exclamó Vicky y antes de que nadie más dijera nada, se levantó y abrió la ventana.

Una lechuza estaba posada en la ventana y era la que producía el ruido.

– ¡Es una lechuza! ¡_Lumos_! – de la varita de Vicky salió un halo de luz que iluminó a la lechuza la cual tenía levantada una pata hacia ella. Le desenroscó el mensaje y ésta voló hacia la torre de las lechuzas.

Desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer.

_DE LAS RAVENCLAWS_

_VICKY TENDRÁS EL PLACER DE COMPRAR CON NOSOTRAS. ESTATE PREPARADA. MAÑANA A LAS 8 EN LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL, NO FALTES. AH, LLEVA ROPA MUGGLE._

– ¡Genial! – murmuró Vicky para sí pero las otras la escucharon.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Creo que mañana no podré ir con vosotras. Las ravenclaws – dijo con un deje de desprecio en la voz – quieren que vaya de compras – Vicky odiaba ir de compras –. Decirles a Fred y a George que lo siento, pero que no podré ir a ver Zonko's el palacio del Bromista.

Vicky se estiró en su cama y las demás no comentaron nada más durante la noche cosa que provocó que durmieran enseguida. Vicky se despertó repentinamente empapada en sudor pero esta vez sin chillar ni llorar. Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla con Cedric. Él volvía a ser Jack, el Destripador, y todo volvía a suceder igual que en su anterior sueño pero el final no era el mismo. Cedric la descubría y él le explicaba todo con tranquilidad. _«¿Qué está intentando decir mi mente?» _pensó Vicky, _«¿Está diciéndome que no hay escusas que valgan?»_. Vicky no sabía que pensar, _«¿por qué no podré soñar con cosas normales como la gente normal»_.

Alejó ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró el reloj, temerosa de qué se hubiera dormido, pero no era así. Las 6:57. _«Perfecto, tengo tiempo para arreglarme y hacer todo lo que quiera»_. Se arregló en un santiamén y sin hacer ruido para que no se despertaran las chicas se largó. Bajó hasta el Gran Comedor pero éste aun no había abierto sus puertas así que decidió ir a dar un paseo a orillas del Lago donde residía el Calamar Gigante. Por allí, se encontró a Angelina. Su primer impulso fue ir a saludarla pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo querría. Dio marcha atrás cuando unas ramitas se partieron (a causa de su peso).

– ¿Me estás espiando? – dijo Angelina, que seguía a malas, cuando se giró.

– Mira, sé qué no te caigo bien y qué piensas que os voy a traicionar o algo por el estilo pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

– ¡Pero déjame en paz! Te he intentado caer bien y tú… – Vicky se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba Angelina.

– ¡Tú me dices eso! Eres tú la que estás con mis amigos.

– Yo soy la nueva, no tengo amigos y ni siquiera me has ayudado – mientras Vicky avanzaba Angelina retrocedía.

– ¿Y me tiene que dar pena?

– Sí.

CHOF, CHOF. Angelina cayó al lago mientras retrocedía. A Vicky se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios intentando no reírse pero ver que Angelina chillaba de furia e irritación, eso sí que la hizo carcajearse hasta el aburrimiento.

– ¡No te rías! – Angelina chillaba con rabia cosa que hizo que Vicky se riera fuerte.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – esa era la voz de Matt lo que hizo que Vicky cerrara los ojos inconscientemente.

– ¡Nada!

– ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Matt mirando a Angelina –. ¡Lo siento por lo que pueda haber hecho mi hermana! – Angelina lo miraba con cara de bobalicona asintiendo con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué la has tirado al agua? – preguntó Cedric en la oreja a Vicky.

– ¡Yo no la he tirado! ¿Por qué pensáis qué la he tirado?

– ¡No creo que se haya tirado porque hacía precisamente calor!

– Para tu información ha resbalado…

– ¿Ahora se le llama resbalarse? – dijo Cedric con sarcasmo.

– ¿Estás bien Angelina? – preguntó Vicky haciendo caso omiso de Cedric.

Angelina dejó su cara de bobalicona para mirar con una cara de odio a Vicky.

– ¡Sí, gracias! – el tono era seco, pero cuando miró a Matt le cambió otra vez la cara.

– Tendremos que llevarte a Madame Pomfrey…

– No ha sido nada – dijo Angelina.

– ¡Más vale prevenir que curar! – Angelina asintió y se dejó llevar por Matt.

Matt y Angelina iban adelante, riendo y hablando. En cambio, Cedric y Vicky iban sumidos en un silencio incómodo detrás de los otros.

– Gracias por lo de anoche… ¡Cho es un poco celosa!

– ¿Un poco? – Vicky levantó una ceja.

– Un poco demasiado.

– ¡No me había dado cuenta! Y menos cuenta me había dado cuando me miró con ojos asesinos cuando nos pilló… – Vicky derrochaba sarcasmo puro.

Volvieron al silencio absoluto.

– ¿Me crees? – Cedric la miraba expectante.

– ¡Te creo, pero eso no te exime de tus culpas!

– ¿Qué culpas?

– Tú te liaste con la hermana de Gabrielle…

– Yo no salía con Gabrielle…

– ¡Oh claro! El-señor-me-follo-a-todas-las-que-puedo-y-más les había dejado bien claro que no quería tener una relación.

– ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

– ¿Cómo hizo Cho para tenerte atado a una relación?

– ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

– ¡Eso ya lo has dicho!

– ¿Qué pasa ahí detrás? – Matt había escuchado los últimos gritos.

– ¡Nada! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

– Solo discutíamos sobre…

– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Matt interesado.

– Sobre… – Cedric no sabía que decir.

– Sobre qué equipo ganará este año – Vicky salió a su rescate.

– ¡Está más que claro que los Chudley Canons! – Matt habló y Angelina asintió sonriendo.

Entraron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey se asustó al ver a una de las alumnas mojada de pies a cabeza. Vicky miró el reloj de la enfermería. Las 8:01. Salió corriendo de la enfermería pero se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido y entró otra vez.

– ¡Espero que te mejores Angelina! Ya sabes, me tengo que ir, me espera… – dijo refiriéndose a Cho.

Volvió a salir corriendo y bajó todas las escaleras como pudo.

– ¡Llegas tarde! – Marietta dijo con voz desagradable mientras Vicky se recomponía.

– Lo siento… Ha habido una urgencia

– ¿Cuál? – se interesó Cho.

– Tiré a Angelina al Lago y Cedric y mi hermano me pillaron – mintió Vicky y todas sonrieron.

– Bueno, jaja – Cho rió y las otras se rieron a coro –. Por eso te lo vamos a dejar pasar.

– ¿Dónde vamos a ir? En Hogsmeade no hay muchas tiendas de ropa… lo sé porque leí un libro que…

– Calla, no nos interesan los libros… – Marietta era la que hablaba, _«¡Merlín! Si la más inteligente de ellas dice eso, no sé qué dirán las otras…»_ pensó Vicky.

– ¡No vamos a Hogsmeade! – Cho había ignorado el comentario de Marietta –. Vamos de compras por el Londres muggle…

– Pero eso está prohibido… En el libro _Hogwarts, la historia_, en el apartado de reglas pone que está prohibido salir del área de Hogsmeade… – Vicky no se lo podía creer, aun no había acabado su castigo con McGonagall que ya tendría otro.

– ¡Por qué no dejas las reglas a un lado!

– Y ¿cómo vamos a ir? Nadie de aquí tiene el carnet para aparecerse y menos para aparecerse paralelamente…

– ¡Tenemos un traslador!

Cada vez estaba más liado. Vicky decidió seguir con el plan que era ir dónde fueran ellas. Caminaron dos kilómetros (todas menos Vicky iban con tacones) y descubrieron una bifurcación en el sendero, siguieron la senda tortuosa rodeada de árboles y en pocos minutos encontraron un descampado y en el medio de éste se encontraba una bota vieja y raída.

– ¡Allí está nuestro traslador! – Cho señaló la bota vieja.

– ¿No podrías haber cogido algo con más estilo? – preguntó Marie.

– Los asesores de mi padre me dijeron que eso pasaría desapercibido…

Caminaron hasta el centro del descampado. Todas tocaron la bota vieja que parecía que estaba en estado de putrefacción y sintieron esa asquerosa sensación, como un tubo les estirase del ombligo. Después de unas pequeñas nauseas, se recompusieron y se encontraron en una habitación decorada con un exquisito gusto.

– ¡Es la casa de verano del embajador! – Gabrielle le susurró en el oído a Vicky.

– ¿Qué embajador?

– ¡El padre de Cho es el embajador de Japón aquí!

Salieron del enorme piso y en la puerta les esperaba una limusina negra.

– Pedí la blanca (ya sabéis que la negra parece que esté de luto) pero no había más.

Vicky se quedó de piedra. Todo eso era nuevo para ella. Cuando se acomodaron en la limusina, Cho le explicó que su padre era muggle y era el embajador de Japón en Reino Unido. Después de todas las historias que le contaron, abrieron el techo y se dispusieron a salir y mirar el mundo. Era como una escena de unas ricas en Nueva York o algo por el estilo, Vicky sabía qué tendría que trabajar muy duro para poder conseguir ese nivel de vida.

Dejando de lado todo eso, la limusina se dirigía hacia Londres. Tardó unos veinte minutos. El chófer les abrió la puerta haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés a la cual Cho correspondió.

Entraron en la primera tienda (de lujo) y más que comprar parecía que saquearan la tienda. Gabrielle le explicó que Cho siempre corría con todos los gastos y que no fuera tonta y que se aprovechara. Vicky no pudo hacerlo y se compró la ropa con el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Entraron a tiendas de lencería, de complementos, de ropa y de todo lo que existía. Casi acabaron con las tiendas, se podría decir que las tiendas habían hecho el agosto con ellas.

La mayoría de las cosas que Vicky se había comprado eran cosas que ella nunca se pondría ni borracha pero se las había comprado después de que sus "amigas" le hubieran dicho que le quedaba fenomenal. Su tarjeta de crédito muggle se quedó casi en las últimas, pero al menos, había comprado también material escolar de sobras (mientras las otras estaban en la droguería probando perfumes).

Comieron en el restaurante japonés más exquisito de Londres. Vicky se pidió una ensalada, unos rollitos de primavera, unos fideos y un poco de sushi. Cuando se dispuso a pagar casi le dio un ataque al corazón, todo aquello valía una millonada, pero pagó igualmente ella.

– ¡Os tengo una sorpresa! – Cho estaba feliz y las otras aun más porque Cho les había pagado todo.

Se subieron a la limusina y ésta les llevó a un edificio sumamente perfecto, hasta tenía un estanco con peces nadando y un pequeño jardín orientado con las reglas del Feng Shui.

– ¡Estamos en la embajada!

Subieron en ascensor hasta la última planta. Cho le señaló, a cada una, una habitación y les dijo que se probaran la ropa que había dentro. Vicky entro en sus aposentos, una habitación de color blanco donde el sol entraba y la iluminaba. Era precioso. La habitación era un probador con un espejo en la pared y un separador donde cambiarse. Vicky se dirigió al separador (donde estaba dibujada una geisha y escritos unos caracteres japoneses) y encontró un magnífico kimono de color azul cielo. Se lo probó con todo el cuidado del mundo (no quería ni saber la burrada que costaba).

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó la voz de Cho al otro lado de la puerta.

– Bueno, creo que no me aclaro nada con ello…

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– ¡Claro!

Cho pasó luciendo un hermoso kimono de color rosa pálido. Cho le ayudó a apretarle el nudo y a poner bien el kimono.

– ¿Sabes? Este era el kimono de mi madre… Conoció a mi padre cuando lo llevaba – Vicky se atragantó con su saliva, no quería saber qué pasaría si lo rompía –. Tranquila, no lo romperás – Cho había adivinado sus pensamientos –. ¡Te queda muy bien!

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con la voz rota Vicky.

– ¿Porqué qué?

– ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú?

– A mí me queda muy holgado y bueno… sabía que te quedaría bien.

– Tiene mucho valor sentimental – Vicky añadió mentalmente un _supongo_ y prosiguió –… y ¿no sería mejor que lo llevara Marietta?

– Tú eres mi amiga y eres la única que sé que no me va a traicionar – a Vicky le entró un ataque de tos –. Ced te ve como su hermanita – _«¡genial!» –_ y yo sé que para él eres muy importante y si tú lo eres para él, tú también lo eres para mi… Lo sospechaba pero no me quedó ninguna duda en cuanto supe que te pidió consejo a ti para mi regalo – Vicky tenía demasiada información en la cabeza.

– Y ¿qué tiene que ver el kimono en ello?

– ¡Era una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños! Todas nosotras iremos vestidas con kimonos – Vicky no supo que más decir.

Alguien picó en la puerta y Cho murmuró un _adelante_. Las otras aparecieron con el kimono puesto. Después de desfilar un poco por la habitación, volvieron a la limusina que las dejó en la casa de verano donde cogieron el traslador hacia el descampado.

Por la luz que había, debían ser las cinco y poco. Volvieron a caminar (con las bolsas en la mano). Llegaron dos horas después a Hogwarts con los pies adoloridos. Vicky dejó todas sus bolsas en la habitación y después bajó a cenar donde les relató a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Y si le raptamos el kimono y se lo mandamos hecho añicos? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa divertida.

– Eso sería muy cruel – Vicky se sentía indispuesta así que decidió subir a su habitación y dormir.

Las horas pasaron volando, los días y las semanas igual. Sí, había pasado un mes entero y sí, Vicky había tenido días buenos y malos, también se había discutido con Cedric y Matt, pero también había acabado harta de Cho y sus compinches. Pero esas semanas no son dignas de mencionar. No pasó nada digno de aludir. Lo único destacado fue que Vicky se había ganado a pulso la confianza de Cho.

– El gran día… – Fred habló con fingido entusiasmo.

– ¿No estás súper-híper-mega-ilusionada? – ese era George.

– ¿Me vais a decir cuál es el regalo que le habéis preparado a Cedric?

**Flashback**

Vicky estaba aprovechando ese día soleado y había ido con los Gryffindors a dar una vuelta por el Lago. Todos estaban metiendo sus pies en el Lago o tirando agua al otro, pero Vicky estaba apartada de todas, se sentó en una piedra y tomaba el sol mientras miraba con una sonrisa a sus compañeros. Se estaban enguarrando porque el agua no es que fuera precisamente limpia.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – Vicky se giró y vio a Cedric, sonrió.

– ¿Acaso la piedra tiene nombre? – Vicky sonrió y prosiguió –. ¡Uy, lástima tiene mi nombre! Creo que no podrás sentarte – Cedric hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Vicky.

– ¿Planeando tirar a alguien?

– No, prefiero cometer una atentado y tirarlos a todos – Cedric rió.

– ¡Cho me dijo que sí que habías tirado a Angelina! – _«¡qué bocazas!»_ pensó Vicky.

– ¡Vale, es verdad! – y Vicky se ganó un codazo de Cedric.

– ¡Sé que no lo harías! No eres capaz…

– ¿Quieres probarme Diggory? – levantó una ceja desafiante.

Se quedaron bastante rato sin decir nada, Vicky miraba el horizonte y Cedric la miraba con una sonrisa en su boca.

– ¿Te divierto? – preguntó sarcásticamente Vicky y luego prosiguió –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– ¿No se te escapa ninguna, no? – Vicky asintió –. Consejo – _«Cedric quiere un consejo mío, el mundo debe estar loco»_ pensó Vicky.

– Pues, creo que buscas a una persona anciana con barba y seguramente hombre… creo que no cumplo ninguno de los requisitos. ¡Puedes probar con Dumbledore!

– Es sobre Cho – «¿_tengo que escuchar su nombre hasta en la sopa?»_ pensó Vicky –. Sé que sois muy amigas, últimamente, y quiero que me aconsejes algún regalo… – Vicky recordó su conversación con los gemelos sobre el regalo de Cho.

– ¡Yo no sé!

– ¡Sería muchísimo mejor si…! Es que soy muy malo haciendo regalos. Sé qué no te hará gracia que te lo pida pero tú quieres que Cho esté de buen humor, ¿no? – Vicky pensó que la prefería de buen humor que no quejándose de Cedric y llorando –. ¿Lo podrías comprar por mí?

– Y ¿yo que me llevaría a cambio?

– ¿La satisfacción de haber ayudado a un amigo?

– Tranquilo, lo haré…

– Eres la mejor, pero no digas nada – Cedric le guiñó un ojo y luego la abrazó.

**Fin Flashback**

– Y ¿cuándo me lo daréis?

– ¡Aún no ha llegado! – soltó tranquilo George.

– ¿¡CÓMO! – chilló Vicky como una histérica.

– ¡Tranquila llegará dentro de muy poco!

Vicky intentó tranquilizarse un poco. ¿Con qué cara le diría a Cedric que el regalo no estaba listo? Para su desgracia, una mano le tocó el hombro. Vicky se giró y vio a Cedric parado detrás de ella. Vicky susurró un mierda por lo bajo y acto seguido sonrió.

– ¿Qué tal está mi mejor amiga?

– ¡No lo sé, no la veo! – Vicky miró de un lado a otro sarcásticamente.

– Creo que tenemos que hablar y no valen escusas.

Vicky se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y murmuró un "_hasta luego_". Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada al Gran Comedor, se giró.

– Supongo que vienes a por el regalo, ¿no? – Cedric asintió –. Aun no está listo. Me lo mandan por correo aéreo…

– Le había prometido a Cho que se lo daría antes.

– Es que… el regalo… – «_piensa Vicky_» –. El regalo se lo tienes que hacer en público. Es tan… – Vicky no sabía cómo describirlo –… ¿_original_? Sí, original necesita que sea admirado.

– ¡Ah!

– Bueno, tengo que irme… Llego tarde a clase.

Vicky no llegaba tarde a clase ni mucho más pero no quería hablar del regalo. Casi temía haberlo dejado en manos de los gemelos, ¿con qué le saldrían? Antes de pisar el primer escalón de la gran escalinata del vestíbulo, los gemelos la llamaron.

– ¿¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! – gritó Fred emocionado –. Reunión en la Torre… Reúne a las chicas en nuestro dormitorio.

Llamó a las Gryffindors y éstas entusiasmadas subieron las escaleras de dos en dos.

– ¡Ya estamos aquí! – susurró Katie mientras cogía aire de nuevo por la subida.

– Suerte que tenemos una hora libre – Vicky habló.

– ¡Contemplad el súper-regalo de Cho!

Fred enseñó un estuche minúsculo forrado de cuero negro.

– ¡Un poco pequeño! – Vicky se esperaba algo más grande.

– ¡Lo que importa es lo que simboliza! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de abrirlo, _signorina_?

Fred le dio el estuchito, ésta lo abrió y la sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Vicky.

– ¿Un anillo? ¿El anillo lanza magia negra o algo por el estilo? – Vicky estaba francamente desilusionada.

– ¿Sabes lo que significa un anillo en el mundo muggle?

– No, no he leído nada sobre ello – murmuró Vicky.

– Un anillo significa compromiso y matrimonio – eso hizo que Vicky sacara una sonrisa.

– Y ¿eso hará qué Cho rompa a llorar?

– Nop – habló esta vez Lee –. Pero recordamos que Cedric nos ganó (injustamente) el año pasado y pensamos en hacerles un regalo conjunto.

– ¡No entiendo! ¿Me lo queréis aclarar?

– ¡Con mucho gusto! ¿Tú crees que Cedric va de verdad con Cho?

– ¡No lo sé! A lo mejor de novios, sí…

– Pero no creo que quisiera casarse con ella cuando aún es muy joven y puede…

–… ¿montárselo con otras? – completó Vicky.

– Exactamente… El anillo representa fidelidad y hemos estado haciendo un trabajo de investigación en la biblioteca…

– ¿Vosotros? – el tono de Vicky era sorprendido e irónico.

– ¡No, nosotras! – exclamó Alicia divertida –. Ellos aun no pueden entrar en la Biblioteca, por otra prohibición.

– ¿Nos dejáis explicar el plan maestro? – nadie respondió –. ¡Gracias! ¿Por dónde iba? A sí, la investigación sobre Cho. Bueno, su padre es un embajador, no sé qué es eso pero debe ser algo muy importante, y hemos encontrado un periódico donde narra paso por paso la pedida de mano entre la madre de Cho y su padre. Lo que tú tienes que hacer es sencillo. Le dices, a Cedric, todo lo que el padre de Cho hizo para pedir la mano de Cho sin que él se entere. Y lo mejor de todo es que no te pueden decir nada malo. Tú solo pensabas que era lo mejor para ellos… Pero dile que lo haga en público.

– Creo que eso él ya lo sabe – se quedó en silencio unos segundos y añadió –. ¡No está mal! Creo que me cuidaré de no ser vuestra enemiga – los gemelos y Lee se carcajearon un poco.

– Ahora solo tienes que dárselo a Cedric, esperar a que le pida matrimonio a Cho y a que Cedric la deje plantada.

– Tengo una idea…

Vicky salió corriendo de la habitación de los chicos, salió de la Torre Gryffindor y se dirigió a la Torre más alta de Hogwarts, donde estaban las lechuzas.

Rápidamente escribió una nota a Cedric diciéndole que ya tenía el regalo. Esperó allí unos segundos hasta que vio desaparecer a la lechuza con su papelito, rumbo a Cedric. Salió de la Torre en cuanto su lechuza desapareció.

– ¡He venido lo más rápido que he podido! – Cedric susurraba a causa del gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

– ¿Pero tú no tenías clase?

– Bueno, tenía Historia de la Magia y con lo _divertida_ que es… me he escapado.

– Y ¿el profesor Binns?

– Estará haciendo la clase.

– ¿Pero cómo te escapas de clase?

– Por la _puerta_ – dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

– ¡Muy gracioso! En serio, ¿cómo?

– El profesor Binns no se entera de nada, puedes irte tranquilamente que éste nunca se dará cuenta y, además soy de los pocos que va a sus clases y no se duerme, ¡algún privilegio tendré que tener! – se quedó unos segundos en silenció y luego prosiguió asustado –. Y ¿el regalo? No me digas que se ha roto o algo por el estilo.

– ¡Me lo he dejado en Gryffindor!

– Te acompaño.

Fueron caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta que Cedric habló nuevamente.

– ¿Te he dicho lo _buena_ que eres? – preguntó retóricamente Cedric.

– ¡No tientes a la suerte, Diggory!

Fue a la Torre de Gryffindor a por el anillo (que estaba en la habitación de los chicos). Entró en ella y éstos aun estaban conversando. Vicky les dijo que el cazador ya había sido cazado y que le dieran el anillo. Éstos, además, le explicaron todo lo que hizo el padre de Cho para con la madre de ésta.

– ¡Si que has tardado! – Cedric susurró apoyado en la pared contraria al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

– Es que no sabía donde lo había metido…

– ¡Ay! ¡Qué cabecita tienes! – recriminó Cedric.

– Tendrás que decir unas cuantas frases para que el regalo sea… _efectivo_.

– Bueno, ¿cuáles?

– Tendremos que encontrar un aula vacía… ¡Va a llevar su tiempo!

– Podemos ir al aula de Encantamientos del tercer piso, nunca nadie ha hecho clase allí…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón? ¿Está maldita?

– No se sabe… Nadie nunca ha entrado – Cedric le añadió un tono tétrico y unos cuantos _uh, uhs_ para asustarla.

– Pues si no estás muy asustado, podemos ir…

Entraron en el aula _maldita_ y Vicky creyó que ya sabía porque no se hacía clase allí, hacía una peste a humedad que tiraba para atrás.

– ¿El regalo? – Vicky le dio el estuche menudo con el anillo dentro –. Yo pensé que sería algo más grande – Vicky murmuró para sus adentros un _yo también_ que Cedric no escuchó.

– ¡Ábrelo! No seas tímido – Vicky sonrió con malicia.

Cedric abrió el estuche y se encontró frente a él un anillo dorado.

– ¿Un anillo? ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?

– Perdona pero tú me pediste la ayuda y sí, es un anillo – Vicky hizo una pausa para ver si Cedric quería protestar pero éste no dijo nada –. El día que fuimos de compras, Cho lo vio y se enamoró… Dijo que ojalá se lo regalaran y que era hermoso – no sabía que más inventarse –. Y además, era una ganga solo valía 50 sickles

– ¡Sí, toda una ganga! – susurró entre dientes Cedric con ironía –. Y ¿eso del discurso?

– ¿No te gusta? – Vicky se giró e hizo como que estaba enfadada con él.

– ¿Qué? No, es muy bonito y a las chicas os gustan esas cosas… – Vicky sonrió sin que Cedric se diera cuenta.

– ¿Qué decías del discurso?

– ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? Por favor – dijo Cedric despacito por si Vicky decidiera enfadarse por eso.

– ¡Vale! – Vicky sonrió para sus adentros –. Irás a hablar con su padre…

–… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con el anillo? – Cedric la interrumpió.

– ¡Mucho! – _«mucho más de lo que tú crees»_ pensó Vicky –. Le dices que si puedes tomar la mano de su hija…

–… ¿pero para qué? – volvió a interrumpir Cedric.

– ¡Para poder ponerle el anillo! – dijo Vicky como si fuera obvio –. Éste te dirá que sí…

–… ¿y si me dice que no? – _«¿y si le dice que no? ¿Le lanzamos algún conjuro?»_ pensó Vicky.

– Pues, muy fácil… ehm… si te dice que no… tú… tú lo haces igualmente… Solo es un anillo no es como si os _casarais_… – _«mierda, bocazas»_ pensó Vicky y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Claro! – Cedric no lo había pensado.

– Bueno, cuando tú y Cho acabéis de bailar…

–… ¿tengo qué bailar? ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

– ¿Me dejas acabar? – hubo un silencio –. Gracias. Tú te arrodillas… pones la rodilla derecha en el suelo y… sacas el estuche. Dejas que ella lo habrá…

– ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso?

– ¡Por qué es romántico! – le salió natural, no podía reprimirlo –. Y le dices que la quieres y que nada se interpondrá en vuestro camino – _«vale, te estás pasando un poco»_ pensó Vicky y Cedric no dijo nada al respeto.

– ¿Qué tipo de baile será?

– Creo que un vals pero no estoy segura… ¿por? – Vicky no pudo decir nada más, Cedric la pilló por sorpresa.

Cogió sus dos manos y empezaron a bailar sin ritmo y sin sentido, de un lado para otro de la habitación. Iban y venían, a veces trotando como si estuvieran bailando un Fox Trot y otras meneando las caderas sin parar como si estuvieran bailando Salsa. Vicky no pudo parar de reír y sonrojarse ya que a milímetros de ella se encontraba Cedric. Éste aclaró su garganta y se separó de ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo y de su bolsillo sacó la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo, instantes después se lo ofreció con una sonrisa adorable en el rostro.

– Me harías el favor de decir que… ¡lo he hecho bien! – Cedric sonrió divertido.

– Creo que necesitas clases de baile – Cedric sonrió aun más.

– Es que mi pareja no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias – le gustaba enrabietar a Vicky.

– Pues mi pareja trotaba como un caballo…

– Pues mi pareja me ha pisado los pies…

– La mía no sabe menear las caderas… ¿qué tienes que decir a ello? – Vicky finalizó victoriosa.

Antes de que dijera algo más entró por la ventana una lechuza. Era para Vicky de las Ravenclaws avisándola que se saltarían Historia de la Magia para lucir estupendas.

Vicky se sentía mal mientras le estaban haciendo no-sé-qué mascarilla para la cara. En esos momentos, la clase del profesor Binns había empezado y ella no estaba allí. No era de aquellas que se saltaban las clases gratuitamente y era de las pocas que sentía remordimientos en saltarse las clases, aquella era su primera vez.

Cho y las otras charloteaban de temas sin importancia como que la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ iba a cubrir el cumpleaños de Cho. Vicky ya se imaginaba los titulares del día siguiente "_¿Quieres no casarte conmigo?_" y rió ante su ocurrencia. Cedric tendría su merecido, solo faltaba su hermano, Matt. Podía probar con su novia, Bella, algún malentendido que no la culpara a Vicky directamente.

Cuando acabaron con la cara, vinieron los peluqueros que empezaron a mezclar botellitas para encontrar la mascarilla perfecta para el pelo.

Cuando éstos también finalizaron con su tarea, comenzaron a trabajar los maquilladores.

Dos horas después, todas estaban peinadas y maquilladas, lo único que faltaba eran los vestidos, los kimonos. Se pusieron cada una el suyo sin hablar ni nada. Vicky necesitó, otra vez, ayuda para ponérselo y Cho se la ofreció.

– Y ¿dónde se celebra la fiesta? – preguntó curiosa Vicky que no sabía donde era.

– En el campo de Quidditch, ¡por supuesto! – respondió Cho.

– ¿Y pueden ir todos?

– Si lo que quieres decir es que si pueden ir tus _amigos _de Gryffindor la respuesta es no – exclamó Marietta.

– ¡Claro que sí que pueden ir! – habló Cho tranquilamente –. No te vamos a mentir… esos _amigos_ tuyos no nos caen bien pero si tú… vas con ellos. Con una condición, si tú estás en la fiesta, ellos pueden estarlo – Vicky tuvo ganas de abrazarla, los Gryffindors podrían verlo en persona.

Vicky salió corriendo de allí para darles la buena noticia a los Gryffindors que jugaban en la orilla del Lago.

– ¡Vas muy guapa! – soltó Fred.

– Claro, ¡he vendido mi alma a la Magia Oscura! – todos rieron –. Tengo una muy buena noticia… Podéis asistir al Cumpleaños de Cho alias _corazón-roto_.

Se giró y ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de felicidad por poder asistir al espectáculo montado por los gemelos y Lee. Se fue directa a la tienda que habían montado y se metió en su probador para acabar de arreglarse.

– TOC, TOC. ¿Se puede pasar? – esa era la voz de Cedric –. ¡Cho me dijo que te encontrabas aquí!

– ¡Pasa! Merlín, ¡yo no aguanto estos tacones! – escuchó la risa de Cedric detrás suyo.

– ¡Vaya, estás… estás hermosa! – dijo impresionado Cedric.

– ¡Milagros de los amigos de Cho! – Cedric sonrió nervioso –. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te vas a rajar, no?

– No, ¡claro que no! Solo es que – se paso la mano por el cuello –… estoy un poco nervioso.

– Tranquilo, todo saldrá a pedir de boca, ¡ya lo verás!

– ¿Sabes? Muchas gracias por todo… Eres una gran amiga.

Vicky no sabía que decir. La definición de gran amiga no era dejar en ridículo a un _amigo_. Antes de que Vicky pensara una respuesta que darle, apareció Angelina en la tienda.

– ¿Nos podrías dejar solas? – Angelina se dirigía a Cedric.

– ¡Oh, claro!

Angelina esperó a que Cedric se fuera y luego habló.

– ¡No me caes bien!

– Sí has venido aquí para decirme obviedades… creo que mejor será que te vayas.

– Déjame continuar, ¿sí? Antes de ayer escuché a tu hermano y a Cedric. Estaban planeando hacerte una putada, algo como que te cayeras cuando hicierais el _desfile_ – después de soltar la historia se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – Vicky exclamó –. Gracias – Angelina sonrió y después desapareció por la puerta.

Cuando se volvió a poner los tacones, salió del probador (cojeando un poco porque no sabía ir con tacones). _«No hace falta que ellos hagan magia para que me caiga»_ pensó Vicky. Salió al aire libre y escuchó.

– ¡Perdone señor! – ese era Cedric y Vicky se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la voz y vio a Cedric que se estaba arrodillando –. ¡Yo quería pedirle la mano de su hija! – _«¡qué mono! Se ha puesto nervioso»_ pensó Vicky.

– ¡Perdón! – ese debía de ser el padre de Cho.

– ¡Soy el novio de Cho, su hija…!

– ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija! – el señor de origen japonés se fue hacia los elfos domésticos con aire de enfadado, debía ser el chef.

Vicky se puso a reír como una descosida. Cedric se había equivocado de persona.

– ¿No te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

– ¿No te enseñaron que no tenías que hablar con _desconocidos_? – Vicky se carcajeo de su ocurrencia y eso hizo que Cedric se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

– ¡No tiene gracia!

– ¡Sí que la tiene! Cuántas veces le piden a una persona que no tiene hijos la mano de su hija, ¿eh? – Cedric se hizo el enfadado –. Venga que te ayudo a encontrar al padre de Cho.

Minutos más tarde lo encontraron y Cedric que estaba más calmado, no se arrodillo.

– ¡Yo… usted… me gustaría pedirle algo!

– ¡Arranca muchacho! – dijo con tono calmado el padre de Cho.

– ¡Verá! – Vicky estaba harta y decidió intervenir –. El muchacho que tiene aquí delante es Cedric Diggory, el novio de su hija y… le quería hacer una proposición. ¿Verdad Cedric?

– Yo… quería pedirle la mano de su hija – dijo rápidamente.

– ¿Estás seguro muchacho? – el tono pausado del padre de Cho lo hacía ver como al director de Hogwarts.

– ¡S-sí!

– Pero…

–… creo que el chef quiere hacerle una sugerencia – interrumpió Vicky para que el padre de Cho no pudiera decir nada.

Todo el plan salía a pedir de boca y en menos de unos minutos, ya sería portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. El desfile salió a las mil maravillas ya que Vicky no participó, alegando que se encontraba mal y que necesitaba aire.

– ¿Tú eres Victoria Evans? – preguntó un alumno de segundo.

– Sí – fue la escueta respuesta de Vicky.

– ¡McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho!

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó incrédula Vicky, durante esos días no había hecho nada malo.

– ¡Ahora! – sentenció el alumno.

_«Si voy corriendo, llegaré aquí con el tiempo justo»_ pensó Vicky. Empezó a correr pero una mano la agarró.

– ¿Te vas? – era Cedric –. Quiero decir… necesito que estés ahí apoyándome.

– Yo… me ha llamado McGonagall, tengo que ir ahora… Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas.

Fue rápidamente hasta el despacho de McGonagall, corriendo por los pasillos vacíos ya que casi todos se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch celebrando la fiesta de Cho. Se encontraba delante de la puerta de McGonagall, picó una vez y se escucho un TOC, TOC. Nadie respondió. TOC, TOC y alguien de adentro pronunció un _adelante._ Lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. Dafne y Alexander, sus dos mejores amigos. Éstos se abalanzaron a abrazarla. Pero tenía un remordimiento en su interior. _«Qué debo elegir. Los Gryffindors, las Ravenclaws o mis amigos. Si me quedo con los Gryffindors le fastidiaré la fiesta a las Ravenclaws. Si me quedo con las Ravenclaws le fastidiaré la fiesta a los Gryffindors y… si me quedo con mis amigos les fastidiaré la fiesta a todos. Y luego está Cedric… él quería que me quedara junto a él. ¿Cuál debe ser mi elección?... La elección creo que ya está tomada»_.

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_«¿Por qué Cho lleva el anillo puesto? Acaso Cedric ha aceptado casarse con ella por error… No, estamos hablando de Cedric… Él no renunciaría a su libertad… Pero, a lo mejor ha encontrado a su alma gemela. Cho no puede ser su alma gemela, no me niego en rotundo»_ pensó Vicky, pero no le sentó mal que Cho lo hubiera cazado, lo peor de todo ello era que Vicky había contribuido a esa _caza_ y a dejar sus propios sentimientos de lado.

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido esto? Este capítulo es para compensar todos los retrasos que he tenido con la historia. El próximo capítulo se llamara:_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Espero que guste y sí, he actualizado cuando dije… ¿Eso no merece reviews? Hablando de la historia, será muy difícil que la actualice así que en más o menos 2 o 3 semanas no tendré otro capítulo. Por cierto, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Con respecto a los reviews quiero decir que puede que parezca que me gustaría tener más pero en verdad, prefiero mil veces los que vosotras escribís (en los cuales me dais muchos ánimos y apoyo) que tener un montón de reviews que no dicen gran cosa. Después de este tostón, solo tengo que añadir un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que seguís la historia. Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (aunque siempre lo hago cuando me da la gana, pero bueno). (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


	11. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

**Nota hp'sworld: **Bueno, espero que guste este nuevo capitulo... Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.

Este símbolo […] significa que no voy a explicar lo que pasa a continuación, porque sino, sería muy repetitivo y me cansaría de escribirlo y vosotras de leerlo…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los sustantivos que veáis (además de algún verbo como trasladarse) son de J.K. Rowling... Casi todo lo demás es mío (aunque no tenga la propiedad, al menos puedo fantasear).

**Capítulo 11- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Aquella noche había estado llena de sorpresas pero la mejor con diferencia había sido que sus amigos la visitaran, pero lo decepcionante de la situación era que solo la visitaban un par de horas.

Estuvieron hasta las seis de la mañana hablando en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall (la cual se lo había cedido sin rechistar y Vicky supuso donde estaría). No paró de reír en toda la noche y casi no pudo parar de reír cuando sus antiguos compañeros le explicaron porque habían llegado a esas horas de la noche. La anécdota había sido que no tuvieron en cuenta los husos horarios y se trasladaron por la mañana (en Estados Unidos) y aparecieron por la noche (en Inglaterra) cuando la visita estaba prevista el sábado y no el viernes.

Esa noche no pensó en otra cosa que no fueran sus amigos y por eso no se preocupó por lo que hubiera pasado con Cedric y Cho.

Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor pasó por uno de los ventanales que daban al campo de Quidditch y empezó a pensar en lo que habría pasado por la noche mientras ella estaba con sus amigos. ¿Habría sido Cedric tan estúpido para decir que sí? ¿Habría aceptado Cho de buen grado la situación? ¿Era posible que en estos momentos estuvieran comprometidos a lo "muggle"? Éstas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Vicky Evans mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Cuando se metió en su calentita cama, se durmió casi al instante de tocar la almohada pero su sueño fue pesado, es decir, tenía la sensación de no estar durmiendo, como si estuviera medio despierta.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde, a la hora de la comida (más concretamente), pero su estómago no pedía comer así que decidió no ir al Gran Comedor.

Vicky que no sabía qué hacer, empezó hacer los deberes de toda la semana además de algunos resúmenes y faena extra. Los Gryffindors no la molestaron cosa que Vicky agradeció ya que odiaba que alguien la interrumpiera cuando hacía los deberes.

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria pero fue (a su manera) entretenida. Finalmente, por la noche, tuvo que salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor porque tenía bastante hambre. Decidió salir sola, sin ningún Gryffindor, ya que quería despejarse un poco y que le diera el aire además de pensar un poco porque no había podido mientras estaba haciendo los deberes.

Para su mala suerte (o buena suerte), divisó a Cho a poca distancia y ésta (que vio a Vicky) se dirigió hacia ella corriendo como una loca.

Cuando Cho estuvo relativamente cerca de ella, Vicky pudo apreciar un detalle en la mano de la asiática. _«¿Por qué Cho lleva el anillo puesto? Acaso Cedric ha aceptado casarse con ella por error… No, estamos hablando de Cedric… Él no renunciaría a su libertad… Pero…, a lo mejor ha encontrado a su alma gemela. Cho no puede ser su alma gemela, no me niego en rotundo»_ se contrariaba Vicky, pero no le sentó mal que Cho lo hubiera cazado, lo peor de todo ello era que Vicky había contribuido a esa _caza_ y a dejar sus propios sentimientos de lado.

– ¡No sabes cuánto te he necesitado! – exclamó Cho entre sollozos agarrándola en un vano intento de abrazarla –. ¡Cedric ha sido muy cruel conmigo!

– ¿ENSERIO? – preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Vicky pero luego recapacitó y formuló su pregunta –. ¿Cómo es que llevas el anillo? – preguntó desconcertada.

– ¿Qué? – la voz de Cho denotaba sorpresa –. No me… he dado cuenta… – dijo en voz baja la asiática, luego se quitó el anillo de la mano y lo arrojó lejos de sí mientras lloraba a mares.

– ¡Venga, no será para tanto! – exclamó Vicky intentando alentarla mientras ella se sentía feliz nuevamente.

Lo que no esperaba Vicky es que en esos momentos apareciera Cedric con cara de cansancio, con ojeras y con ese pelo revuelto suyo tan característico. Menos esperaba que las estuviera mirando sin mirarlas como si estuviera pensando en algo. Pero lo peor de todo fue el comentario de Cho.

– CEDRIC ES UN CABRÓN… ME HA ARRUINADO LA VIDA… ¿SABES? – chilló desesperada y Cedric suspiró con tristeza desde el otro lado del pasillo.

– ¡Venga! ¡Cálmate! – Vicky levantó su mano derecha y dio unas palmaditas a la asiática intentando reconfortarla.

– ¡Me ha dejado mal delante de mi padre! – exclamó ya un poco más calmada –. ¡Ya lo viste cómo me despreció delante de todos… DELANTE DE TODO HOGWARTS!

– Bueno… ¡la verdad es que yo no estaba en el momento en que te lo dijo! – Vicky por instinto cerró un ojo y puso su mano derecha delante de su cara como si se protegiera de la asiática, como si la asiática la fuera a pegar.

– Ahh… Yo… él… ¿Te cuento la historia?

» Todo era especialmente romántico… Bailamos mientras atardecía, el sol era naranja intenso y los dos reíamos sin parar… Dos tortolitos… (o eso pensaba yo) – añadió Cho mientras gemía un poco –. Cedric me tenía bien agarrada, su mano alrededor de mi cintura (él siempre ha sido todo un caballero ¿sabes?) Y, de repente, la música paró, él se arrodilló y todo parecía un sueño… Bueno, no sé si lo sabes pero… – Cho sonrió mientras recordaba –. Mi padre le pidió la mano a mi madre de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho Cedric – empezó a llorar pero no le caía ninguna lágrima –. Yo tampoco quería comprometerme con Cedric en estos momentos… Bueno, pues me dio el estuche con el anillo… ¿Sabes que los anillos en la comunidad muggle quiere decir que esas dos personas están comprometidas? – Vicky negó con la cabeza –. Pues me pidió la mano, yo le pregunté que si estaba seguro y él me dijo que si… Yo, bueno, no quería dejarlo mal delante de todos y no le dije que ahora no me casaría… Bueno… Hasta aquí todo bien pero mi padre le preguntó que si estaba seguro de querer casarse conmigo y… – hizo la pantomima de llorar –… él empezó a chillar y a decir que no quería casarse conmigo. Qué si estábamos locos y cosas por el estilo y… me dijo que NO QUERÍA CASARSE CONMIGO – chilló –. Dijo que tú le habías dicho que yo quería el anillo y que él no era culpable de nada. Pero ¿sabes qué? No le creo… él se lo estaba inventado… ¿a qué sí? – preguntó a Vicky.

– ¡Qué yo recuerde…. sí! – dijo como respuesta abierta.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Cho empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban al Gran Comedor pero Vicky estaba parada –. ¿No vienes?

– ¡Tengo que ir al lavabo! – dijo como excusa.

– ¡Te espero!

– ¡NO! Quiero decir, tardaré mucho… ¡ya sabes problemas de estreñimiento! – Vicky y Cho sonrieron forzadamente y la última se fue al Gran Salón.

Vicky sabía qué ahora le caería una gran charla ya que Cedric había esperado pacientemente a que Cho se fuera para hablar con ella.

– ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar! – soltó Cedric y la cogió del brazo mientras la llevaba a un aula.

– ¡Cedric, suéltame me haces daño! – gemía Vicky.

– Bueno… ¿Por que querías arruinar mi relación con Cho?

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo quería arruinar tu relación con Cho?

– Ahh ¿y entonces porque me omitiste ciertos detalles sobre lo del anillo?

– ¡Yo no sabía nada!

– Entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste que los padres de Cho se habían casado después de que su padre le pidiera la mano a la madre de Cho de la misma manera que yo lo hice con ella?

– ¡Yo no lo sabía! – le gritó.

– ¡Eso lo que tendría que saber una de sus amigas! – estalló Cedric.

– Y eso también lo tendría que saber su novio, ¿no? – Vicky no se cortó y después de esto Cedric se calmó un poco.

– Yo lo siento… Yo tendría que haberlo sabido…

– ¿Te gusta Cho?

– ¡Sí! – Vicky sintió una punzada.

– ¿Le gustas a ella?

– ¡Eso creo!

– Pues entonces… estaréis otra vez juntos.

– No lo creo… ¿Te ha contado Cho toda, TODA la historia?

– ¿Sí? – preguntó en vez de afirmar.

– Pues… después de montar todo el numerito que te habrá contado me tiró en cara a todos los que se había tirado mientras estaba conmigo…

» Y yo soy tan tonto que me siento el culpable de todo… – en esos momentos se veía muy tierno pero Vicky no iba a ceder.

– ¿QUÉ? – eso Vicky no lo sabía ni se lo esperaba. Si Cho ya tenía a un chico guapo, inteligente y además popular (que eso es lo único que Cho veía en los chicos) ¿qué más quería?

– ¡No sé que voy a hacer sin ella! – puso sus manos en la cabeza tapándose pero sin que ninguna lágrima saliera –. Perdona yo… en estos momentos no soy yo…

– ¡Tranquilo! – silencio incómodo –. Bueno, yo tengo que bajar. Me espera…

– Cho… – sentenció Cedric.

– ¡Sí, eso! – Vicky se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando Cedric volvió a hablar.

– Un momento… ¡Si no he escuchado mal, tú le has negado a Cho que tú me hubieras dicho lo del anillo! – Cedric se enfurecía por momentos.

– ¿Qué? Yo…

– Sí, tú… ¡Ya puedes estar cantando como un pájaro o sino! – recriminó Cedric.

– ¡Primero: no se escuchan conversaciones ajenas! – saltó Vicky –. ¿O es que no te lo han enseñado?

– Vamos, no lo niegas… – Cedric puso sus manos en la cabeza, después se giró, las bajó y cerró sus puños, luego volvió a girarse en su dirección –. No puedes negarlo porque es verdad, ¿no? Mira, ¿sabes qué? Mejor no digas nada. He tenido suficiente.

– ¡Cedric! – gritó Vicky mientras Cedric se alejaba –. Yo… Ella no entendía razones… yo le he dicho que… bueno… que te lo había dicho yo pero ella piensa que te encubro o algo así – _«mente, si salgo de este aprieto te prometo que hago ejercicios de agilidad mental»_ pensó irónicamente Vicky.

– ¡Eso no es lo que yo he oído!

– ¡Pues habrás escuchado mal!

– ¡SÉ lo que he escuchado! – puntualizó Cedric.

– ¡Pues, no debes haber escuchado bien! ¿Quieres que bajemos y se lo preguntemos a Cho? – preguntó chillando muy segura Vicky y Cedric se rindió.

– Yo… he… he tenido una noche muy movida… Lo siento, no quería que… Bueno, déjalo.

Vicky bajó las escaleras sin decir nada más, dejando a Cedric confuso.

Pasaron lentamente tres semanas. Cedric seguía emperrado en reconquistar a Cho y ésta (que se sentía insultada por lo que le había hecho Cedric) se hacía derogar y decía que jamás de los jamases le perdonaría (aunque Vicky estaba segura que si Cedric fuera un poco más popular o fuera multimillonario, lo habría perdonado).

En esas semanas había, por fin, consolidado la relación con las Gryffindors (y Angelina ya no le ponía malas caras). Éstas le habían contado problemas personales e íntimos y Vicky hizo lo mismo.

Las Gryffindors le habían preguntado si le gustaba Cedric y Vicky siempre evadía la pregunta con un _"tenemos que hacer deberes"_ o con un tajante no desde el principio. Pero ellas sabían que Cedric le hacía tilín y no era muy difícil de verlo.

Vicky había hablado un par de veces con el Hufflepuff pero solo en presencia de Matt.

Las Ravenclaws, habían seguido igual de pesadas y Cho (la reina de las plastas) seguía utilizando el ultraje de Cedric para subir en el escalafón social, haciendo ver a Cedric como a un monstruo.

A pesar de todo esto, todo era normal (todo lo normal que puede ser un colegio de brujería). Sin embargo, se respiraba un ambiente un tanto agitado debido a la proximidad de la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang.

– ¿Quién creéis que será el paladín de Hogwarts? – preguntó Cho con una ceja levantada.

– He oído que Roger Davis se quiere presentar – dijo Marietta cotilleando.

– Espero que no sea él… – dijo Cho con cara de asco –. Porque estoy segura de que el paladín de Hogwarts y yo estamos predestinados a ser novios – finalizó Chang, Vicky rodó los ojos.

– ¡Pues espero que no sea Roger! – habló Gabrielle –. Desde que lo he dejado está raro…

– Supongo que el juez imparcial reconocerá al mejor (y no creo que lo reconozca por su cara bonita) – comentó Vicky.

– Pues espero que no sea feo – concretó Cho, _«seguro que si es rico te dará igual»_ pensó Vicky –. Porque ogh… entonces no me veréis a mí con él.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que estarás con el paladín de Hogwarts? – cuestionó Vicky.

– Bueno, el otro día después de clase… Fui a hablar con la profesora Trelawney y me dijo que mis problemas amorosos se arreglarían la noche que escogieran a los paladines y que el de Hogwarts sería muy especial para mí.

[…]

– ¿Qué tal con las petardas? – preguntó Angelina cuando Vicky se asomó a la puerta.

– MUY "DIVERTIDO" – chilló llena de falso entusiasmo –. ¿Qué tal vuestra tarde?

– ¡Normalita! – exclamó Katie la cual estaba haciendo sus deberes.

– ¿Dónde está Alicia? – preguntó extrañada Vicky mientras dejaba sus libros en la mesa y abría sus pergaminos para empezar a escribir.

– Roger le ha mandado una nota – comentó Katie con desprecio.

– ¿Roger? ¿Roger Davis? – cuestionó Vicky.

– Parece que se ha arrepentido… – dijo, sin creérselo una pizca, Angelina (la cual ahora la hablaba como si nunca la hubiera despreciado) –. Dice que quiere que empiecen de cero, como amigos.

– ¿Y Alicia se lo cree? – preguntó Vicky.

– ¡Parece que sí!

– ¿Pero qué le ve? – preguntó Katie.

– Ni idea pero puede que vaya enserio…. Roger ya no sale con Gabrielle… – puntualizó Vicky –. Es más, parece que ya no le interesa a Gabrielle… Creo que Gabrielle aun está interesada en Cedric… – sus dos amigas rieron.

– ¿Y, a ti? – preguntó Katie mientras se le escapaba la risa.

– ¿Quién? – Vicky miraba su pergamino mientras escribía –. Roger no me gusta si es a lo que os referís…

– No nos referimos a él, precisamente… – esta vez fue el turno de Angelina de reír.

– Pues entonces, ¿a quién? – Vicky seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

– ¿A quién va a ser sino? – ninguna de las dos compañeras disimulaban su risa –. Cedric.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Vicky estresada.

– ¿Mierda qué? – preguntó Angelina alzando una ceja pero Vicky no la vio.

– Pues me habéis hecho desconcentrarme y acabó de escribir: la poción matalobos no mata literalmente a los lobos hace que los hombres lobos pierdan su característica de Cedric cuando la beben en luna llena – todas se rieron y Vicky tachó Cedric –. Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme de Cedric?

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Katie directa al grano.

– Creo que – Vicky seguía concentrada en su trabajo –… ya os he dicho bastantes veces que no… ¿Estáis seguras de que no os gusta a vosotras? No paráis de hablar si _Cedric esto_ o _Cedric lo otro_.

Hubo un silencio en qué Vicky supo que las otras dos se estaban riendo mentalmente.

– ¿Va a actuar CEDRIC en el karaoke hoy? – preguntó Katie intentando enrabietar a Vicky.

– No sé… ¿Pregúntaselo mejor tú? – hubo un silencio pero Vicky volvió a hablar –. O mejor, le mandaré una lechuza diciéndole que estáis obsesionadas con él… ¿Qué os parece?

Angelina y Katie decidieron aparcar el tema de Cedric para otro día y Vicky se lo agradeció mentalmente ya que era muy molesto (para ella) estar haciendo dos cosas a la misma vez. Pronto le empezó a rugir la barriga (señal de que ya era hora de cenar).

Las tres amigas bajaron al Gran Comedor y allí se encontraron con Alicia que parecía estar contenta.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Roger? – se atrevió a preguntar Angelina.

– Bien – en su cara apareció una sonrisa de bobalicona.

– ¿Solo bien? – preguntó Vicky –. Por la cara que pones, no sé qué te habrá hecho…

– ¡No digas bobadas! – exclamó Alicia –. Hemos estado hablando de los viejos tiempos…

– ¡Tan viejos seguro que no serían! – expresó Katie con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

– ¡Vosotras ya me entendéis! – las tres Gryffindors se la quedaron mirando con expresión ¿de-qué-ha-pasado-de-verdad? –. Vamos… Prefiero cuando nos metemos con Vicky…

– ¡Oye, a mí no me metas en esto! – soltó Vicky –. ¡Tú eres la que nos tienes que contar algo! – las cuatro se rieron.

Minutos después se sentaron los chicos gryffindor en la mesa con los que rieron más. En la cena no hubo mucho que mencionar. Uno de los profesores anunció la noche de micro abierto para que todos se prepararan.

[…]

– ¿Creéis que esto le gustará? – preguntó Alicia.

– ¿A quién? ¿A Roger? – preguntó con picardía Angelina –. ¡Supongo que sí! Pero tú eres la que le conoce…

– Gracias por la ayuda… ¿Tú qué crees Vicky? – hubo un silencio –. ¡Vicky! – chilló Alicia –. ¡Realidad llamando a Vicky! ¿Me recibes?

– ¡Negativo! – exclamó Katie mientras zarandeaba a Vicky.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Vicky la cual andaba distraída.

– ¿Ya ha aterrizado el hipogrifo o qué?

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? – cuestionó Vicky sin entender nada.

– Nada – las tres Gryffindors rieron pero Vicky alzó una ceja y después rodó los ojos.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor ya que se volvía a celebrar la noche del micro abierto.

– ¿Qué Ang preparada? – preguntó Katie socarronamente.

– ¿Para qué? – hubo un silencio –. No me habréis apuntado otra vez, ¿no? – todas menos Angelina rieron –. Enserio, os ma-to si lo habéis hecho…

Antes de que Angelina pudiera decir algo más, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. La magnífica decoración había sido obra de las ravenclaws (algo bueno tenían que saber hacer) las cuales habían decorado el Gran Comedor.

Como en la otra noche de micro abierto. Las mesas habían sido arrinconadas en el ala sud y la tarima (donde cantaban) en el ala norte.

– ¡Buenas noches magos y brujas! ¿ESTÁIS PREPARADOS PARA EL ESPECTÁCULO? – se escuchó un sí en voz baja –. ¿NO OS OIGO?

– ¡SÍ! – chilló casi todo Hogwarts.

– ¡Bien, eso me gusta más! Espero que estéis preparados para la noche que está por venir… Hoy tenemos la actuación estelar de una persona muy conocida aquí en Hogwarts: CEDRIC DIGGORY – sentenció y esperó a que la gente dejara de aplaudir –. Cedric me ha pedido ser el primero en cantar porque quiere arreglar algo…

Cedric se subió a la tarima con la túnica de Hogwarts (la cual le quedaba perfectamente).

– Bueno, sé qué he sido un capullo y me gustaría arreglarlo – se escuchó un buu de parte de Cho y su grupito –. Así que cantaré una canción llamada Gone.

_There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home (yeah)  
Seems too long ago you walked way  
Left me alone  
And I remember what you said to me  
Kept on acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change_

Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
(Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm)  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that she'll be right here  
right now

I've been sittin' here  
Can't get you off mind  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I drive myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
Your gone (gone)  
Gone (baby your)  
Gone (your gone)  
(Baby girl you're) Gone

I don't wanna make excuses babe  
Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no)  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know  
Time is passing so slowly now  
'Coz what's my life without you  
Baby I could change my every day  
Baby I don't want to…*

– ¿Vaya, si que está arrepentido? – exclamó Angelina lo que hizo que Vicky dejara de mirarlo.

– Es tonto… Pudiendo tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts escoge a la promiscua… – finalizó Vicky mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados.

– Tú estás entre esas chicas de Hogwarts, ¿no? – preguntó con picardía Katie.

– ¡Cómo todas vosotras! – exclamó Vicky como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La canción de Cedric acabó con un fuerte aplauso (sobre todo de todas las chicas de Hogwarts).

– ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Cedric aun con el micrófono en mano.

Las siguientes canciones fueron más marchosas y más rockeras que las de Cedric y Vicky las disfrutó más.

– Nuestra siguiente cantante es la bellísima asiática Cho Chang que nos deleitara con alguno de sus movimientos.

– ¡Gracias, profesor! – la asiática se apoderó del micrófono –. Me gustaría contestar a una canción que se me ha dedicado…

» Me gustaría decir que la canción se llama Hush, Hush…

_Oooooh ooooh  
I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs  
I never needed pain,I never needed strain.  
My love for you was strong enough you should've known.  
I never needed you for judgement  
I never needed you to question what I spent  
I never asked for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me.  
And it's a little in the conversations  
There isn't anything that you can say.  
And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me and listen to me because,_

I don't want to  
Stay another minute  
I don't want you  
To say a single word  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
There is no other way  
I get the final say  
Because  
I don't want to  
Do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush Hush, Hush Hush  
I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby Hush Hush

I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how I act to what I say  
I never needed words, I never needed hurt, I never needed you to be there every day  
I'm sorry for the way I let go  
Of everything I wanted when you came along  
But I am never beaten, broken, not defeated  
I know next to you is not where I belong  
And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do…*

– ¡Creo que no será fácil!

– ¡Ahhh! – Vicky se giró y vio a Cedric detrás de él –. Merlín mío… ¡Qué susto me has dado!

– Lo siento… ¿Sabes algo nuevo de Cho?

– Algo nuevo de Cho… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

– Bueno, si te refieres a que le he tenido que hablar bien de ti… No me ha dejado hablar de ti – _«aunque cuesta creerlo de ella ya que se lo ha dicho a todo Hogwarts lo que le hiciste» _añadió mentalmente Vicky –. Es muy terca…

– ¿Alguien que le guste? – Vicky negó con la cabeza –. Algún tipo de hombre que le guste – Vicky se quedó callada –. ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Desembucha de una vez! Sé que sabes algo… ¡Me prometiste que me ayudarías!

– ¡Está bien! – Vicky soltó un suspiro –. Dice que la profesora Trelawney le ha predicho que estará con el paladín de Hogwarts…

– ¿El qué de Hogwarts? – curioseó Cedric.

– ¡Ya sabes! El campeón de Hogwarts… el que sea elegido por el juez imparcial…

– ¿Y se cree lo que dice esa loca?

– Sí… A mí también me cuesta creerlo pero sí… Se lo cree.

Sin previo aviso, Cedric la abrazó y le susurró un gracias a la oreja.

*_ Hay miles de palabras que podría decir / Para hacerte volver a casa / Parece que hace demasiado tiempo que tú te fuiste / me dejaste solo / Y recuerdo lo que me dijiste / sobre seguir actuando extraño / Y a lo mejor estaba demasiado ciego para ver / que tú necesitabas un cambio / ¿Fue algo que te dije? ¿Lo que hizo que te fueras? / ¿Qué hizo que tú te marcharas y me dejarás frío? / (Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm) / Si solo pudiera encontrar un camino / para hacerlo tan (fácil) que ella estaría aquí mismo / ahora mismo / He estado sentado aquí / No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza / He intentado ser un hombre y ser fuerte / Pero me vuelvo loco / Deseando poder acariciar tu cara / Pero la verdad me hace recordar que / Te has ido (ido) / Ido (bebé tú) / Ido (te has ido) / (Chica te has) ido / No quiero poner excusas, bebé / No cambia el hecho de que tú te hayas ido (no, no) / Pero si hay algo que pudiera hacer / ¿Podrías, por favor, hacérmelo saber? / El tiempo pasa muy despacio ahora / ¿por qué que es mi vida sin ti? / Bebé, podría cambiar mi día a día / Bebé, no quiero que… (La canción se llama Gone y es de NSYNC)_

_* _Oooooh ooooh /_ Nunca te he necesitado para ser fuerte / Nunca te he necesitado para que me digas mis errores / Nunca he necesitado dolor, nunca he necesitado presión / Mi amor por ti era suficientemente fuerte, lo deberías haber sabido / Nunca te he necesitado para juzgarme / Nunca te he necesitado para que cuestiones lo que gasto / nunca he pedido ayuda, cuido de mi misma, no sé por qué piensas que me tienes de reserva / Y había un poco en esas conversaciones / No hay nada que puedas decir / Y mis ojos dañados, mis manos temblorosas, entonces mírame y escúchame porque … / No quiero / Estar otro minuto / No quiero / Que digas una palabra más / Shh Shh, Shh Shh / No hay otra manera / He dicho lo último / No quiero / Que dure más / No te quiero / No hay nada más que decir / Shh Shh, Shh Shh, / Ya he hablado / Nuestro amor está roto / Bebé, shh, shh / Nunca he necesitado tus correcciones / En todo desde cómo tengo que actuar y qué tengo que decir / Nunca he necesitado palabras, Nunca he necesitado dolor, Nunca te he necesitado para que estuvieras todos los días / Lo siento por la manera en qué te dejo / Por todo lo que quería cuando viniste / Pero no estoy vencida ni rota ni derrotada / Sé qué a tu lado no es donde yo tengo que estar / Y es un poco tarde para las explicaciones / No hay nada que puedas hacer… (La canción se llama Hush Hush y me refiero a la versión de las PussyCatDolls)_

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_ – El campeón de Hogwarts es… – Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática, Cho miraba ansiosa por saber cuál era su próxima presa –. ¡CEDRIC DIGGORY! – Cho sonrió y Vicky supo lo que estaba pensando «no hace falta que me lo ligue, ya está por mí», esa zorra solo quería ser popular costara lo que costara._

**Nota Hp'sworld:** Este capítulo no tiene mucho de Cedric (disculparme) pero a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos, irán pasando cosas entre los dos. El próximo capítulo se llamara:_ Claro, ¡tú eres una Gryffindor! _Sé qué no he cumplido el plazo que había dicho que lo pondría (y lo siento mucho)… Pero pensé que lo podría tener por aquellas fechas (pero donde yo he ido, todo el mundo te mira el ordenador descaradamente y te intimidan) pero bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya satisfecho. Enserio muchas gracias a aquellos que me mandan reviews (enserio me alegran el día). Las canciones las he traducido yo (así que habrá algún fallo que otro), acepto cualquier sugerencia. Por favor, dejar comentarios… sino no actualizaré… (aunque siempre lo hago cuando me da la gana, pero bueno). (xD) Me conformo con un solo review…


End file.
